Destiny
by Virginia Choir
Summary: Announcement! This is story will be having a sequel, so I will discontinue this story...if you want to read more on Michelle and her plans to destroy Voltaire, please read my new story! Thank you very much...Hope you'll understand.
1. Profiles

"Siblingsblade Character profiles.  
  
Team leader: Michelle Kitz (Elder sister)  
  
Age: 23  
  
Personality: Cold as ice and doesn't care about anyone except - Kai. Emotions cannot be aroused easily. Loves Kai. Chinese Martial Arts Expert. Trained under Voltaire when she was young. Seen by Voltaire as a rare talent.  
  
Bit beast: Swen (Swan).  
  
Beyblade: Red with white and black spots. Good at both attacking and defending.  
  
Attack: 6 stars ('Water dance', 'Wanado'.)  
  
Defense: 6 stars ("Shielter', 'Warp')  
  
Team member: Michie Kitz (Youngest)  
  
Age: 18  
  
Personality: Kind hearted and Warm except towards- Kai. A happy-go-lucky girl who is very straightforward with her words. Likes Max very much. Computer expert. Met Kenny when she was about 15 years old and gave much information about every bitbeasts to Kenny. Kenny likes her since.  
  
Bit beast: Trix (Phoenix)  
  
Beyblade: Yellow with red stripes. Very good at defending!  
  
Attack: 3 stars ('Airwave')  
  
Defense: 7 stars ('Warp', 'Rejecter')  
  
Team member: Mica Kitz (Second eldest)[Substitute]  
  
Age: 19  
  
Personality: Eccentric. Have mental problems. Needs medication to be 'awake'. Can be very violent when 'crazy'.Likes Jason until she becomes a maniac. Respects Michelle when 'awake' and loathes her when 'crazy'.  
  
Bit beast: Tri-Star (Unicorn)  
  
Beyblade: White highlighted by gray and green streaks. Very weak at defending.  
  
Attack: 5 stars ('Bit claw')  
  
Defense: 2 stars ('Escapoly')  
  
Team member: Jason D.Jackson (Friend of Michelle and Michie and Mica)  
  
Age: 25  
  
Personality: Hates Kai but admires his skills, has mixed feelings towards Kai. Loves Michelle. Specialist doctor on Heart surgeries. Is the grandson of Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Bit beast: Fir-re (Dragon)  
  
Beyblade: White with black zigzags. Strong at attacks.  
  
Attack: 6 stars ('Spit',' Lash')  
  
Defense: 3 stars ('Define your powers combine, Shield!')  
  
Other Character Profiles.  
  
BBA official: Mr. Stanley Dickinson Age: 82  
  
Personality: A caring grandfather of Jason. He made Kai the team leader of his Bladebreakers to let the Siblingsblade deal with Kai when they meet in future competitions. Knows Kai's dark secrets and background. He was also the factor that made Kai to agree to be the Bladebreaker's team leader.  
  
Bladebreakers Character Profile.  
  
- KAI's Bit Beast is Dranzer and his fighting style is vicious. He has a 'take no prisoners' mentality and likes to keep his battles short, leaving opponents wondering what hit them.  
  
Personality: A cold-hearted competitor who seems to be totally affected by Michelle's emotions.  
  
Age: 20  
  
- TYSON's Bit Beast is Dragoon and his style of play is aggressive. All in all, Tyson is one fierce competitor! He's also a rare talent.  
  
Personality: A bright young teenager who's not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most boys his age. He's also strong willed and very little seems to frighten him. He's curious and at times will act in haste when dealing with some of life's little dilemmas.  
  
Age: 16  
  
- The Bit Beast Driger powers RAY's Beyblade.  
  
Personality: He may be quiet, but beneath his low-key demeanour is an incredibly confident young teenager. Ray always looks before he leaps, especially when it comes to Beyblade battles.  
  
Age: 19  
  
- MAX has learned to unleash his Bit Beast Dracial and the key to his game is defence and strategy.  
  
Personality: He is bright, cheerful and always ready to take on a new Beyblade challenge.  
  
Age: 16  
  
- Kenny's Bit Beast is Dizarra (Dizzi), who, due to a freak power surge, has become trapped in his laptop computer. Michie Kitz met Kenny and she gave much information to him when they met 10 years ago.  
  
Personality: A self-described nerd, Kenny never goes anywhere without Dizzi. He's very helpful towards almost everyone.  
  
Age: 18  
  
About Dizzi - She has knowledge of all the other Bit beasts, including their strengths and weaknesses. She's a sarcastic Bitbeast, but she's very friendly. She truly enjoys hanging around with Kenny and his friends, no matter how many off-handed comments she makes.  
  
Note: Some parts of this profile may be different from the anime/comic type, as I need to change them to suit my storyline. Please forgive me! 


	2. They Meet Again

"Welcome to the 10th Team Beyblade Australian Championships! I am proud to issue the start of this Championship. Let us welcome the teams for this competition!" boomed a loud voice from the stands. **-**-**-**-** As usual, the Bladebreakers had entered another competition. They are seen often in championships and are always the winners. Now they don't seem to care who's in the competition! However, this time something's very wrong. Kai looked uneasy and was unusually restless. "You're acting funny, Kai. What's the matter?" asked a worried Ray who had noticed Kai's unusual behavior. Kai was always cool in the past but now; he's looking intently at the stands. Ray noticed Kai's gaze and spoke to Tyson, " Do you think that Kai is strange today?"  
  
Tyson looked at Kai and just said," Yeah but I won't care now. I need to concentrate on my next battle." "What! It is not even our turn and you want to concentrate? Tyson, how can you still be so obsessed? We've entered many competitions and we always won, so why are we still competing?" Max groaned. They had just won another championship and Max had rarely rested.  
  
Just then, Kai had heard Max's last sentence and he gravely said," This defending champion is not a pushover, do you know that?"" I supposed not." Kai added. "Yes! They are one of the best team in the world, but they are mysterious. They only entered this competition. Unlike us."Kenny replied. "Shut up!" snapped Tyson. None spoke, the members know that he is very tired but Tyson is still being stubborn.  
  
Ray stared at where Kai gazed and suddenly, he felt a chill down his spine and a voice behind him said," Why are you staring at us?" The person speaking was a very beautiful lady but her eyes were as cold as ice. Suddenly, Kai turned around to meet her eyes and Kai gasped. The lady gasped too and seemed shell-shocked.  
  
"Hi. Michelle. How are you?" mumbled Kai to her. The whole Bladebreaker team (except Tyson who is sitting and his eyes closed.) sensed something fishy about Kai and that 'Michelle'. All three of them looked at Kai and the lady.  
  
The lady's reply was strange and more so strange was what happened next. She stepped closer to Kai and stared at him. She said, "Long time no see. Wonder how you're doing. You won a lot, is it? Whose credit is it? I suppose you don't know. "Her voice was cold as ice but sad too.  
  
"How dare you look at my sister!" shrieked another lady. " Sister, he still can see you? And I thought you say you forget him?" She shoved Kai away and Kai backed off a bit, only OUT of surprise that is . . . "Kai!" Ray and Max both called out. It 's really strange. The atmosphere between the two mysterious lady and Kai was intriguing.  
  
*********  
  
"Michelle! Michie! Come here fast! Mother's coming here soon in five minutes time!" a shout interrupted the tense atmosphere and made the two mysterious lady turn away and run to the voice.  
  
"Where you both going?" asked Ray. He now know the other girl's name, Michie and queried her," You push Kai and don't apologize, is it?"  
  
"He's a jerk! And we'll meet again." replied Michie, she changed her tone so quickly that Ray was puzzled. Very.  
  
" Ray, we have to go and see our schedule for the competition," said Kenny, interrupting Ray's thoughts.  
  
Max had went to Tyson and pulled him up from the floor. "He's asleep!" groaned Max, again. "Huh. competition already ah. When ah? Now?" asked Tyson who woke up, tiredly. Kai, who was restless just now, suddenly perked up his concentration and returned to his coolness. Well almost. "Why don't Tyson, Max and Kenny go back to the hotel first? Ray and I will go and see the schedule, okay?" ordered Kai. "Yes sir!" Ray replied cheekily and Kai grinned. "What should I do? Explain myself to her?" he thought. "Kai?" asked Ray. Kai shock his head and started to walk to the stands where their schedule will be revealed. Ray followed Kai, without saying a word.  
  
Ray and Kai walked to the stand and Ray was surprised to see the Michelle and Michie at the stand. He also noticed that Michelle and Michie were ignoring Kai and Kai was avoiding his eyes to be in contact with the stands. Ray decided to study the two ladies and Kai. He also noticed two other people beside them in the stand. One man and one woman. "They must be the rest of the Siblingsblade team." Ray had heard of the Siblingsblade team before and he had figured the two ladies' identity when he was walking to the stands. This team can never be underestimated, Ray knows.  
  
Meanwhile, a big screen appeared from the sky of the stadium and words were found on it. Roy was relieved, so was Kai (Ray noticed.). The Siblingsblade are in the "E" group of the 36 teams competing for the Championship. The Bladebreakers are in the "A" group and will not meet Siblingsblade till the semifinals, if both of them survive the qualification rounds. "Ray, would you mind coming with me to the Gents." whispered Kai. He felt that he was very tired and needed some time to himself, even if it means going to the toilet. It was just an excuse. He knew. Ray agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"Sisters, where have you been? Mother had just reached here. If she does not see Michelle, she will go and look for both of you. And I knew that Kai is competing too." spoke an tall girl who had called Michelle and Michie to go to her. Upon hearing that girl's last words, Michie snapped," Mica, why didn't you tell us then? If Mother sees Kai, she'll go furious too!"" Don't you worry? Jason will make sure that Kai and Mom will not meet." Mica said calmly.  
  
'Jason' did not take notice of Mica's words and kept looking at Michelle. Mica noticed it and her eyes saddened. Jason walked towards Michelle and she looked at him. They were both silent for a while and Jason spoke, "Michelle, take care of yourself, will you?" Michelle said nothing but nodded.  
  
Jason said again, " Wait for me. Mica, will you mind telling Aunt that I am going to the toilet." He then walked away.  
  
****************  
  
Fate is always so funny. Two people, who should not have met, have met and the place is the toilet! So ironic. But well, Jason and Kai (they were enemies.) did.  
  
****************  
  
Jason abruptly stopped at the toilet door. He met Kai. Kai saw Jason and stood rooted to the ground. Jason's eyes suddenly flared. He walked towards Kai and Jason landed him with a punch but saw Kai get away from his seemingly powerful punch.  
  
Instinctively, Kai caught hold of Jason's arm and wanted to break it but he abruptly stopped, giving Jason a RARE chance to hit Kai right at his face. Ray was shocked but managed to break Jason free from Kai. Kai seemed to be shocked too.  
  
A pressurizing atmosphere was resulted in this incident . . . Jason stared at Kai and Kai looked at Jason.  
  
It seemed forever . . . 


	3. Remembering

"That is for Michelle! Let go of me, Ray Kon," Jason scowled at Kai and Ray and he walked away.  
  
"Umm. Guess I will wait for you outside." Ray said and left the toilet. He decided to wait for Kai and he also knows what Kai was thinking. But he had to preserve Kai's pride . . . and he needs to figure out why that guy knows his name and why that same guy seemed to loathe Kai so much?  
  
Not saying a word, Kai went to a toilet cubicle. Kai waited to hear Ray leave and punched the cubicle's door, which fell. Kai's fist was bleeding but after a few seconds . . . healed. There also was no sign of bruises on Kai's face also.  
  
Ray gasped. He heard the noise and went in to see what happened but he saw an unbelievable thing . . . Kai's wounds can heal so quickly!  
  
Kai walked out of the toilet, leaving Ray deep in his thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kai stood rooted to the ground outside the 'Bladebreakers' Room. He could hear the loud snoring of Tyson in the room but he did not bothered. Tyson always snores.  
  
(Back to Kai's thoughts)  
  
"I am in more trouble than I can help myself with! How am I going to explain to Ray and Michelle?" he pondered and frowned slightly. The frown was not obvious because Kai knew how to restrain his feelings but two problems had aroused and he is really bothered.  
  
(End of thoughts)  
  
Kai turned open the doorknob and entered the room.  
  
In a corner, Kenny was working with Dizzy (as usual) and Max was sleeping beside Tyson . . . and hugging him. Kai looked at both of them with disgust.  
  
He walked to his belongings' side and took out Dranzer, his blade, and sighed. "Master . . . Are you alright?" telepathed Dranzer to Kai. It continued," Swen and his mistress is here, is it that which made you so worried? And . . ." Dranzer stopped her talking as Kai scolded her, "Shut up, Dranzer." She did not speak and returned to her blade as Kai lied on his bed and closed his eyes . . .  
  
*In the middle of the night***Flashes of memory came to Kai's mind. ***  
  
Michelle smiled at him at his grandfather's home . . . under the very eyes of Voltaire. Kai was mesmerized by her smile. Voltaire had an unrecognizable smirk on his face.  
  
"They are a pair. Real fitting. A weakness of his, I might say." Voltaire thought.  
  
The scene changed . . .  
  
"No!" screamed Kai as he watched Michelle being bashed up Tala and Spencer. Kai had refused to beyblade with the both of them the previous day and they did this as to revenge Kai (petty, aren't they?).  
  
She did not show fear . . . showing instead intense hatred. However, Kai could not stand it anymore and wanted to rush to her aid. But he could not . . . Ian was restraining him.  
  
At a distance, Boris watched with a smile . . .  
  
She was semiconscious by now and blood dripped from her mouth but she just stared at Tala and Spencer. Tala was made angry by her stare and hit her head with his fist. Michelle fainted.  
  
With a growl, Kai broke free of Ian and dashed to Michelle. Kai asked, "Are you okay?" She did not reply. Spencer wanted to hit Michelle again but Kai instead caught his hand and dislocated his shoulder with a twist. Spencer groaned and fell as Tala watched in horror as Kai stared at him intimidating.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"This is enough! Tala, Ian, carry Spencer to the First Aid and wait in Mister Voltaire's room. Now." Boris scowled at both of them. He cannot allow Michelle to be harmed in any way . . . She has a use for Voltaire's ambitious plan.  
  
Kai took no notice of Boris. But then, Boris whispered to Kai, "I will punish the both of them. Go to the First Aid room." Kai nodded and carrying Michelle, ran at high speed to the hospital wing . . .  
  
*End of Kai's dream***  
  
Kai woke up . . . Why did he dream that?  
  
*******  
  
End of Blade 2 ^ ^ ^  
  
Well, how's my story? I need feedback from all of you people out there!! So PLEASE review!  
  
Tala, Ian and Spencer are the Demolition Boys, remember? *******  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	4. Start! 321 RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Doo . . . Doo . . .  
  
There is only this sound lingering in a semi-empty room. There was a bed and on it laid a woman with a respirator on her mouth as she slept on. Outside the room was a man with a doctor's robe.  
  
He spoke, "Judy, how long will it take to replenish Swen's energy level?"  
  
Judy replied, "Right after Michelle wakes up and eats her medicine. Jason, this cannot do. She does not eat the medicine regularly and seldom take a good rest. If she continues her way, she'll only have a shorter life. She is your fiancée, do advise."  
  
Jason sighed, " If only she listens to me and stop thinking about Kai Hiwatari!" He ended his words with a clenched fist and he wanted to hit the wall when Judy hushed him. "You'll wake Michelle!"  
  
******  
  
In fact, Michelle had already woken.  
  
She pretended to be asleep just to listen to what Judy has to say about her. She is Jason's fiancée all right but this marriage was a forced one - between the Dickinson and the Kitz family. She does not dislike Jason but . . . it is just that she treats him with respect more than anything else. . .  
  
And Michelle allowed herself to drift off to sleep. She will need rest for tomorrow's first match.  
  
*******  
  
Kai sat upright and recalled the dream he just had . . . "Michelle. Michelle." Kai murmured to himself. Just then, he heard the door open and immediately pretended to sleep.  
  
It was Ray who entered. He carefully climbed to his bed (Ray has to cross over Kenny to get to his bed.). Silence followed . . .  
  
Kai knew everyone's in the room and asleep now before he got up and went to the balcony to look at the stars. Kai stood there for the whole night until five-forty in the morning, before he went back to the room.  
  
****  
  
The next morning.  
  
****  
  
"Food!" Tyson exclaimed. "Wake up all of you!" He continued to scream.  
  
Yawning, Ray, Max and Kenny opened their eyes and Ray reached for the clock. It is only seven o'clock in the morning.  
  
"What's the matter? Tyson, how come you wake up so early? It is a miracle." Max grumbled.  
  
"I found out that before eight o'clock there will be a free buffet for the beybladers! And since you guys *especially Kai* keeps on complaining I spend a lot of money on food, might as well eat a free buffet!" Tyson spoke as he held a hotel itinerary in his hands. He looked around and found Kai to be missing.  
  
"Where's Kai?"  
  
"Beats me, probably is downstairs practicing his blade." Ray suggested.  
  
"Then lets go find him and go for breakfast!" Tyson shouted in happiness.  
  
So the four people went down to lounge. But they could not find Kai. Tyson complained about his stomach rumbling and so, they went to the restaurant to eat breakfast.  
  
"Kai! You're in the there to eat breakfast without us?!" Tyson could not believe his eyes. Neither do the other three people.  
  
Kai did not answer but just glanced at his teammates. He walked to a table and sat down with a tray on his hands. On it was just some fruits. Tyson and the rest followed suit, however, Kai said gravely, "Don't sit with me." He was glaring at the table in front of him. The team followed his eyes and saw the Siblingsblade in an enclosed room in front of their table.  
  
"Come on, guys. We'll go to another table." Ray said silently. Tyson wanted to protest but he stopped when Kai gave him a hard glare.  
  
"He's back after a weird day yesterday," remarked Max. Kenny nodded with agreement but Tyson fumed. Ray was silent.  
  
***  
  
In the enclosed room. . .  
  
***  
  
"Michelle, today is our first match. Are you sure you want to compete?" queried Michie who wore a red spaghetti stripped shirt and sporting a short but permed hair.  
  
Michelle who had her long, silky hair tied in a bun and wearing a white and black sleeveless top, replied plainly, "There is no reason why I should not compete. No one can convince me not to. . . including you - Jason."  
  
Jason wanted to retort her but her last words froze him. He did not tell Michelle of his meeting with Kai yesterday, yet.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
A waitress entered the room, breaking the silence. "Madams, Sir, what do you want to eat?"  
  
All ordered breakfast set meals, except Michelle.  
  
"A bowl of plain porridge, please." Michelle said.  
  
"But we do not have it Ma'm," the waitress replied.  
  
Michelle stared at her and did not say a word. But her eyes were like pillars of ice. The waitress shuddered.  
  
Mica abruptly ordered, "Have two pieces of plain bread then." The waitress nodded with relief. She felt cold just now as Michelle stared straight at her and she felt as if her spirit is being sucked in Michelle's eyes. However, she was puzzled. Why did Michelle order such plain food? But she left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Kai observed Michelle intently and felt something amiss with her. 'Her cold air still lingers with her aura. But, I feel that Swen inside her is very weak. What's the matter?' he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Michelle sat at the table and ate the bread without a word. Opposite her was Kai but she did not see him. Suddenly, her vision blurred. However, as if nothing has happened, she kept on eating. She does not want her chance of competing from being ruined.  
  
############################  
  
Ten o'clock in the morning. The start of the first round of the Beyblade championships.  
  
############################  
  
All the Beybladers had gathered at the stadium.  
  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am Nick Jammers your commentary host for this whole tournament! The first round is between the Mudslingers of Japan against the tournament favourites - Siblingsblade of Singapore! Will this match be a one sided affair? We'll know in a while . . . Bladers take your stand!"  
  
*********  
  
"The first up would be Michie against Ricky. Okay, 3-2-1 let it RIPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Both Michie and Ricky set off their blades. Michie's yellow blade spun itself round Ricky's blade in circles and kept on banging Ricky's blade. However, his defense stood firm and finally, he screamed, "Rock! Slam the other blade, now!" A gray rhino appeared and slammed Michie's blade. But she stood at her spot with a smile on her face.  
  
********* Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers watched from the stand. Kai was missing . . . again - the second time in two days. Where is Kai?  
  
Tyson asked Kenny, "Chief. How's her attack? Chief . . .?"  
  
"Ooh . . . ah . . .Umm. Her defense is good but her attack is also good too . . ."Kenny said but obviously, he is not attentive at all!  
  
"What? Chief, snap out of it." Tyson snapped.  
  
"Give him a break, Tyson." A female voice spoke. It was Dizzi, she continued, "Someone's got a crush on someone and cannot think properly . . .Ah well . . . Her Bitbeast is Trix, a phoenix type whose defense is indeed good but has only one attack . . . Trix is a stupid fellow."  
  
"Dizzi, stop spouting nonsense and keep quiet!" Kenny scolded. Dizzi went silent.  
  
*********  
  
"Trix, stay where you are. Airwave attack! Now." Michie coolly said but Rock was caught in a whirlwind created by Tri and expelled outside the dish.  
  
"Done. Thank you, Ricky!" Michie walked towards Ricky and shook his hand. Ricky blushed.  
  
Michie skipped her way to her other teammates at the bench and Jason stood up.  
  
"My turn." "Good luck, Jason." Mica said. But Jason just looked at Michelle and walked to his position. Mica looked back at Michelle and she was clearly jealous . . .  
  
****  
  
Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee . . . Is my story that bad? (Just kidding!) Anyway, this story is the longest I have attempted so far . . . hope you like it. R&R.  
  
********* 


	5. Past vengence

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bladebreakers team. I own the Siblingsblade and Mudslinger in this story only.  
  
********************  
  
Mica stared at her elder sister with intense hatred. Sensing her own emotions, she took out three pills and popped them into her mouth. Breathing deep, she counted to ten before turning her eyes to Jason.  
  
Michelle sat on the bench with eyes closed. She felt Mica's stare at her and sighed.  
  
Michie caught her sighing and said, "Sis, why you sighing? Have you eaten your pills? Why, sis? Why do you still want to compete when you know you can't?"  
  
Suddenly, Michelle opened her eyes, " I repeat . . . again. I am not giving up my chance to beyblade in front of Kai and his gang. I must tell him with my actions that I have forgotten him fully!" Her team's constant reminder of her not being fit to beyblade agitated her.  
  
Rashly, Michie retorted, " You know very well to yourself that you're lying to all of us. So DO NOT lie to me either, sis! Why must you always say things that betray yourself? Why can't you just admit that . . .?" She stopped at Michelle's fury.  
  
"This is my business, not yours to care . . . Spare your words!" Michelle snarled at Michie. Michie turned her head away.  
  
Seeing her sister's hurt expression, Michelle gently whispered, "Sorry Michie . . . I don't mean to say harsh words. It's just that . . . I need courage to say some things. It's not as easy as you think it is to admit my feelings."  
  
Michie replied, "I don't know *sob* why we keep on arguing about Kai." Tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Michelle said nothing. Damage was done already.  
  
*********  
  
Nick Jammers' voice boomed, "Next up is Jason vs. Mickey in this second round! Okay. 3-2-1 let it RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
*********  
  
Both blades were set off.  
  
A blinding flash ensued and Mickey screamed, "Stomp! Stampede attack on Jason!"  
  
Within a few seconds, a huge gray elephant appeared and charged towards other blade. Jason dodged the blade and shouted, " Fir-re, Lash attack!" A white fiery dragon emerged from Jason's blade and whipped its tail at Stomp.  
  
However, no harm was done to Stomp and Mickey shouted again, " Sand tornado!"  
  
Caught unguarded, Jason's blade was knocked out. Miraculously, it did not fall off the dish . . . "Jason! Sister in trouble!" A female voice shouted at the top of her head.  
  
Abruptly, Jason turned to the bench and his eyes narrowed. " Fir-re, the defense tactic now! 'Define your powers combine, Shield!'" Then, the white dragon transformed himself to a human form! Clasping 'his' hands, a Chinese word 'Dun' appeared on 'his' forehead. # Dun is shield in Chinese. #  
  
At the same time, Mickey said, "Stampede."  
  
A silvery jelly-like wall appeared.  
  
Stomp was pushed back even though he did bang at Fir-re. It was the wall that did that and Stomp staggered clumsily before returning to Mickey's blade and his blade stopped spinning.  
  
Jason won! But, no happiness was written on his face as he dashed to the bench . . .  
  
************  
  
Michelle gasped . . . and gasped like she was having breathing difficulties. Michie quickly turned to Michelle and took out a small but long tube from Michelle's clothes and put them to her sister's nostrils but Michelle continued to gasp for air, having no choice, she shouted for Jason. But by then he had won already.  
  
Kneeling next to Michelle, he pressed his hands on Michelle's chest and started to push downwards very skillfully - as if he did this action for a long time . . .  
  
Jason murmured, "Hand on Michelle. You can do it again!"  
  
*******  
  
The spectators were shocked by the incident and a commotion ensued.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick Jammers also saw the incident and was dumbstruck. A hand landed on his shoulder and he stood up, "Mr. Dickinson . . ." The BBA Official took over the mike and spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen. The match will stop for a while and resume in another hour's time."  
  
**********  
  
Tyson was shocked too. But he saw Kai running towards the bench where the Siblingsblade was.  
  
He shouted to Kenny, "What's happening?"  
  
Dizzi replied for her master, "Beats us."  
  
************  
  
After breakfast, Kai decided to follow the Siblingsblade. But Mr. Dickinson stopped him at the lift to their rooms.  
  
"I need to speak to you." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Me too. Kai. Long time no see." A female voice spoke.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "Aunt Kitz! Why are you here?"  
  
"This way, Mistress." An old lady who wore a cheongsam (A Chinese dress) led the way to a room and Kai followed suit. Mr. Dickinson also entered.  
  
"Sit, please. Ah Lan, pour coffee for Mr. Dickinson. Kai, what do you want to drink?" 'Aunt Kitz' asked.  
  
Kai just shook his head. He is not thirsty anyway.  
  
"Lily, I think both of you should talk alone. I'll leave the room." Mr. Dickinson told 'Aunt Kitz' who is Lily.  
  
Immediately, Lily replied, "No! Don't go. There is something that I should clarify and announce to you, Uncle."  
  
Mr. Dickinson turned around surprisingly. "So now, then you wanna tell the truth?"  
  
Now, Lily was surprised too.  
  
"Don't think I don't know your secret," Mr. Dickinson continued, " You did not dislike Kai. You just want Voltaire to assume that you hate Kai so as not to get Kai killed. Isn't it? Now, I know how a stubborn temper can be passed to your daughter too. She had."  
  
" Stop. It is supposed to be a secret. How did you know?"  
  
" Jason approached me to fund him for research on Michelle's rare disease. He's my only grandson, so I'll have to oblige. I'm sure you knew that. Didn't you?"  
  
Kai heard Mr. Dickinson's words and froze. 'Michelle has a rare disease?'  
  
"Can anybody tell me what is going on?! Aunt, you are supposed to tell me all of her conditions in your letters! Why did you leave this piece of information out!?" Kai shouted in agony and fury. He always loses his temper and composure when Michelle is implicated in it.  
  
"I did not tell you because you would most probably become what you are acting now and go to find her. Then? Get us killed? You jolly well know how the fucking Evil Voltaire Hiwatari is! How . . . what pain does Michelle have to bear in hiding that she know our plot from the beginning and pretend that she hates you when she's not! Do you know her pain? No. I don't think you do." Lily thundered. "You hurt her badly and it's not going to be easy to wipe off the pain."  
  
"Aunt, tell me what disease Michelle has and I'll do what you want."  
  
"You baka should try to help her from your heart, not what I want you to. Michelle's character is not the first time you know, isn't it?" Lily said.  
  
************  
  
Kai just ran with all his might to the stadium. He ran and ran, hoping that he could instead teleport himself there. Such was the urgency . . . the desire to his only loved.  
  
Meanwhile, words rang in his head.  
  
"Kai, Brace yourself," said Lily. "What she got is a rare heart disease. There is no such record to this disease. We don't know why and how she got this illness . . . but to recent research, we found out that maybe Swen is involved. You see. Swen is the most peculiar bitbeast that ever evolved. Voltaire created it. At first, everyone thinks that Swen is a legendary bitbeast. Well, it is, but combined with technology of Voltaire's lab, he created Swen that is what Michelle has now."  
  
***********  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks. Jason was trying to do CPR on Michelle. His eyes flared at the sight of Jason pressing Michelle's chest. He dashed to them . . .  
  
*****************************  
  
Whew. Another long story. I figured out that I should write long stories from now on. Hope it's not long- winded for all of you to write.  
  
I am getting so few reviews! I desperately need some criticism to improve my fanfics. I do not even know if you, the reader like my story or not.  
  
Please, R&R! Thank you very much if you do.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Virginia Choir. 


	6. True to the heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades! I do not own Voltaire also. I only own Lily Kwan, Judy Clifford, the Siblingsblade, Vicky and the Swollenteam.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Kai shouted and pushed Jason away. Jason was pushed aside as he saw Kai doing CPR on Michelle.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? She needs proper medical care . . .!" He stopped as Kai looked at him threateningly.  
  
To Jason's surprise, Kai stood up and said with a coarse voice, " Then, save her."  
  
Kai walked away . . .  
  
************  
  
"Kai! What do you mean by that, disappearing into thin air then appear out of nowhere again . . .?" Tyson growled at him. But Kai ignored him. Pissed off by his cold attitude against him, Tyson pushed him hard but somehow Kai was still standing even though he seemed dazed.  
  
Kai looked at the Bladebreakers with a pair of unusual eyes. His eyes were not cold at all; in fact, they seemed empty of all emotions. His eyes made the others feel as if Kai is a lost child.  
  
The Bladebreakers were very surprised at the look on Kai's eyes.  
  
Even Tyson (the guy who is always so slow mentally) sensed something amiss.  
  
Tyson muttered sorry and stared at Kai as if Kai was an alien . . .  
  
***********  
  
"Michelle!" Jason patted Michelle's face.  
  
They were in an enclosed room with the sound of 'doo' ringing in it. Jason was still perspiring even though he was in an air-conditioned room.  
  
"Jason, Mica, Michie, relax. She's going to be fine. She is not fit to play the next match with this body of hers. Mica has to battle or forfeit this match." Judy Clifford assured the Siblingsblade.  
  
Michelle was carried to her special cooperating room after her breath had stabilized and Jason stopped his CPR action.  
  
But Jason was really bewildered with Kai. But he shook the thought away and tried to concentrate on what to do next.  
  
"Jason, I can play Vicky ^Leader of the Mudslingers'^ with my Tri-Star." Mica spoke.  
  
However, another voice spoke. "I'm fine and should be the one battling!" Michelle weakly said so but determinedly.  
  
But, Jason retorted, "You are still so weak! To play out there will not win you the match but only make your condition worse! Listen to us. You should not have practiced blading today At ALL!"  
  
Michelle wanted to raise her voice but she saw the worried looks on their faces and resigned, "Okay."  
  
***************  
  
"Sorry for the delay, folks. Something happened and we shall continue the match. Next up is Mica vs. Vicky. Ready bladders? Okay. 3-2-1 Let it RIPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Nick Jammers issued the start.  
  
Mica's white blade looked shaky at the bowl and Vick shouted, "Bobby, Flash!"  
  
A bright light appeared and Mica's blade toppled dangerously on the edge.  
  
"Tri-star, Escapoly!" A white unicorn appeared and dashed to Bobby. It managed to balance itself but Bobby was not knocked out either!  
  
Tri-star's effort was useless. Vicky commanded, "Flash rain!"  
  
A tsunami appeared and washed Tri-star out of the dish.  
  
"Vicky won! But what a pity, the Siblingsblade still wins this round!" Nick boomed.  
  
The audience stood up and clapped loudly for both teams.  
  
********* No one could have thought that Kai would bang into a woman. The Bladebreakers saw in disbelief as that woman sent a slap on Kai's face. More so when Kai's face was actually slapped and he even fell . . . well almost . . . Kai staggered.  
  
"Mistress! Mistress! Jason and the rest are coming our way. ASAP!" shouted an elderly but loud voice.  
  
" You better keep your promises!" The woman spoke and walked away towards the Siblingsblade.  
  
Suddenly, Kai sprinted away from his teammates. Caught by surprise, they paused for a while before going after Kai . . .  
  
He thought that he could have gone on with his life without Michelle. How naïve. Then Kai slowed down in his tracks. He . . . being naïve? No he cannot be!  
  
But the voice inside him kept on reminding the lasts words Lily Kwan/Aunt Kitz told him before he left, "Jason was the person who supported her all the last few years. And I still know that she still loves you but it is hard for her not to hate you at the same time. After all, she did not know the truth behind her kidnap, you know what I mean? Both of you can't have each other apart, you're all destined."  
  
Kai would never dare to admit his feelings for Michelle because of someone . . . and that someone would definitely use any means to get his ambitions fulfilled. To prevent he/she's ambitions, Kai has to do some things drastic. He learnt it from that someone.  
  
***************  
  
Max, Kenny and Ray had mutual understanding and were silent. However, as usual, Tyson was unsure of what was going on but he followed the others . . .  
  
****************  
  
"Mom! We're through to the second phase!" Michie shrieked excitedly. Then, she lowered her volume and whispered, "Nanny, how are you?" Lily Kwan laughed.  
  
"Lan, give her a break. She will not need lectures from you. Okay?" An old lady wearing cheongsam had wanted to scold Michie for her rudeness when her mistress intervened. "Okay, unless she give more respect to you, that is." She stared coldly at Michie.  
  
Lily Kwan queried Jason who was staring at blank space, " How's Michelle? Jason!" Jason was not attentive at all.  
  
Suddenly, Lily made a move towards Jason. Her clawed fingers was about to sink onto Jason's shoulder when Jason grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him and his free hand went for Lily's throat.  
  
Caught by surprise, Lan was momentarily stunned before sending a kick to Jason's free hand and chopped Jason's neck. Lan yelled, " Jason Dickinson!"  
  
Jason dodged Lan's blow and released Lily's hand. "I'm sorry!" He apologized.  
  
"Don't think that Michelle is your fiancée then you can do that to your Aunt . . .!" Lan scolded Jason but Lily's hand rose and stopped Lan from continuing her sentence.  
  
Lan went silence but she stared at Jason loathingly. She hates him and everyone who bears the surname of the Dickinson!  
  
"I'm actually glad you know how to counter-attack an enemy, Jason. This goes to show you are not totally lost in your own world." Lily defended Jason. She knows how protective her old servant, Lan, can be towards her and her family.  
  
" We'll go back to our suite and get some rest for tomorrow. We are gonna to observe the Bladebreakers play tomorrow." Lily ordered. Continuing, she spoke, " Meanwhile, Jason please lead me to Michelle. Lan, accompany the rest to their rooms."  
  
Lily smiled as she saw Michie groan . . . But there are more things on her mind that she does not want the others to know . . .  
  
*********************  
  
The door opened and both Judy and Michelle were startled. "Mother!" exclaimed Michelle as she tried to run towards Lily but Lily and Jason both ran after her and pinned her to the bed.  
  
Michelle protested, "Mother, Jason. I am not weak!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Jason bellowed.  
  
Michelle growled, "That's none of your business!" She halted as Lily gave her irk look.  
  
" Jason, Clifford, leave the room." Lily commanded.  
  
Jason closed the door behind him. But he secretly placed an electronic bug to the inside of the door. He's going to use any way to listen to the twosomes' dialogue.  
  
*******************  
  
"Kai! Wait for us!" Ray shouted. They could not keep pace with Kai's footsteps.  
  
Kenny panted, "I can't take it anymore." Max also chorused with Kenny but Tyson was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Max scanned the place, "Where the hell is Tyson?" He asked.  
  
"Guys! Kai went back to his room and slammed the door." A voice gradually went louder and Tyson ran towards his friends, panting.  
  
The others gaped. "You all think I can only eat, hm?" He scoffed.  
  
"Then lets go find him!" Ray said. But Tyson strides to Ray and asked, " Ray, do you know what happened to Kai? He seemed so different. I'm sure you know something because that first day we were here; you two went to the toilet. Ray, I'm waiting for you to speak up."  
  
Tyson looked deep into Ray's eyes. Ray's eyes widened but spoke slowly, " He can heal himself after he hurt himself."  
  
Then, Ray explained to the others what actually happened and gave them his thoughts. But Tyson clenched his fist and scolded, "What does that Jason Dickinson think he is? It is obvious that he looks down on us."  
  
"But. . ."Ray wanted to say something but a low rumbling sound was heard.  
  
"Sorry." Tyson mumbled. "Why don't we go eat something before we get our revenge? Huh, Max, what ya think?"  
  
Max chorused, "Yeah! Ray, thanks for telling us what really happened! Come on, guys!"  
  
Max ran with Tyson and the others followed. . .  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
In Michelle's room  
  
# # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Mom!" Michelle called.  
  
Lily sat on her daughter's bed and stroked her head with her brows knitted together.  
  
" How you feeling with Kai's presence?" She asked. Michelle hugged her mother.  
  
A lump came to her throat and she sighed, "Mom, why did you not inform me of Kai coming? I always thought that I have got over him already. . ." Her eyes dulled.  
  
Lily did not say anything, pushing away Michelle, she answered, "Michelle, you can never lie to me. I can see your heartache. . . after all, your father. . ." Lily choked. Michelle, in turn, patted her mother's back and gently queried, "Mom, you never tell us about our father?" However, she knew her mother would not tell her.  
  
" Okay, get to sleep. You just had a relapse. Are you sure you're alright? If not, you do not need to go to see the Bladebreakers play the Swollenteam." Lily said.  
  
Michelle's eyes widened but remained quiet. She obediently closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to sleep by breathing up to 6 counts and exhaling and repeating the whole process.  
  
***************************  
  
" Nothing!" Jason muttered. He did not get any information. A hand rested on his shoulder and Jason turned around and saw Lily. " Don't do this again!" She warned.  
  
She was beginning to find Jason on his nerves. If it is not for Voltaire. . . She would never betroth her daughter to an unscrupulous person!  
  
**************************  
  
Kai went to his drawer and took out Dranzer. Dranzer telepath to her master, " Master, you will never be able betray your own feelings. If you do, Boris would have won his match over you and Michelle."  
  
Kai was startled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Dranzer was amazed.  
  
" Never mind." Kai said and he left the room with his blade. He is going to find his mates and start practicing. 'They must be in the restaurant.' Kai thought.  
  
***************************  
  
Tyson pressed his stomach and stood up. "Come on, let's find Kai."  
  
"Don't need to find me, I'm here." Kai's voice appeared and he motioned the rest to follow him. Kai went to the hotel (Where all the competitors are staying) and asked the lady there to contact Mr. Dickinson.  
  
After a while, Mr. Dickinson was seen.  
  
" Kids, we're going to the stadium itself. Miss Lily Kitz has generously helped us secure a room to practice for tomorrow's match."  
  
Max queried, " Who is she?" Mr. Dickinson answered his question, " She's the co-founder of the BBA and she's your mother's mentor, Max. She also happens to be my grand son-in-law's mother."  
  
Kai sank into melancholy as the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson boarded a bus to the stadium . . .  
  
****************  
  
End of Blade 6.  
  
*********  
  
Whew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What a grueling three days! This is so long a story but as long as everyone who read my story is happy, I'm happy too!  
  
I'm going to let things in my story be a very emotional one. I have thought of the ending and implications in this story already and am just going to piece all my ideas together to write an interesting story for all of you. But . . .  
  
For now, my story would be quite long-winded. Also, you may have to reread and reread my story to connect the whole story! There would be some blood in my next story though, so brace yourself tight!  
  
Love-  
  
Virginia Choir  
  
*********** 


	7. Semi reunion

Hi! Maybe noone's gonna read my story anymore but what the heck! I'm still continuing in my story! I am Virginia and Michelle happens to be my story's character!  
  
Michelle: Why no one reading your story? *Some people must have read but don't want to review* This is unforgivable!  
  
Kai: Yeah. Maybe no one knows you and think a story that features a nobody with me sucks!  
  
Me: I protest! My story does not suck! If what you mean is true then its just because people out there cannot accept my story only. Thanks for criticizing but I want to continue with my story! You do the disclaimer, Kai! (Stares hard at him and Michelle joins in)  
  
Michelle: Say that!  
  
Kai: All right. All right. Virginia Choir does not own any beyblades. But she does own the Siblingsblade and Judy Clifford.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
On the bus ########  
  
Mr. Dickinson sat beside Kai. Silence followed and Mr. Dickinson broke the silence, " Kai. The Siblingsblade are at the stadium too. But Jason and Michelle will be there. Don't ask me why I tell you this but I hate Michelle to marry Jason. You know that he is an unscrupulous person, don't you? But I had to agree to this marriage. As Lily said, this is to divert attention from Voltaire."  
  
Kai listened to Mr. Dickinson quietly and he only replied, "Hn."  
  
He seemed calm but in fact he is not. He's only trying to control his anger and despair . . .  
  
" Reached our destination!" Tyson exclaimed and went down the bus. The others followed.  
  
*****************************  
  
They're at the base of the stadium and took an elevator to the fourth floor of the building. Mr. Dickinson led the Bladebreakers to a room then placed his finger to an electronic devise and spoke, " This room is secured by electronics and I am the only person to open this door, so do not worry. No one will disturb you in training."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Dickinson . . . Grandfather, what the heck are you doing around here?" Tyson yelled he entered the room.  
  
*************  
  
Inside the rooms were five round tables with no legs and on the table are two remote controllers.  
  
**************  
  
" How's ya, son?" Grandfather whacked Tyson's back down hard. Tyson groaned.  
  
" You never answer my question!"  
  
" Are you not happy to see me?" Grandfather fakery sobbed.  
  
" I won't care you!" Tyson said and took a remote from the table while his grandfather walked away from him.  
  
Grandfather told Mr. Dickinson he is leaving and left the room.  
  
Kai sat on a chair beside one of the round table and said, "Let's get started!"  
  
Tyson pressed the remote control and one of the round table opened up to reveal a dish with a forest inside.  
  
"Wow. I wonder why they have to do this?" asked Ray to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
" Well, this is to prevent the inside to become dusty. There is no cleaner in this stadium and every people who trained here would have to clean up the place or be fined. Do not care why this peculiar rule is erected, just do it, okay boys?"  
  
Tyson moaned. He hates housework.  
  
" Stop moaning and start practicing, Tyson." Kai scolded and launched his blade to the dish.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Tyson yelled but stopped in his tracks as Kai stared at him. Kai turned his back to Tyson and commanded, "Dranzer, fire arrow!"  
  
Tyson made a face at Kai and took the remote control to press another button. This time another table revealed a sea. "Dragoon!" He shouted and started to practice.  
  
Two more tables revealed different themes of attack for Max and Ray. Kenny was deep in his thoughts and Dizzi said sarcastically, "Miss her, do you? Well, I guess your blush says it all!" Kenny blushed.  
  
"Let me see." Kenny went over to Max but left Dizzi on the yet-to-be revealed table.  
  
"Hey!" Dizzi exclaimed.  
  
**********************  
  
Tyson's grandfather slowly paced the corridor. 'Should I find Lily? I think I should.'  
  
" Master Kinomiya!" a female voice called. Michelle ran up to the grandfather. He was shocked to see his disciple.  
  
" I thought you are not supposed to come out!" another female voice yelled. She stopped in her tracks and gazed at the grandfather. The grandfather gaped, "Hui Lan! Long time no see."  
  
Hui Lan looked shell-shocked but she abruptly hurled a fist towards the Grandfather, "Matt . . . You are alive?" She startled. Matt, the grandfather caught her fist and squeezed it gently.  
  
Hui Lan's lip quivered and was close to tears.  
  
" Hui Lan!" another voice called. "Ooh . . . Uncle Matt!" Lily Kwan called the grandfather and explained to Hui Lan, " Lan, I told you he's not dead."  
  
Matt hugged Lan tight and Lan blushed.  
  
"Nanny! Grandpa Matt!" Michie appeared and her expression was the same as Lan. Mica and Jason followed.  
  
Jason saw Matt and he quickly turns his head away from him and was numbed too. He felt Matt's fiery glaze at him. Matt opened his mouth to say something but decided not to.  
  
'Not in front of Mica.' The grandfather thought.  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Dickinson was seen and his voice boomed, "Can you go to Room 429 to practice, Michelle? This is the only room left, you tell me so late that you want to come and I had no time to prepare."  
  
Michelle sprinted to him and murmured, "Thanks. But I want to go to Kai's room with my Mother. Can you help me?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson was stunned for a while before nodding his head. Michelle ran back to Lily and whispered to her. Lily nodded her head too.  
  
Jason was made curios by those nodding of heads and decided to follow Michelle.  
  
*********************  
  
"Dragoon, try this new attack - Straight storm! Make a tsunami to sweep Draciel away!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Max's eyes widened and before he can defend himself, Draciel was swept away by the tsunami Dragoon created.  
  
# Splash #  
  
Max and Tyson were soaked to their skin, as the tsunami grew too big and spilled out!  
  
Ray chuckled and told Driger to do a Tiger Claw. Then, a blue blade appeared out of the blue to attack Ray.  
  
" So you want to battle me." Ray said.  
  
"Yes, I challenge you to a match now. Dranzer, Fire arrow!"  
  
Heat surfaced and scorched the football field's dry grass to black in color.  
  
"That was fast, Kai." Complained Ray.  
  
Tyson stride over to Kai and challenged him. Tyson pressed the last button of the remote control and the last table revealed a dish with the theme of an amusement park.  
  
"This is cool!"  
  
"3-2-1. Let it RiPPPPPPPPPP!" Kenny boomed.  
  
Both blades were launched. Tyson attacked Kai but Kai dodged and Tyson's attack was fruitless. Kai then yelled, "Dranzer, Fire arrow!"  
  
Red flames were thrown to Tyson's blade and Tyson quickly counter-attacked.  
  
"Dragoon. Phantom Hurricane Wind!"  
  
"Swen, Shielter! Next, Wanado!" A feminine voice screamed and a white silvery shield appeared to block Tyson's attack. Then, a tornado bigger than Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane swept Dragoon away.  
  
Dragoon was badly injured and the blade stopped spinning before he can react.  
  
"How could you do this?" Max growled at Michelle who defeated Tyson.  
  
In a freezing tone, she gently said, "Kai, is mine to defeat, not Tyson Kinomiya." She glanced at Tyson and muttered sorry to him. Tyson shook his head and sat down on the floor looking defeated (Well, he's been defeated, right?).  
  
Kai's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed numerous times as if to say something to her.  
  
Suddenly, Michelle turned her head away and covered her mouth. Then, she squatted down and fell down with a thud. Kai dashed over to her and turned her head around.  
  
A streak of blood flowed down her mouth. Kenny, Max and Ray all gasped.  
  
Immediately, Kai carried Michelle and rushed to the door and he banged it hard.  
  
*******************  
  
Mr. Dickinson and Lily were outside when Kai banged the security door.  
  
Lily screeched, "Uncle Dickinson, open the door!"  
  
"Fine." Mr. Dickinson spoke in a wavering voice.  
  
The door opened and Kai ran at high speed along the long corridor and reached a lift.  
  
"Which level?" Kai yelled.  
  
"The Basement turn right." Was the answer from Lily.  
  
Ray ran out and queried loudly, "What the hell happened?" He continued, "How will Kai know where to treat Michelle?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson answered. "To where my grandson is. Come on, kids. Go in."  
  
The others, except Lily, did not understand.  
  
*****************  
  
Ray, Kenny, Max and Tyson stood around Mr. Dickinson demanding an explanation.  
  
"Err . . . You kids better ask Lily Kitz. She is Lily Kitz, the co-founder of BBA and Tyson grandfather's niece. So, Tyson, Michelle is your cousin. Lily, this is your uncle's grandson." Mr. Dickinson stopped.  
  
Lily stood on the ground feeling a bit strange towards Kenny. She walked towards Tyson and held out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Umm . . . Nice to meet you too." Tyson was taken aback.  
  
Kenny shyly asked Lily, "Aunty, do you remember me? The guy who was with Michie for a week?"  
  
The other Bladebreakers was surprised to hear that. Lily nodded.  
  
"Hey! Can't I even talk to her, Kenny?" Dizzi practically screamed from the laptop.  
  
Lily giggled and all the Bladebreakers' face flushed red. Lily is a very mesmerizing woman, even to the young. She seems to have an aura of beauty (Don't care why I write this phrase!) round her.  
  
However, they recovered fast and asked for an explanation. Lily sighed.  
  
"It is a long story . . . long long time ago . . . . . ."  
  
*****************************  
  
Jason stomped his foot in the room and bellowed, "Stop pacing the room, you're getting me dizzy. Michie!"  
  
Michie did not listen and kept on pacing the room. Jason stood up and tried to trip her with his leg when Michie jumped over it.  
  
"Can't I pace the room? If you are dizzy, you should close your eyes then, so fierce for what!!!" Michie retorted.  
  
Mica shouted, "Stop arguing and try to get out of this room, don't you think so, Nanny?"  
  
Hui Lan nodded in agreement and then, Tyson's grandfather but spoke, "Then I suppose all of you did not take into consideration Michelle? I know more secrets than all of you know, you know? Hui Lan, why don't we battle it out?"  
  
"Matt!" Lan called embarrassingly. However, Matt Kinomiya stroked first. He thrusted his walking cane towards Lan and Lan barely dodged but did anyway.  
  
"That's enough. Mr. Kinomiya and Nanny Lan, are both of you small children?" A black woman wearing a white top and white baggy pants with her long hair tied up ponytail style broke out the words. She used her finger to point Matt Kinomiya and Hui Lan's chest and both of them were rendered immobile.  
  
The Nanny spited, "Your acupuncture will not affect me, Judy Clifford."  
  
Judy replied, "Yes, but Mr. Kinomiya is better than you as long as fighting skill is concerned."  
  
Matt Kinomiya's eyes wandered around and he screamed his head off, "What did you do to me? Let me move!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Matt fell weakly.  
  
************************  
  
" . . . , so Michelle got this unidentified illness and Jason is looking for a cure. " Lily Kitz finished her story. The Bladebreakers were awed.  
  
"So, Michelle's bitbeast Swen is the same as Black Dranzer of Voltaire?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, but he did not get to control Swen as well as he did to the phoenix Dranzer. The bond between Swen and Michelle is so strong that Voltaire failed to control him. Swen has lived for a long time, way before Jesus Christ was born. In fact, we guess that it is one of the remaining dinosaur bitbeast."  
  
"But, Swen looks like a swan."  
  
"There's one thing you need to know, guys. Swen can change into human form, just like Jason's bitbeast, Fir-re."  
  
"What is Fir-re?"  
  
"It's just a long living dragon, but not really as old as Swen, as far as age is concerned."  
  
"So that's why Swen can knock Dragoon out in just one blow. But why are our bitbeast not in the same type when Michelle and I are cousins?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Tyson, I did not marry a man with pure Kinomiya blood. Your uncle Tae Kitz is just an orphan saved by your grand uncle, Tyson. So Michelle does not flow the blood of Kinomiya and of course, the type of bitbeast would be very different."  
  
. . .  
  
"Do all of you want a bite? I can treat all of you when waiting for Kai." Lily said as-a-matter-of-factly, however, her eyes kept on blinking.  
  
"Yes! Aunt! I am SO hungry that I can eat up a buffet course!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Speaking of food, I am also VERY hungry!" Max chorused with Tyson.  
  
And so, the Bladebreakers left the room.  
  
****************  
  
Matt Kinomiya tried in vain to stand up and Hui Lan looked worriedly. Finally, she ran to him and messaged his legs.  
  
"Judy Clifford, how dare you do this to your superior's uncle!"  
  
"Oh yes, who is he? How will I know you speak the truth?"  
  
Hui Lan stood up impulsively when the room's door was knocked hardly. Judy went to the door, unlocked it and gasped, "Kai Hiwatari! Michelle!"  
  
Jason rushed to the door and saw Michelle lying unconscious on Kai's arms.  
  
"Judy, call the ambulance. Password - DIDDY!"  
  
"Okay!" Judy frantically called and ran along the corridor to the downstairs of the building.  
  
Jason took Michelle away from Kai and punched him hardly. Kai did not try to dodge at all and took the blow, but he did not let Jason hold Michelle.  
  
Mica went over and chopped Kai's neck. Kai fell . . . unconsciously but he still did NOT let go of Michelle!  
  
"How?" Michie asked nervously.  
  
"If you do not let go of her, she'll die, Kai Hiwatari." A white, blonde boy with an angel's beauty wearing a red cloak and black tight pants appeared out of the blue and whispered to Kai. He gently prised open Kai's tight fingers and put Michelle to the arms of Jason.  
  
"Let her live or take my life." He spoke and disappeared.  
  
A red blade with white and black spots dropped onto the floor . . .  
  
************ Cliffhanger for all ************  
  
Well. Well. Well. So there is only this much blood- just a streak??!! Do not blame me, blame Kai!  
  
Kai: What I do? You just liked to write about Michelle and my feelings? What about the others?  
  
Me: This story is between you and Michelle; the others just add a complete plot to this story.  
  
Michelle: You know what? I kinda agree with Kai. This is Beyblade after all.  
  
Me: Sob . . . Both of you gang up to me and I have so little reviews! If people review to me that they want the plot changed, I would have more ideas to write. You two bully me . . . Sob . . .  
  
Kai: Stop crying! I am sorry, okay? Don't cry anymore!!!!! *Screaming in real anger*  
  
Me: Sob. . . I stop crying. But I have no guarantee where my story will go if no more reviews are received. So, Kai and Michelle, help me pray so that I can receive reviews! PLEASEEEEEEE.  
  
Kai and Michelle: Okay! 


	8. More memories unfold

My prayer must have been heard! Thanks to the God above!  
  
To Liliana and Lime: Thanks for the spelling, I will change the spelling starting from this story. As for Mr. Dickinson's name, I apologize because when I wrote it, I had no tiny weeny bit of idea of his reel name on the television series and so have to make it up. Thanks a hundred anyway.  
  
Michelle: Will I throw more blood?  
  
Me: No. You may go blind instead because I will find your cure but with side effects.  
  
Michie: Umm. Can I make a request?  
  
Me: Spill it out!  
  
Michie: Don't write censored words anymore, okay?  
  
I give her a 'V' hand sign (Means I agree!).  
  
Kai was standing in a corner, as he hates to do disclaimers but when I agreed to Michie's request, he yells: Hey! Then last time I want you to focus more on other people, you don't agree!  
  
Me: It's the attitude you made this request.  
  
Kai: Okay. Can you focus on others, please?  
  
Me: No way! I like this anyway. # Kai fumes. #  
  
Michelle: Do a good thing and agree to us, please.  
  
Me: I'll consider but on one condition, both of you have to do the disclaimer and kiss!  
  
Kai and Michelle: Why? Alright * receives threatening looks from me *. Virginia Choir does not own any beyblades, only those who you do not recognise! #Smack#  
  
Me: I won't write any more censored words but this kiss will be the last. Now . . . On with the story!  
  
******************** # . . . # Flashback  
  
". . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
********************  
  
Kai was lying on a bed, unconscious. Suddenly, he mumbled something, which made his face looked distorted. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
# In Kai's dream #  
  
"No!" Kai screamed as Boris put a hot steel bar onto Michelle Kitz's delicate skin. She was not unconscious and her eyes widened with fear. The bar scorched her chest and she immediately fainted.  
  
Kai broke free of the chains, which bound him to a wall, unable to save Michelle. He scrambled to get to her but was sent flying a meter away with a punch. Stars appeared before Kai but he kept on trying to get to Michelle.  
  
"Stop the boy!" Boris bellowed.  
  
He then gently whispered to Kai, "If you agree to steal Gwen's bitbeast and give it to me, I'll treat her injuries."  
  
# End #  
  
Kai's eyes opened and tried to get up but a sharp pain across his neck made him groan.  
  
"Don't move. She's fine and been treated." Mica told Kai.  
  
"Do me a favor and let Michelle be away from Jason as far as possible, can you do that?"  
  
Weakly, Kai answered, "She has the right to choose her husband. Can I go and see her, Mica?"  
  
"Promise me you'll do that or I'll kill her!" Mica's eyes went red and she screamed before exiting through a door.  
  
Kai managed to turn his head in only in about 90 degrees, so he used his eyeballs to see where he was.  
  
Kai was in a small room. And there were tables and chairs in the room too. However, Kai noticed a blade, which looks like Michelle's one.  
  
The door opened and Mr. Dickinson appeared with a young lady.  
  
Mr. Dickinson introduced the lady to Kai.  
  
"She's the doctor of Michelle Kitz and Head Secretary of the BBA Company. She is Judy Clifford."  
  
"Hn. Of course I know her, she was involved with the experiment on me. So, how come you become a Secretary?" Kai asked with his brows raised.  
  
Icily, Judy sneered, "You are so easily manipulated by your feelings towards Michelle Kitz. If you have offered some more resistance and defeated them then, she would not be in such a fix. Anyway, just want to tell you that Michelle's bleeding internally thanks to Tyson Kinomiya. She needs blood . . . your blood."  
  
Mr. Dickinson gasped, "Judy, you told me that Michelle is fine!"  
  
"Stanley, do you think Lily Kitz needs to know this piece of information? She'll go nuts and the plan will fail!" Judy continued, "Lily even told the Bladebreakers the whole truth!"  
  
Kai quickly sat up and lost his temper abruptly, "What?"  
  
"You should have told me that!" Mr. Dickinson scolded.  
  
"Stanley, so what if you are an official of BBA? I am a senior to you and Lily Kitz!" Judy said triumphantly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Where?" Kai queried.  
  
"This way, Kai Hiwatari." Judy gestured him towards the door.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stood on his ground firmly, shaking with anger. 'One day, I show her who's better.' He followed the both of them.  
  
What the trio not notice is that the blade on the table beside the bed vibrated and disappeared. * * * * * *  
  
" Take any orders you wish, kids. As long as you finish all the food." Lily smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt." Tyson muffled with peanuts in his mouth, taken from in front of him.  
  
They are in a traditional Chinese restaurant and Ray was quietly sitting on his chair. Suddenly, the door opened and two elders entered the room. The male elder smiled, "How can all of you eat good food without me?"  
  
Tyson called, "Grandfather! Where have you been? Flirting?" he slyly teased his grandfather. The grandfather hit hard on Tyson head and Tyson groaned.  
  
"Ouch! It hurts!"  
  
"Who ask you to be so cheeky?"  
  
"Like grandfather, like grandson."  
  
"It should be 'Like Father, Like son', Tyson."  
  
Hui Lan watched sadly between the Matt Kinomiya and his grandson's cheeky exchanges of words. Matt Kinomiya took notice and squeezed her shoulders gently.  
  
'How I miss Chinese food!' Ray thought.  
  
"Ray, do you want to order food or not?"  
  
"Of course!" Ray exclaimed. "Sharks fin, please."  
  
"What!" Kenny, Max and Tyson all shouted.  
  
"You are so cruel! Imagine those sharks being killed!"  
  
"Just kidding all of you." Ray chuckled.  
  
Lily laughed, "Guys, I'll introduce you to this restaurant's delicacy then. Waitress, please have a Buddha Jump Over the Wall for 5 people."  
  
The Bladebreakers' eyes goggled. That dish is an Emperor's food! Tyson drooled, practically!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle lied on her bed and sweat drops dripped from her face. Then, tears flowed down from the corner of her eyes. Jason was beside her with his head rested beside Michelle's arms (Please imagine this scene, I suck at this!).  
  
# Michelle's flashback #  
  
A steel iron bar approached Michelle and hit her hard on her chest. She just felt an overwhelming pain, which made her not even able to scream. Then, nothing was felt.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and she saw a lady beside her. The stranger touched her forehead and assured her, "You're going to be fine."  
  
Michelle croaked, "Where am I and . . . who are you?"  
  
"You're in a sickbay and my name is Judy. Judy Clifford. Remember me because I'll be the person saving you."  
  
"Where's Kai!" Michelle startled. "Boris took him away, huh, is it? Tell me! No, I'll find him!" Michelle tried to sit up but a terrible pain tore her chest and she almost blacked out.  
  
"Miss Kitz, I'm here as an undercover for the Kitz Coperation. So please be patient. Kai has been forced to steal a bitbeast for Voltaire.  
  
"But Kai hates to do that! If only I could be stronger and fight those jerks!"  
  
Judy winked at her, "You mother has an uncle who is a well trained wushu master, maybe he can teach you how to fight bad guys. Why don't you let him be your master?"  
  
Michelle went quiet and finally, "Fine, but how do I get out of here?" She agreed to find Lily Kitz's uncle called Matt Kinomiya.  
  
Little will she know that she has fallen into a hideous trap and an unsightly fate welcomes her . . .  
  
# End of flashback #  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So full! It's delicious!" Tyson said while patting his bloated stomach.  
  
"It's a disgrace I can't eat more!" Max chirped away happily.  
  
However, both Ray and Kenny were deep in their thoughts. Finally, Ray spoke.  
  
"Mrs. Kitz, may we know where Kai is? I wonder if he's eaten?"  
  
"I seriously don't know, Judy will have to update me with stuffs like that." She then continued, "Why don't we go to Michelle's hospital room?"  
  
"It'll be great!" Max and Tyson chorused. Ray nodded but Kenny was not even listening.  
  
"Come on, Kenny, we'll be going to find Kai's lover." Ray spoke, pulling Kenny from his chair.  
  
"Huh? Oh okay."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jason woke up to find tears from Michelle's eyes. "Damn. . . She must be dreaming of her past again!"  
  
He wiped those tears away and Michelle flinched.  
  
"Jason, how come I am here?" She weakly whispered.  
  
"You are so foolish!"  
  
"I will defeat Kai by my own. No one can change my mind!"  
  
Jason wrapped his arms round Michelle's neck and hugged her tight. "I am so scared you'll be dead!" Jason murmured to her.  
  
"Then you should give thanks to Kai Hiwatari. He gave blood to you. From now on, you'll be alright. Your illness will be gone."  
  
"What happened to Kai?" Michelle asked anxiously. "I want to see him!"  
  
Judy agreed, ignoring Jason's stare at her. She knows Jason is jealous.  
  
* * * * **  
  
Lily walked hurriedly along the corridors leading the Bladebreakers with her. Matt Kinomiya and Hui Lan walked along with them. Suddenly, a ringing voice was heard and Lily took out a handphone.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Stanley. . . . What? Where are they now?" She screamed in anger.  
  
The Bladebreakers were taken aback. She looks pretty even when angry.  
  
Lily shut her phone and smiled uncomfortably, "Guys, why don't you go back first? Hui Lan, escort them back. Uncle, go on with them."  
  
The others looked at each other and decided to follow her instructions.  
  
Lily saw the others leaving before sprinting along the corridors to the lift.  
  
"Judy, why did you not tell me? Do you not believe that I can control my emotions?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle nearly cried when she saw Kai lying on a bed. She sprung around to glare at Judy.  
  
"Michelle, nearly one-eighth of Kai's blood is transferred to you, so he needs glucose to rebuild red blood cells. You see, Kai's blood is of genetic origins, therefore he can recover sooner than expected. Precisely because of his this property that I decided to use his blood to replenish yours."  
  
Michelle shakily touched Kai's face gently. "How long will it take for him to recover fully, Judy?"  
  
"He'll be out of tomorrow's match with the Swollenteam."  
  
"Michelle! How are you feeling?" Lily burst in suddenly.  
  
"Ma'm, she's okay."  
  
"Yeah, Mum. Judy used Kai's blood to cure my illness. But, Kai will not be able to battle tomorrow! Can you put the date back for tomorrow.  
  
"Sorry, honey. The match tomorrow will not be able to be postponed."  
  
"Then. . ."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that the other Bladebreaker will be able to handle that team."  
  
"Their morale may be affected still, mom! I want to battle Kai on the dish, please?"  
  
"It's against the rules."  
  
` Mistress, I can help you in this.` Swen appeared in his human form. ` I can recharge Kai for tomorrow's match. How about it, Dranzer? ` He closed his eyes and telepathed to her. She agreed.  
  
"Thank you, Swen. Thank you very much!" Michelle cried.  
  
Smiling, Swen entered Kai's body.  
  
Kai opened his eyes but they were dark green instead. Kai sat up emotionless. After a while, his eyes recovered to become blue again.  
  
*************************  
  
I have kept my promise to both of you.  
  
Michelle and Kai: Thank you very much.  
  
Kai: Good thing you did not put me out of my first match in this fanfic.  
  
Me: Small thing.  
  
Anyway, what will the match of Bladebreakers vs. Swollenteam turn out? Please wait for a while, the next chapter will be up soon but before my school's Speech Day which is on 4th April 2003.  
  
Please continue to R&R!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	9. Easy does it

Things are getting hotter with more action! Also, I have started on a new fanfic whereby it will elaborate on Michelle and Kai's past! From now on, the flashbacks here will be fragments of their past because I found out that my story is so boring with all those flashbacks. Will you agree with me?  
  
Michelle: Of course I agree! Whenever there are flashbacks that person will either faint or sleep, so old fashioned!  
  
Me: Yeah, I totally agree with you, Michelle. Anyway, where's Kai?  
  
Kai: Why are you always looking for me?  
  
Me: Because you're the lead character! Ok, on with the story! I'll do the disclaimer this time, Kay? Right. I do not own any blades but do own the Siblingsblade and the Swollenteam and any other characters not seen in the anime Beyblade!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
' . . .' Thinking  
  
" . . ." Talking  
  
` . . .` Telepathy of the bitbeasts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai weakly said but not with a voice of his own (Of Swen's because Swen entered Kai's body.), " I need about half an hour to get use to him and make Kai conscious mentally so the Bladebreakers will not see anything wrong with me."  
  
Kai dropped onto the bed and a warm glow radiated from Kai's body.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers, Hui Lan and Matt Kinomiya waited impatiently for Lily. Suddenly, Ray who was sitting beside Kai's cupboard felt a vibration. Ray was made curious by the vibration and opened the drawer.  
  
Inside it was Kai's blade. The blue blade was glowing with a blue light. Suddenly, a shriek was heard and Dranzer appeared before their very eyes! Her enormous body was in a blue glow; then a blond, longhaired and slender girl with a 'cross' sign on her forehead evolved. She could talk.  
  
` Dizzy, do you know you can escape from that laptop? I was always itching to tell you from the speech of Trix. But I could not go to my human form as a result of my experimenting. But, the appearance of Swen changed that. He gave me enough power to be a human form again. I must know go to where my master is. `  
  
The others' mouth could not close and they slowly digested Dranzer's words as she disappeared in a blue ray.  
  
Tyson spoke first, "So, Dranzer can change to human form as well!"  
  
Kenny then asked Dizzy, "Diz, is what . . . umm . . . she said true? That you can get out of this laptop?"  
  
Unusually, Dizzy remained quiet. She mumbled, "I guess so . . ." The laptop shut down!  
  
"Dizzy!" Kenny called anxiously.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dranzer stopped at the door. Closing her eyes, she passed through the door. Michelle let out a small gasp and queried, "Who . . . who are you?"  
  
Dranzer smiled, "I am Dranzer, Kai's bitbeast. I'll wait for Master to wake up."  
  
"Have you told the others about this?  
  
Dranzer shook her head.  
  
After half an hour, the radiating heat slowed down and Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"Michelle."  
  
"Kai . . . You better get going now, we'll meet at the finals, shall we?" Michelle held out her hand.  
  
Kai held it, "Dranzer, lets go." And he left the room.  
  
Michelle's fingers trembled and she kissed her own hand . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Kai! Make sure you win this match!" Jason shouted angrily. "We will solve our enmity in the dish!"  
  
Kai curled his lips slightly.  
  
Dranzer had gone back to her blade a few seconds before. He opened his team's room door.  
  
"Kai!" The Bladebreakers shouted. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine but what are all of you doing, skiving? Lets start practicing right now."  
  
"Have you eaten?" Hui Lan asked.  
  
Kai ignored her. Hui Lan sighed and left the room.  
  
"Lan."  
  
"I need to go back to Mistress. Keep your grandson company. I'll manage. See you guys tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye bye, Grandma!" Tyson called, making Lan blush. Lan felt very happy to have a grandson.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Okay, guys. Go to sleep. We'll meet at the Sydney Opera to have a final practice." Kai ordered.  
  
He closed the lights and slept. 'I'm so tired. Need to keep strong . . .'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle could not sleep. She turned around on her bed. Swen is not with her, or she'll talk with him till dawn. But, she knew she needed to sleep. Tomorrow, a show will be underway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Tyson must have gone out to practice!" Max guessed.  
  
"Then, he must have gone with Kai and Grandfather is downstairs doing his kendo practice." Kenny spoke tiredly. He did not get much sleep.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Ray asked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right. Lets go to the Opera house."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Kai, lets finish yesterday's match." Tyson said to Kai. Kai merely nodded his head. So, at seven in the morning, they went to the Sydney Opera House.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"3-2-1 let it Rippp!" Both Kai and Tyson launched their blades.  
  
Tyson wanted to finish the match quickly and over with.  
  
` Kai, he wants to finish this battle quick, you know what I mean? ` Swen telepathed.  
  
Tyson shouted, "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!"  
  
At the same time, "Dranzer, Fire Arrow at the center of the tsunami Tyson created!"  
  
Both bitbeast did as told and both blades stopped spinning though it was Tyson's, which collapsed first.  
  
"Good one, Kai."  
  
"I'm better than you anyway."  
  
"Do you have to become a sourpuss? You did not annoy me for the past few days because I don't see you!"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Hi! Tyson, Kai! Come for breakfast! It's Aunty Kitz's treat." Max called.  
  
"Great! I can swallow a whole cow!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'm full, can't eat much longer."  
  
Lily Kwan joked, "That's good or I'll be broken."  
  
Mr. Dickinson went in to the room and greeted Lily, "Lily, match day two is about to commence. You should go there and start it."  
  
"All right. Good luck to all of you, Michelle, Michie, Mica, lets go."  
  
The four of them left.  
  
Kai gave Michelle a small smile, his eyes flashing green . . .  
  
Ray noticed that but he dismissed what he saw as his own mistake.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Welcome to match day two of this competition! The 'Siblingsblade', 'Winder', 'Vodablade' and 'D-day' has passed the qualifying rounds yesterday. Today, four more teams will be going to the quarterfinals with these four teams. Let it rip.  
  
Thank you."  
  
Lily ended her speech in a round of applause.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Lily. I am Nick Jammers. Again, I'll be hosting today's two matches. First up will be last years' finalist, 'Irwinspin' vs. 'Greenwich'. Let it rippp!"  
  
In the end, 'Irwinspin' won the match.  
  
"Ok! The next match will be seeing the world champions, 'Bladebreakers' vs. 'Swollenteam'! Without much ado, let it rippp!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Draciel, attack!" Max shouted.  
  
The opponent's blade flew out of the dish and lost.  
  
"Max won the first match and there are two more matches to be fought by the 'Swollenteam'. Next, it's Tyson vs. Gwen. 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
Tyson wasted no time in commanding Dragoon to do a 'Dragoon storm'! And Gwen's blade wasted no chance in losing to Tyson.  
  
"Now, that is a easy match! Tyson defeats Gwen by a mere five second! However, the team leader of the 'Swollenteam' is a powerful blader! So, it's Ray vs. Leo!"  
  
Leo raised his head and searched for someone on the stands. Kai saw him and frowned, 'Leo, what is he doing down here? The fire did not kill him?'  
  
Leo saw whom he wanted to see and stepped closer to the dish, "Ray. Prepare to lose." He said coldly.  
  
Michelle noticed Leo's stare at her but she did not seem surprised at seeing Leo. 'His body was not found so he is indeed alive. I'll see whether he has improved or not.'  
  
Leo stared at Ray. "Streakin paws, knock that blade out of the way! Tackle!"  
  
Ray knew from Leo's bitbeast that his blade would most probably be knocking him out. "Drigger! Dodge it! Counter attack using Tiger Claw!"  
  
Drigger came out and followed his master's order.  
  
However, Leo sneered, "That is your attack? Hm . . . Cats will be scared of water. Streakin Paws, do a 'Rainpillar' on Drigger!"  
  
Michelle slapped her head with her palm. 'He's still so naïve! Can't he wait for Drigger to sink its claws near him then use that attack? No wonder he cannot win."  
  
Michelle is right. As Drigger and Streakin Paws attacked each other at the same time, the former's attack ripped the latter's pillar of water and sank its claws into Leo's blade. Leo lost.  
  
'I just knew it." Michelle thought sarcastically.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! This match has the 'Bladebreaker' emerging victorious. Two other teams will join them this afternoon. Oh . . . Mr. Dickinson has an announcement to make! Mr. Dickinson, please."  
  
"Sorry to stop you in your tracks. I have an announcement. After today's match, this event will stop for a day so that the quarter finalists can rest for a day. However, there will be a Dance Ball held in honor of all the competitors at one of the halls in the Sydney Opera House. When you reach there, there will people ushering you to the hall. Thank you."  
  
The whole stadium buzzed with excitement with the mention of a party.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson shouted with excitement, "A day's rest is better than nothing. And with a Dance Ball coming, how good can it get when there will be a lot food to eat?"  
  
Kenny shook his head in amusement. Tyson is such a eater!  
  
Kai approached his team and informed them that Mr. Dickinson wanted to see all of them. So they went to find Mr. Dickinson . . .  
  
* * * * * * Cliffhanger * * * * * *  
  
Michelle: Before you say anything, answer my question! Why is Leo in this story? Isn't he in another fanfic?  
  
Simmer! I dragged Leo here because I want Tyson and the other guys know more about Michelle and Kai!  
  
Tyson: What do I need to know?  
  
Kai: None of your business! Leave right now.  
  
Tyson: Okay, sourpuss.  
  
Me: Kay Kay. The match between Bladebreakers and Swollenteam is not interesting, isn't it? I changed my mind, I don't know why but I just wanted to get to the Dance Ball part. That would be in the next chapter! See you then!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	10. The 4 legendary dinosaur bitbeast

I have feedback that my story is getting more and more depressed. Is it true?  
  
Michelle: Yes! I am getting more and more sad as days go by in this story. Can't you liven it up a little?  
  
Me: This chapter is going to be a bit livelier than the previous ones. And I mean just a little because this fanfic is a sad one overall.  
  
Kai: Really? You want to liven up things?  
  
Me: Yes! Kai, do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: She has no beyblades and owns all those characters you do not find in the anime.  
  
On with the story!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
". . ." Talking  
  
'. . .' Thoughts  
  
`. . . `Bitbeast speaking, if they can.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kai knocked the door and it opened to lead the Bladebreakers to Mr. Dickinson's temporary BBA office. There were many ancient paintings hung in the office and also a big framed jigsaw puzzle with the Sydney Opera House's appearance.  
  
"Sit down, Kai. And we shall start to explain some thing to the rest. Shall we?"  
  
Kai nodded and his head tilted to his left. A white, blonde boy, with an angel's beauty wearing a red cloak and black tight pants, slowly formed beside Kai. Also, another slender girl with blond, long hair and girl with a 'cross' sign on her forehead evolved from Kai's pocket.  
  
` Master Kai needs some rest. I am Swen and am sure that Lily has told you Bladebreakers about me. `  
  
` Swen, I . . . Driana has been turned into Black Dranzer by that maniac Voltaire but I was also used by him. What shall I do to save her? `  
  
` We should not discuss this without Fir-re and Dizarri. She's one of the oldest and wisest dinosaur bitbeast. `  
  
"I'm flattered, Swen. I do not have the power to regain my form and I'm trapped in here forever." Dizzi talked from Kenny's laptop.  
  
` The curse can be lifted. But by doing so, Trix has to die. `  
  
"No!" Dizzi exclaimed.  
  
` You'll have to or we cannot save you and Draina. Your Grace, Dizarri, formed Trix. `  
  
Dizzi kept quiet.  
  
` I leave the decision unto you, Dizzi. ` Swen smiled and captivated Dranzer's gaze at him.  
  
Swen pointed a finger to Dranzer's hands and a ring appeared on her index finger. ` Hope it's not too late. ` He then disappeared into thin air.  
  
Tyson gaped, "Did we just witness something not understandable and unbelievable?"  
  
Dizzi replied, "No, it is just that you humans do not know the complications of the four legendary dinosaur bitbeast."  
  
` Dizarri's right. No one will ever know the whole thing that has happened to the four of us. I need to go too, I have not regained my powers yet. Bye. ` Dranzer sighed before disappearing into thin air too.  
  
"Kids, we'll better carry Kai to the room before we go and see Matt and Lily."  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray propped Kai's body to their shoulder before moving Kai to their room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Tyson! I just know that you'll advance to the second round, my great grandson! I'm proud of you." Matt Kinomiya wanted to hit Tyson again but Tyson dodged it this time.  
  
Tyson rebuked, "It's early days to see the result now. From what I see, the Siblingsblade are the most difficult to beat."  
  
"I totally agree with you, Tyson." Ray nodded.  
  
"We need to practise then, shall we?" Kenny smiled.  
  
Ray was worried about him. Kenny looked so restless! "You really okay?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, can we have the same room?"  
  
"If I'm right, Kai should regain all his strength by tonight." Lily opened the door.  
  
Hui Lan was with Lily. She told the Bladebreakers that Michelle had went to see Kai.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane! Storm attack!" Strong winds ripped the dish with the team of the sea. Tyson was practising hard. He knew that he could not be a match for Michelle Kitz's Swen as he is too powerful so he could only do what he can do.  
  
It was the same for Max and Ray. They knew they had to be strong to be on par with the Siblingsblade.  
  
Soon, it was seven o'clock of the evening . . .  
  
A LOUD rumbling sound was heard and Tyson muttered sorry but by then, the security door was open with Kai and Mr. Dickinson together.  
  
Ray asked Kai, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kai replied, "Umm."  
  
Mr. Dickinson told the boys that Lily Kwan did not invite them to any dinner because she had some private things to do. But the dinner's treat is by Mr. Dickinson himself!  
  
Hearing food, Tyson just exclaimed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and eat!" He and Max ran out down the corridor.  
  
But Kenny queried, "Where is Michelle?"  
  
"She's with her Mom. Why you want to see her?"  
  
"No. Just asking."  
  
"Kenny dear, you're not asking for Michelle Kitz but Michie Kitz, isn't it?" Dizzi laughed.  
  
"Dizzi, if you tease me again, I'll . . ."  
  
"Cool down, Kenny. Michie is with her mother too. Anyway, all of you will not be able to see them tomorrow because Michelle and Jason will be engaged in the one of the Sydney Opera's hall itself. That same hall will be used for the Dance Ball too."  
  
Kai's sighed heavily.  
  
'The engagement cannot be betrayed since this is to serve as a smokescreen for Voltaire.'  
  
"What are all of you doing here? Aren't we going to eat?" Max shouted from the corridor.  
  
Kai walked first and followed by the rest.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson entered a restaurant called Quayside Brasserie, with a commanding panoramic view of the Sydney Opera House and Harbour Bridge, and started to order food.  
  
"Wow! There are so many foods here on the menu! How can I choose?"  
  
"You do not need to choose, Tyson. I guess you'll probably order all the food available!" Ray scoffed.  
  
Sure enough, he ordered almost eighty percent of the menu but as the restaurant's food have too much variety; Tyson did not manage to order hundred percent. The others managed to order about ten percent of food on the menu.  
  
"Okay. Last, a dark chocolate and frangelico mousse with hazelnut ice cream dessert please?"  
  
The waiter could not believe his eyes when he saw the spread on the table but he took down the order anyway.  
  
"Tyson, this will be the last dish. No more orders from you!"  
  
"Okay!" Tyson agreed. 'As if.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
Finally, Tyson ate the dessert and they left the restaurant.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, sorry about this. You have to pay for all the junk food Tyson ate."  
  
"Never mind, Ray. I can afford it anyway."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once the Bladebreakers reached their room, Tyson slept straight away.  
  
"Where do I sleep? Tyson, give me space!" Max called. But Tyson was too sleepy to hear that so Max stepped on Tyson's body.  
  
Tyson jumped up. "Okay, I give you space, can? I want to sleep. Good night."  
  
It was a miracle that the boys would sleep so early since Tyson can be looking so forward to that Dance Ball that he could stay the whole night! But a most probable explanation would be that Tyson ate too much food that he becomes sleepy. But Kai is not going be bothered by them. He has more things to think about.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kai took his blade and walked to the balcony. He roughly closed the door separating the room and the balcony. His blade glowed with blue light before a woman with a 'cross' signs on her head evolved.  
  
"Dranzer. Do you mind telling me the whole story between you and Swen?"  
  
` I do mind, Master. Do you know that Dizzari is the wisest bitbeast of the four of us? She is a princess in ancient times. But she was lonely and thus created Trix for her company. Trix is Michie Kitz's bitbeast so a bond is created between Kenny and Michie. Just like you and Michelle. This bond will be the strongest to break. Even though Dizzari was the strongest at that time, she is not now because creating Trix had used half of her strength. As for Swen, and me it's a long story. ` Dranzer smiled sadly.  
  
` Are you feeling painful that Michelle is not with you? Well, do you know that Fir-re had a crush with Swen? `  
  
"Is it? So you mean that the reason Jason like her is because of a bond Fir- re wanted with Swen but cannot be because Swen likes you instead? Therefore, Michelle does not like Jason as no bond is established between them?" Kai asked worriedly.  
  
` Something like that. You see, Fir-re has the power to manipulate the humans. She is not exactly powerful, but her psychic is one of the best. Swen's psychic is the best. I don't know about the feelings of humans but one thing is for sure, she used her psychic to let Jason thinks he likes her when he's not. `  
  
"The only conclusion that I can think of is that things are too complicated."  
  
"That's why it is best that we don't think too much." Ray spoke behind Kai. "Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"How can I when Tyson's snoring?" Kai joked. "I come to believe that love cannot be forced and that fate will decide the things to happen. I should not have brooded to much over things." Kai was sentimental. "Only I know the reason why I must be cold towards everyone because of someone's manipulation. Unfortunately, I cannot escape from his clutches at all. So have I to hide my feelings towards Michelle?"  
  
"Kai." Ray murmured sadly. "Go to sleep. If you cannot control something, it is best to forget it. Good night to you, Kai." He left the balcony to Dranzer and her Master.  
  
` Ray's right, Master. `  
  
"Oh right, good night, Dranzer."  
  
Thus, Kai went to sleep. But he only managed to sleep fitfully.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Rise and shine!" Tyson shouted. "I am so looking forward to the Ball! And we did not buy any tuxedos at all! How can we go to a Ball with our clothes? I bet that people will be wearing smartly tonight."  
  
The Bladebreakers were all waken by Tyson shout. But Kai was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ray saw a note on Kai's table. He read it aloud.  
  
" 'I'm at the stadium. Come down to the stadium when you all have breakfast. Signed Kai.' Okay, guys lets eat before going down. "  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers met Kai and Kai plainly said, "Since we have a day off, we should buy formal clothes to wear tonight. We will have our usual practise after all the dreaded shopping."  
  
"If you think that shopping for clothes is dreadful, why did you still want to do so?"  
  
"It is to show courtesy to the organisers of the Dance Ball. Anyway, Mr. Dickinson has given us some money to buy clothes. The money given out will only be fifty dollars each. So if someone happens to spend it all, you will not be able to buy clothes and unable to go to the function too." Kai stared at Tyson warning him in particular.  
  
"We'll go our separate ways and meet here in two hours time. You can refer to the map I give you if you are lost."  
  
So, the Bladebreakers went shopping.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After two hours . . .  
  
The Bladebreakers met at the stadium and Kai asked, "Have you all bought something?"  
  
Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson all had something on their hands.  
  
"Come on, we'll go to our training room then." Kai led them to the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At four-thirty in the evening, they finished their practice and dressed up for the Dance Ball.  
  
The four smartly dressed boys then went to the stadium. True to Mr. Dickinson's words, there were people ushering the competitors to go to the Reception Hall. The Hall was magnificent. The floor is covered with green carpet and the ceiling is bare architectural concrete ribbing.  
  
In the front was a crowd of people. The Bladebreakers could guess whom the crowd must be crowding at. It must be Michelle Kitz and Jason D.Dickinson. Slowly, the crowd dispersed and sure enough was Michelle and Jason holding hands. Kai just stared at Jason sadly. What could he say?  
  
Michelle was gorgeous with her gown showing her beautiful body curves. Her shoulder was covered with shining powder and a diamond necklace with a gold heart-shaped pendent hung on her neck. Her hair was put up in a bun with a crown binding it.  
  
Jason saw Michelle and led her to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Aren't you congratulating me? I have the most pretty girl in this world as my wife." Jason spoke intimidating.  
  
Kai's knuckles was clutched tightly but he managed to squeeze words out of his mouth. "Yeah. Congratulations."  
  
Michelle hung her head with a blush on her face.  
  
"Okay! We have all the guests in here and we'll like to announce all the quarter-finalist and would like them to go on stage. They are the 'Siblingsblade', 'Winder', 'Vodablade', 'D-day', 'Irwinspin', 'Bladebreakers', 'Baymakers' and 'Funblade'!" Lily Kwan stated.  
  
A big round of applause was heard and the eight teams appeared on stage.  
  
Next, Lily said, "Now, choose a partner and these teams will start off the Ball!  
  
The teams chatted noisily and managed to find a partner each.  
  
For the Bladebreakers, Max partnered with Michie Kitz much to the disappointment of Kenny, Tyson partnered with Fiona Moonbay of 'Vodablade', Ray partnered with Catherine Teo of 'Winder'. Kenny and Kai could not find a partner.  
  
"Let the Dance Ball begin. Music please!" Lily shouted.  
  
Immediately, a jazz music was played and the people started to dance energetically.  
  
Matt Kinomiya and Hui Lan were also in the party. Hui Lan blushed when Matt started to whirl her around to dance.  
  
Michelle gazed at Kai apologetically. She wanted very much to dance with Kai but knows she has to accept Jason's invitation, as she is now officially Jason's wife on the side of law. Kai just could not bear to see the girl he likes with another guy and so he backed away in a corner. He noticed Mica Kitz staring at Jason affectionately. Her eyes were filled with envy towards Michelle.  
  
Mica spotted Kai and sauntered towards him.  
  
"Care for a dance?" She asked.  
  
"Back off, Mica." Kai's attitude was cold.  
  
"That's too bad. Kenny, do you mind dancing with me then?" She smiled flirtingly at Kenny.  
  
Kenny was glaring at Max but he waved off the invitation. Mica went green.  
  
"Fine!" Mica scowled and found a partner from 'D-Day'.  
  
After the jazz piece was a soothing love song sung by the boy band Boyz To Men.  
  
Jason pulled Michelle closer to him and kissed gently on her forehead. Michelle pushed him back a little.  
  
"Don't do this, please." She pleaded.  
  
"After this piece. I swear I'll let you dance with Kai Hiwatari. I'll tell you a secret. The engagement between you and me is void from now on. I don't want an unwilling wife anyway."  
  
Michelle was stunned. "Don't you like me?"  
  
"I guess I can feel Kai's pain. Good luck to both of you. But let me hug you, can?"  
  
Michelle let Jason hug her but she exchanged glances with Kai. Kai wanted not to see her but he could not tear away the glaze he had on her. She was just downright beautiful tonight.  
  
After the soothing song, Jason tore away from her and patted her. Michelle turned around to walk towards Kai. Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"Kai . . . Jason just told me that our engagement is void. I know it's sudden news but I'm sure Mr. Dickinson knew about it all along. I don't know what to say now too. But can we have a dance?" Michelle smiled sweetly.  
  
Kai could not believe his ears. And he could also not react to Michelle's invitation. So Michelle pulled him to the middle of the Hall. Instinctively, he danced with Michelle to the beat, all this while trying to digest the piece of information.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out. Only a pillar of light shone on Kai and Michelle. Jason's voice boomed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's Ball is actually for all the competitors and also for another reason. I hereby announce that Kai and Michelle has been engaged."  
  
The whole hall went silent. Kai and Michelle looked at each other surprisingly. How did Kai and Michelle get engaged when Kai did not even sign a piece of paper?  
  
* * * * * * The biggest cliffhanger continues * * * * * *  
  
Kai and Michelle: Hey! How did we get engaged?  
  
Me: *Smiling broadly* You'll find out next time.  
  
Michelle: Are you playing a joke here? How can the storyline change so dramatically and exaggeratingly?  
  
Me: I'll explain on the next story. Please R&R your views, is this twist acceptable? If not, you can blast me away (Just like the Team rocket in the Pokemon series. I'll be happy to blast off!). Bye!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	11. Taken hostage

There are no reviews for chapter 10 which I'll assume that the storyline is acceptable. So, I continue with my idea! Kai, do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: Why me?  
  
Me: I have not asked you to do the disclaimer for a very long time. So, say it!  
  
Kai: Virginia does not own any beyblades.  
  
Read on!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . ." Talking  
  
' . . .' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Folks, lets dance to their engagement!" Jason boomed to the audience. There was a glint of meanness in his eyes.  
  
'If I cannot get her, no one can.' Jason smirked. "Time for plan 'D', Mr. Hiwatari, I'll fulfill your wish!" He murmured to himself.  
  
Lily Kitz heard it and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Jason immediately replied guiltily, "Nothing. I just want to say congrats to Michelle, that's all. Really."  
  
Lily turned her back and walked down the stage steps to the Hall. She walked towards Kai and Michelle.  
  
"I did not get any information about this engagement at all. But I'm surprised at Jason's change of mind. However, a note of caution, Jason can be used by Voltaire to do terrible things. Because Jason is very gullible and Voltaire knows his weakness is Michelle so he can use this to make Jason his puppet. Be careful."  
  
Suddenly, the glass windows broke and gunshots were heard. A few guests by the window sustained gunshots. They groaned.  
  
What had happened?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jason looked out of the window and winked.  
  
Immediately, gunshots were heard and a few people were injured.  
  
Mr. Dickinson shouted, "All guests please keep calm! Please exit by the emergency door." Screams were heard and the Hall was in chaos.  
  
Just then, a shot hurt Mr. Dickinson's leg and he collapsed. Kai held Michelle's hands and sprinted with her to Mr. Dickinson. Lily ran to Mr. Dickinson too.  
  
"Stanley! Are you alright?" Lily called anxiously.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson is injured. Stop his bleeding!" Michelle called worriedly.  
  
"Mother, are you alright? Is Kai and Michelle alright too?" Michie and Mica yelled. They quickly sprinted to the stage and saw Kai, Michelle, Lily and Mr. Dickinson there.  
  
Michelle tore some cloth from her gown and pressed hard to Mr. Dickinson's leg. Jason was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, shots were still fired at the Hall.  
  
Kai shouted, "Get down!" He covered Michelle's body with his and he groaned. A bullet just grazed his arm.  
  
"Kai!" She called frantically, "Who has a cloth?"  
  
"I have one." Jason said. In his hands were tablecloths from the hall table filled with food.  
  
Michelle was touched. Jason risked his life to retrieve cloths in case of emergency.  
  
"Don't be fooled! Jason is actually . . . ah!" Lily wanted to warn them but then a bullet went through her heart and she collapsed.  
  
"Mother!" Michelle, Michie and Mica all called horrified.  
  
Lily panted heavily, " . . . Jason is actually . . . Voltaire . . . Voltaire . . ." Her breathing stopped. Her daughters wailed with agony.  
  
"Mum! You cannot die!" They wailed.  
  
Kai hugged Michelle tightly. He was devastated too but his face was still emotionless. Michelle tore away from Kai and hugged her sisters. They were very emotional.  
  
But . . . Michelle had no tear flowing from her eye. She could not cry at all. However her face was strewn up with pain.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The shooting stopped.  
  
The Bladebreakers did not leave the Hall even though all the guests had escaped. Tyson's grandfather and Hui Lan lied on the floor. Hui Lan sustained one bullet shot to her arm while Tyson's grandfather, Matt Kinomiya, was motionless. There was a bullet seen in his chest.  
  
Tyson dashed to his grandfather and kneeled down to them.  
  
"Grandfather, how are you? Answer me!" Tyson cried. Trembling, he put his finger near his grandfather's nostril to hear his heartbeat. There was no breath left in the old man. Tyson howled, "Grandfather!"  
  
Max, Kenny and Ray all kneeled down too. They knew that Tyson's grandfather is dead.  
  
Hui Lan slowly woke up. The crowd knocked out her conscious. She saw Matt Kinomiya lying in Tyson's arms.  
  
"Is Matt okay? Answer me!" She weakly cried. Clutching her arm wound, she weakly pressed Matt's wrist and howled too.  
  
"You cannot leave me alone . . . *Sob* you cannot die so easily. . ." Hui Lan slowly stood up and ran low to the stage.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Mistress, how are . . . Mistress?" Hui Lan's eyes glowed with pain. She had just lost two important people in her life.  
  
"Nanny!" Michie called. "You're injured! You need medical attention! Sister!"  
  
Michelle ran to Hui Lan and examined her wound. Michelle acupunctured Hui Lan's wound so her bleeding stopped.  
  
Michie asked, "Michelle, why can't you do that to Mr. Dickinson too?"  
  
Replying, "The bullet went right through Nanny's arm while Mr. Dickinson's wound is only a graze. Therefore this acupuncture will only work with solid wounds not superficial ones. Kai also sustained superficial wound so I cannot do this, the only way is by stopping the blood from flowing manually." Michelle continued, "I need a cloth to do that. Thank you, Jason."  
  
Michelle took the cloth from Jason and pressed the wounds. Soon, Mr. Dickinson stopped bleeding. She wanted to do that to Kai too but he said, "My wounds will heal itself. See, no more blood."  
  
Kai tried to assure Michelle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson fainted from the pain of his grandfather being dead.  
  
"Tyson." Max called worriedly.  
  
Ray quickly said, "Let's carry Grandfather and Tyson to the stage with Kai and the rest. Mr. Dickinson may know what to do."  
  
The others followed Ray's suggestion.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hui Lan held Matt Kinomiya's hand and cried loudly. Then, her tears stopped and swore, "I'll seek revenge for you, Matt. Also for Mistress."  
  
Michelle, Michie and Mica hung their heads. Mica was still sobbing while Michie was agitated, "Come out! You . . . despicable hitmen! Come out!"  
  
Next, footsteps were heard and Michie ran to the window.  
  
Kenny yelled, "Michie, danger!" He ran after her.  
  
"No one is to leave the group. Kenny, come back!" Kai commanded but Kenny had already left for Michie.  
  
Michelle also ordered, "We'll come closer to each other. If I'm not wrong, the men have guns in their hands.  
  
"Yes, dear. You're as clever as always. But too bad you cannot serve me anymore. Your sister is not as pretty as you, but I'm sure that she is as nice to devour as you!" A man with a scar covering his mouth and eyes snarled dirtily.  
  
Michelle shuddered violently, " Zenithar! You . . . beast . . . You're not dead?"  
  
"Me, dead? You underestimated me. Kai too. Kai thinks that his grandfather has killed me. But I'm not. In fact, my purpose is to get my revenge."  
  
Kai seared with anger. "Who let you to come and destroy this party? Who sent you? And put Michie down."  
  
Zenithar laughed heartily, "How naïve you are, Kai Hiwatari and Michelle Kitz. Of course it's Voltaire who sent me. That year, I was given money to rape her." He pointed at Michelle.  
  
Michelle trembled and Kai hugged her real tightly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Zenithar clicked his fingers and a subordinate carried Kenny by his collar while another man was carrying Michie. This time, the man was tall, slim and had red hair.  
  
Kai cried, "Tala? How came you . . .?"  
  
Tala sneered, "Voltaire sent me. If you want Michie Kitz to be safe, Michelle better call out Swen and let my Wolborg to suck him away. Swen is needed to dominate the world! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"You're just a puppet to him. He'll kill you after he dominates. Would he let others share his dominance? Don't be naïve." Hui Lan screamed at Tala.  
  
Tala released his blade and attacked Hui Lan. She closed her eyes, as she feared the worst.  
  
However, another blade, a white one, knocked back Tala's blade.  
  
"You'll never have another chance to kill again, Tala." Tyson said coldly. Max shuddered. He had never seen Tyson so mad at all. Tyson's blade returned to his hands and he slowly stood up.  
  
Tyson radiated a cold sensation through everyone's body.  
  
Zenithar sensed something terribly wrong and waved his hand. Immediately about thirty people surrounded the stage. The 'Bladebreakers', 'Siblingsblade', Hui Lan and Mr. Dickinson were surrounded.  
  
Zenithar commanded, "Attack these people to take away Lily Kwan!"  
  
About ten people surrounding them ran forward and quickly tried to take away Lily's body.  
  
Tyson grinned with a cruelty and kicked those people's faces. They fainted immediately. But he was not satisfied at all. He punched their chest hardly over and over again. He was not fighting them; he was just venting his anger on these people.  
  
"Stop it! You'll kill them." Max yelled at him and caught Tyson's arms. But Tyson did not stop; he quickly hit Max at his stomach. Max whined in great pain. Tyson was out of control.  
  
Michelle whispered to Ray, asking, "Can you handle Tyson?"  
  
Ray was surprised but nodded.  
  
Michelle went over to Tyson and muttered sorry before chopping down Tyson's neck. Next, she acupunctured his neck too. Tyson collapsed to the floor, unconscious. She winked at Kai and Kai carried Tyson onto the stage. Michelle kicked the one of the bodies of the ten people to Zenithar's feet.  
  
"Don't play violent games with us. We have enough fighting power to defeat your men. The dogs of Zenithar will escape with their tails between them!" Michelle threatened but her hand was slightly trembling. Zenithar walked towards Michelle.  
  
She tried her best to stand still; she could not back away at all.  
  
Zenithar touched her chin. Immediately, Kai dashed to Michelle with great speed and twisted Zenithar's arm.  
  
However, Zenithar easily wriggled his arm free and directed a kick at Kai's stomach. Kai stepped backwards and swung his leg at Zenithar's feet.  
  
Zenithar jumped over it and held a gun from one of his subordinates and wanted to fire at Kai.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle ran to the stage and took a tablecloth from Jason. She threw it at Zenithar's gun and wrapped its 'mouth'. With a tug, she took hold of the gun.  
  
She sneered, "Looks like you do not know how to use a gun!" She pulled the trigger but no bullet was left.  
  
Now, Zenithar smiled, "Well, there is no bullet! But this rifle has plenty of bullets. You're gonna be dead." He pulled the trigger at Michelle and a bullet was released. Michelle shut her eyes and then a body fell over her. She opened her eyes and screamed, "Kai!"  
  
When Zenithar shot at Michelle, Kai had rushed to Michelle in a speed of light and blocked the shot.  
  
Kai covered his stomach wound with his palm but blood still flowed . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What will happen to Kai? Will he die, like Lily Kwan and Matt Kinomiya? You know, I'm beginning to like cliffhangers very much. Next chapter will be full of action!  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Signed Virginia 


	12. Fight to escape

This chapter will be full of action. I HOPE that people when reading this chapter will have adrenaline flowing through their body!  
  
Michelle: I'm injured!  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Michelle: The other story . . . I really hope that you do not let me be hurt again!  
  
Me: You have not shown your martial arts skill that you learnt from Tyson's grandfather, haven't you?  
  
Tyson: What about me? My grandfather's dead . . .  
  
Me: Are you talking to me?  
  
Tyson: Of course! What do you want from me? Why you want my grandfather dead?  
  
* I frown and Michelle closes her eyes, slapping her forehead. *  
  
Michelle: Tyson, one thing that Virginia hates is that someone is rude to her . . . do you know that person's fate? I'll tell you . . . Kai once talked to her rudely and he had to do the disclaimer!  
  
Me: * Smiles broadly to Tyson * Tyson, please do the disclaimer. You have done Kai a favor. Go on, do the disclaimer!  
  
Tyson: Humph! Virginia does not own any beyblades but owns the 'Siblingsblade', Zenithar and Judy Clifford.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Michelle tried in vain to use the cloth she took from Jason to stop the bleeding.  
  
Kai weakly murmured, "I'll be fine, really. I promise . . . It will heal by itself . . ." Kai fainted.  
  
Michelle trusted Kai, "Ray, look after him too."  
  
Zenithar raised his rifle and aimed at Michelle again. Btu she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are you, Michelle Kitz?"  
  
"On top of you!" Michelle growled. She took the gun she had and knocked it hard onto Zenithar's head.  
  
However, he stooped low and kicked himself upwards into the air and Michelle was being punched in her stomach. The rifle was now on the floor.  
  
Michelle fell but then a tablecloth was thrown to her hands. Immediately, she swung the cloth to one of the subordinates' neck of Zenithar and landed swiftly on her feet. That man was strangled to death.  
  
Michelle attacked Zenithar again! Wrapping the cloth around her hand, Michelle quickly went behind him and tried to strangle his neck. But he caught hold of the cloth and tore it forcefully. He then kicked his rifle to his hands and pointed it to Michelle's head. Michelle was rendered immobile.  
  
Tala walked to Michelle and gave her a slap on her face.  
  
"Tala! Let her go." Kai shouted. His wounds had healed itself alright.  
  
Tala sneered, "Not so easy. I said I want Swen no matter what. She'll be dead if Swen is not surrendered."  
  
But then, sirens were heard and a voice boomed from outside the hall.  
  
"Terrorists inside the hall please surrender yourself. You are surrounded!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Max shouted happily, "Police! They're here to save us . . .!" His jubilance changed when a rifle was pointed to his head. "You better shut up if you want to be alive . . ."  
  
Zenithar threw Michelle to the stage and Kai caught her.  
  
Michelle whispered, "They are foolish to release me . . . Why don't we pair up to knock these guys out?"  
  
Kai smiled slightly, "Yes. You need to rest, however. Does your cheek hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Little lovers talking sweet nothings? We have something else to do, you know." Hui Lan sarcastically said. "We need to get out of here."  
  
"What can we do, Granny? How to get out with all these rifles pointing at us? Besides, Max can't fight. And Mother and Granduncle are dead too. Also Tyson has been knocked out cold." Mica questioned worriedly.  
  
"I acupunctured Tyson's sleep point and I can release it but I don't know what he'll do?" Michelle talked.  
  
"I can restrain him." Kai spoke. "We will need every help we can to get out. But Mica has a point so we'll better see the situation before deciding the course of action. It's better not to let Tyson wake up so soon . . ."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Outside the Hall were about three police cars with officers. The escaped competitors called the police. Judy Clifford was among the officers.  
  
"Zenithar, Tala! Release those hostages, we can negotiate terms."  
  
Both men strolled out of the Hall with rifles on their hands.  
  
Judy scoffed, "Voltaire have to become a terrorist to get Swen, is it? I thought that he had Black Dranzer by his side already. So pathetic."  
  
"Don't be sarcastic. Think about the hostages. Any terms you say can be negotiated? Then, I would like to have Michelle Kitz's Swen to me."  
  
"If I do not agree?"  
  
"I'll kill someone in there . . . starting with Max Tate."  
  
"I need ten minutes."  
  
"As long as I have Swen, I'll wait."  
  
"No! Never give them my Swen!" Michelle yelled. "Zenithar, you'll never get him!"  
  
Zenithar jeered, "You forgot something important . . . the lives of Michie Kitz and Kenny. Also the lives of those without fighting skills." He raised his hand and Zenithar's subordinate fired a shot into the Hall. That shot was a fake but the police outside believed that they were serious.  
  
"Don't kill them! I'll get Michelle's beyblade." Judy screamed frantically.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle seethed with fiery. Zenithar is threatening them.  
  
Kai comforted her, "We can warn Swen . . ."  
  
Kai smirked, "I have enough of threats. Their insistence to get Swen here instead of getting him away from us will be an advantage because you can command Swen from here. Meanwhile, I can also have a telepath session with my Dranzer. Remember her coming to me when I was unconscious?" He continued, "Me and you have bonds with our bitbeast so we can succeed. We can use them to distract Tala and Zenithar's attraction too? We have to get hold of every chance.  
  
"How?" Michelle asked.  
  
Kai took hold of Michelle's hands and gripped it tightly, "We need to concentrate our minds. Miss Lan, can you protect us, Ray too. We cannot be distracted . . ."  
  
Slowly, Kai and Michelle's minds wandered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Where are we?" Michelle asked Kai beside her.  
  
They were hovering in the midair and below them were buildings.  
  
Kai replied, "We are in the sky of Sydney. We have to find the hotel before Judy Clifford does. Let's go down!"  
  
Kai tugged Michelle\s hands and they flew to their hotel.  
  
Kai continued, "We are just part of our minds so we can pass through he door. People cannot see us, so we won't be found out easily. Now, we will go our separate ways in calling our bitbeast. We'll meet at the Harbor Bridge in two minutes time with Dranzer."  
  
Michelle nodded her head and she entered her room's window..  
  
A blond, beautiful man was sitting on Michelle's bed. She called, "Swen, I am Michelle."  
  
`I have waited for you to come. ` Swen said.  
  
"So you know already . . ."  
  
` I do, go back to your body now. `  
  
"But Zenithar wants Judy to take you and the blade to him."  
  
` I'll follow you then, so when they get the blade, I will not be inside it for Wolberg to suck me. `  
  
"No, they will know that you are missing if they do not see you. I propose that you appear before Judy and ask her to throw the blade into the Hall. Kai is calling Dranzer out. Since Zenithar does not ask for her, she can distract the men and I will pair up with Kai to fight a clear way through."  
  
` What if Wolberg sprung into action? `  
  
"We will fight a beyblade battle. Time to show our skills. Don't you think?"  
  
` Love does make a BIG difference in you, Mistress. `  
  
Michelle blushed, "I have to meet Kai and Dranzer. Judy is here." A 'click- clock' sound was heard, and it was the sound of Judy's high heels onto the floor.  
  
Michelle hovered outside the hotel and reached the Harbor Bridge. She saw Kai with a woman who is Dranzer.  
  
Kai spoke, "Ready?"  
  
Michelle replied, "Yes. Lets get started!"  
  
In a while, both Kai and Michelle returned to their body.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hui Lan queried impatiently, "How is the plan going to work?"  
  
Michelle put her finger to her lips, signaling her granny not to talk. However, Michelle talked loudly, "When is Judy coming? We will not be released until she comes, isn't it?" She also winked to Hui Lan and the rest.  
  
Mica and Hui Lan got the hint. They winked at the others but the others still do not know the plan that Kai and Michelle had came up with.  
  
Kai murmured to Mr. Dickinson and Hui Lan with the same words, "We'll spring into action when Judy Clifford arrive."  
  
One of the men surrounding the stage growled, "Shut up!"  
  
Michelle watched Mr. Dickinson intently. His leg has stopped bleeding but he is getting weaker. It was also getting colder and colder too.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, are you fine?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you! But it getting blurry, isn't it?"  
  
Michelle's heart nearly stopped a bit. 'He's eyesight is getting worst. Oh no, he must be having a blood clot on his leg. Maybe I have tied the cloth too tightly.' She bent to loosen Mr. Dickinson's bandage. Winking at Kai continuously, she pressed Mr. Dickinson's wound.  
  
Finally, Kai got a hint and went closer to Michelle. However when Michelle turned her head, her lips touched Kai's cheek incidentally. Michelle blushed and although Kai did not blush, he's eyes did not dare to meet Michelle's eyes.  
  
Michelle mumbled, "Can you apply some of your blood to Mr. Dickinson's wounds? I fear that blood clots may have formed."  
  
Kai listened to her and bit his finger. A bit of blood formed and he did as told.  
  
"My eyes can see clearly now! Goodness, what hit me?" Mr. Dickinson questioned.  
  
"Shut up, old man!" A man shouted irritably.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Zenithar and Tala waited patiently for Judy Clifford. Finally, she appeared with a red blade.  
  
Judy walked on firmly. Closer, closer and closer, she walked towards Zenithar and Tala.  
  
Tala also approached her but she suddenly sprinted and threw the blade into the hall. A magnificent swan appeared before their very eye. Tala smirked, "Wolborg! Suck him in!"  
  
A woman rushed to Tala's front and released a fire arrow.  
  
This is because Kai shouted for Dranzer, "Dranzer, 'Fire Arrow' at Wolberg!"  
  
However, she could not prevent Wolberg from using its 'Ultimate Attack'.  
  
"Not so fast!" Michelle shouted, running out of the hall, she fired a shot at Tala's hands with another small gun. "Swen! Return to your real form! Do a 'Shielter' to block Wolberg's attack!"  
  
Swen opened his arms and a silvery wall appeared before him. The attack was diverted to Wolberg instead. Wolberg returned to its blade; badly wounded by its own attack.  
  
"Swen, 'Wanado' attack at Zenithar, now!"  
  
He released a strong wind towards Zenithar so even though Zenithar wanted to shoot at Michie (she was still in Tala's arms) with his rifle, he couldn't. Instead, he was blown meters away. Kai dashed to him and they fought.  
  
Tala covered his wound with his right hand and put down Michie with a thud. He then fought with Michelle too.  
  
Meanwhile, the hall was in chaos . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At Judy Clifford's arrival, Michelle released the acupuncture of Tyson and commanded, "Tyson! Help us to fight the way out!"  
  
Immediately, Hui Lan, Kai, Michelle, Tyson, Jason and Ray knocked out the men surrounding them. Because of the unreadiness of the men, they did not react quickly enough to the surprise attack by their hostages.  
  
However, when they had an idea about the situation, they fired their guns randomly at the hostages.  
  
By then, Michelle, Mica and Jason had rifles in their hands already. Therefore they also returned fire. After a while, those men were all injured. Jason's shot were deadly accurate.  
  
Taking this chance, Michelle and Kai exited the Hall to confront Tala and Zenithar . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle directed a low kick to Tala but he dodged it easily. Next, he sent a punch to Michelle's chest, which she blocked with her palm. She pushed Tala away and sank a claw into Tala's shoulder. Giving him no chance, she acupunctured one of Tala's stomach acupuncture point. Her strokes were firm, swift and accurate. Tala was obviously lousier than Michelle in fighting skills.  
  
Tala rolled onto the floor and laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Ha! Ha! What have you . . . done ha ha ha . . . done to me?"  
  
Michelle jeered, "To let you become breathless, I have acupunctured your laughing acupuncture point. No one can release this point except me. Happy laughing. And don't worry . . . you will not die, you'll only become very breathless only . . ."  
  
At the same time, Kai was fighting with Zenithar but Zenithar is too skillful and powerful too. Kai alone cannot handle him.  
  
Kai had suffered many bruises from Zenithar. Zenithar directed a chop onto Kai's head. Kai fell from the powerful blow, knocking his conscious out momentarily.  
  
Michelle arrived at the right time to direct a swing of her leg to Zenithar's private part. He dodged it . . . it would be too painful if he had to suffer the blow . . .  
  
"Wretched girl . . . you will pay for it . . ." Zenithar escaped, as he did not want to fight anymore; he had already failed his mission, if he failed again . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
But Michelle would not let him go away . . . She sprinted behind Zenithar and fired a shot from the rifle that Zenithar had left on the floor . . .  
  
Zenithar was shot in his leg and he collapsed.  
  
Michelle kicked his back hardly and Zenithar was pinned to the ground by Michelle's rifle gun. Zenithar dared not move a bit . . . He was flustered now . . .  
  
"So you are actually a timid man . . ." Michelle lamented as she saw Zenithar's expression of intense fear when the rifle was close to him.  
  
Kai regained consciousness and what he saw was Michelle capturing Zenithar.  
  
Michelle dragged Zenithar to Kai and questioned Kai, "Are you fine?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Together, they carried Zenithar to the police officers outside the Sydney Hall to be handcuffed.  
  
Tyson was there too. When he saw Zenithar, he punched his nose hard.  
  
"You are finally captured alive . . . you'll pay for what you've done to my grandfather!" Tyson cried.  
  
Suddenly, Zenithar screamed, "Jason Dickinson! Help me! You are in cahoots with Voltaire and it's you who really hired me to do this! This is not Voltaire's command! Believe . . ."  
  
He was dead. His eyes widened as a blood trail flowed down his forehead. A bullet went through his brain . . .  
  
People stared at Jason, who was holding a pistol, which was smoking . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well, how's that? I bet all of you have thought that Jason has something to do with this hostage taking, isn't it? The hint was so obvious in the last chapter! Things are getting clearer and clearer now. The fighting in this chapter is the most I have written in all my fanfic.  
  
Michelle: Yeah! I'm finally better than someone. I thought I would be tortured again . . .  
  
Me: Am I that bad?  
  
Kai: You bet you are.  
  
Me: I suppose so. Give me comments about this chapter, please!!! Because I must admit that I feel that this story is a bit messy! R&R! See you in the next chapter!  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	13. Showdown with Voltaire

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades at all.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Jason defended himself, "He's lying! I got nothing to do with this! Believe me! Don't believe that bad guy!?"  
  
Kai was shocked but he was not sure. He turned his head to Michelle and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
Michelle was silent in her thoughts.  
  
Lily's dying words rang in her mind. 'Don't be fooled!'  
  
' Jason is actually . . . Voltaire . . . Voltaire . . .'  
  
However, Michelle shook her head, "Zenithar is lying. I believe Jason's innocence."  
  
Kai smiled, "I also want to believe in Jason's in innocence."  
  
A man in police uniform, however, handcuffed Jason as well.  
  
Mica cried, "No! Why are you still arresting Jason?"  
  
The man spoke plainly, "Because he killed a suspect right in front of the police. He's gonna be charged at murder."  
  
"You cannot do that! Sister, do something!" Mica pleaded.  
  
Michelle was in a delimma. But Jason spoke again, "Never mind if I go to jail. I just want to let people know the truth."  
  
Mica looked at Jason tearfully as he was put to the police car. "Sister! You refused to help him!"  
  
Mica ran to Michelle and sent a kick to Michelle. She hit her sister. It was unexpected so Michelle was jerked back. Kai saw this and directed a punch at Mica.  
  
Michelle raised her hand to catch Kai's punch, "Let me deal with her!"  
  
And so the sisters fought each other. A shout stopped both of them.  
  
"Michelle! Mica! You have better things to think! What about Mother!" Michie wailed.  
  
Both Michelle and Mica dashed to Michie. They were clueless as to what to do. But a yell from Tyson caught their attention.  
  
To their horror, Hui Lan laid on the floor with blood splattering from her heart. They rushed to their side. Tala was not laughing anymore. In his hands was a small knife filled with blood.  
  
Tyson had started to fight with Tala. Tala had the upper hand, as Tyson's strokes were messy as a result of his anguish, but Tala still had a hard time defending because Tyson fought as though his life is worthless.  
  
"You beast! Killed my grandfather and grandma!"  
  
"That woman's not your real grandma, why are you defending her?"  
  
"I treat her as one! Go and die!" Tyson shrieked.  
  
Ray wanted to stop Tyson but he stopped at Kai's wave of his hand.  
  
"Let Tyson fight with Tala. We will attack Tala when Tyson's down."  
  
"What makes you sure that Tyson is inferior to Tala's skills?"  
  
"Wait and see what I mean." Kai smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle put Hui Lan's head to her lap as her sisters stood behind her. Michelle tried to stop the bleeding but her granny kept on prying her fingers open.  
  
Michie cried, "Granny! What can we do when you're gone?"  
  
Michelle sighed, "Why did you recover Tala's acupuncture point?"  
  
"I . . . wanna die with . . . Matt . . . Can I . . . touch him?" The old woman struggled to get up. Michie hastily carried Tyson's grandfather to her side. Hui Lan touched his hand and closed her eyes. A smile was on her lips as her limbs went cold. Michie howled with anguish and fainted.  
  
"Michie!" Michelle called and narrowed her eyes. She looked loathingly at Tala. Then, she walked to Judy, who was still at the scene, and whispered, into her ear. Judy nodded and left the scene  
  
* * * * * *  
  
True to Kai's words, Tala defeated Tyson and stabbed him. Kai's face expression turned to worry and punched Tala away. Ray caught Tyson's falling body and covered Tyson's wounds with his hand.  
  
Michelle walked to Tyson and said, "Don't kill him or you'll commit Jason's mistake. You will get your revenge, don't worry."  
  
As soon as she finished, she went over to Tala and Kai; and whispered to Kai, "Let me deal with him."  
  
Tala staggered at Kai's punch but he regained balance and attacked Kai and Michelle with his weapon.  
  
With bare hands, Michelle caught the sharp edge and broke the knife into half. With the knife's back, she knocked Tala's stomach hardly. Tala spitted saliva from the blow. He dropped to the floor groaning.  
  
Michelle sneered, "I'll never forget how you treated me the first time we met."  
  
Tala said desperately, he does not want to fail this mission and face Voltaire's wrath, "Michelle Kitz. On behalf of Kari, let me go please?"  
  
Kai's eyes widened as he heard the name 'Kari'. Michelle and Kai both turned their heads away, "Why should we after you destroyed her life?"  
  
Tala asked, "Why did you want to forgive her but not me?"  
  
Kai scoffed, "She had a good heart whereas you don't have one."  
  
Kai walked away from Tala, followed by Michelle, leaving Tala alone at one side. Tala screamed desperately, "Don't leave me alone! No!!!"  
  
Ray questioned, "What are we gonna do with Tala?"  
  
Michelle closed her eyes and replied, "No action is needed. Voltaire and Boris will deal with his failure," She smirked evilly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ray looked at Tala's position and saw many ferocious dogs biting Tala and dragging him away. Tala screamed painfully. Ray could not bare that scene and returned his gaze to Tyson and the rest.  
  
Tyson was resting on Max's lap with his lips pale. Michelle walked over to Tyson and acupunctured Tyson's wounds to stop the bleeding.  
  
Matt Kinomiya and Hui Lan's body were placed side by side beside where Michie and Mica were.  
  
Lily Kwan's body was still at the hall with Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Michelle called her phone.  
  
Soon, ambulances came and carried the wounded to the hospital.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, an announcement to postpone the match was passed to the competitors as they were all shaken by the Dance ball incident . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At Tyson's ward . . .  
  
The Bladebreakers were all there in a meeting.  
  
Kai started, "In two days' time is the competition, I doubt Tyson can battle. So, Max, Ray and me will play the quarterfinals. Are you okay, Tyson?"  
  
Tyson lied on his bed, unusually quiet. "No comments, Kai. You decide."  
  
Max tried to cheer Tyson up, "When you recover, you can go and eat the buffet as much as you want."  
  
"Food is unimportant to me now. Where will be Grandfather buried?"  
  
"Don't think too much. Michelle is preparing for the funeral. She says that if possible, she would like both your grandfather and her granny to be buried together." Kai spoke.  
  
Tyson replied, "It's a good idea to do that. Give thanks to her. How's her palm?"  
  
"Just a small cut, that's nothing compared to your heartbreak, Tyson. She told me this. Umm . . . I hope you'll recover fully to be the real Tyson we knew of in these three years." Kai blushed a little.  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "Michelle changed you too. You're no longer the sourpuss and I really hope you'll stay that way. Thank you anyway."  
  
He looked at Kai comprehendly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle signed her name on a paper and tears flowed down her cheeks at last. She even surprised herself with the tears. She stood up to shake the hand of her mother's lawyer before exiting the lawyer's office.  
  
Michie was the driver on the seat in the car. She wore long black blouses and fastened her hair with a white ribbon. She looked solomn as she opened her mouth, "Ready? Where do we go?"  
  
"To the police station to bail Jason. Michie, Mica is not here so I'll speak my mind here to you." Said Michelle as she sat behind the car.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mother left me to decide whether or not to become the Director of BBA. I don't I'm fit to take over from her. It should be Mica, not me. What can I do?"  
  
"Sis, she should respect Mother's decision. You need to respect her decision too."  
  
"Also, I do suspect that Jason maybe involved with the whole incident yesterday. Before the shooting, did you see Jason winking at the window?"  
  
Michie queried surprisingly, "Then why did you support Jason's statement?"  
  
"I don't want to arouse suspicion. Also, evidences are a must. My foremost thing to do now is to investigate without Mica's involvement."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mica is too emotionally with Jason, if she reveals my suspicion, we'll never get to the bottom of things."  
  
"Right." Michie replied.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle and Michie left the police station without Jason.  
  
"What do we do now?" Michie asked Michelle. "Jason is not only a suspect but also been charged officially. Don't you think there's something fishy?"  
  
"Maybe someone is trying to conceal some facts we are unaware of."  
  
"Clever girl, but can you be still alive?" An eerie voice was heard.  
  
Both girls swung around to see a man with purple hair behind them. The man stepped out of the shadows and Michelle and Michie gasped. "Boris Balkov!"  
  
Boris stuck a pole at Michelle. Out of instincts, Michelle dodged the pole and ran away with Michie by the hand.  
  
Boris did not go after them. Instead, he laughed loudly, "You'll never be able to get away from me now that I'm playing the game of 'Hide-and-seek' . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michie panted heavily whereas Michelle was still not panting.  
  
Michie asked curiously, "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"We can allocate their whereabouts now. Revenge is near for us." Michelle's eyes glittered with confidence. "A bug is placed to him. Don't worry, he won't find it out."  
  
Michelle asked Michie to drive to the hotel where Judy Clifford and Mr. Dickinson were there . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Judy called politely at Michelle, "Director, what is this meeting for?"  
  
"Crushing Voltaire's plans." Michelle smiled broadly.  
  
"What?!" Both Mr. Dickinson and Judy called.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	14. I am Dizarri

From now on, I will be very careful in writing my stories in case my story gets deleted again! Anyway, I do not own any beyblades!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Judy got away from her shock and said, "Michelle, what are you talking about? Crushing Boris' plan?"  
  
Michelle glared hardly at Judy.  
  
Judy shuddered; she felt a chill down her spine. What exactly is Michelle's real character?  
  
Michelle kept away her glare and continued, "I have waited so long to get my revenge, no one's gonna stop me. I want to go to Russia with Kai to settle things with Voltaire once and for all! By offering money to Zenithar and his gang to hold us hostage is a disregard for the BBA! Especially since you're one of the official and me, the about-to-be Director then."  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Judy gasped.  
  
"You have no right to ask me this. Tell Voltaire to wait for my challenge on him, Mrs. Balkov."  
  
Judy became wide eyed while Mr. Dickinson looked at Michelle in disbelief.  
  
"You are the wife of Boris Balkov?"  
  
"How did you know?" Judy growled and went up to her quickly and clasped Michelle's neck tightly.  
  
Michelle scowled and elbowed Judy hard. Then, she sent a punch to Judy's stomach.  
  
She yelled, "This action betrayed your disguise! If you have denied it, I would not have attacked you because I might believe in you! Tell me, what made you lose your cool?"  
  
Michelle then acupunctured Judy's chest making her immobile.  
  
Mr. Dickinson gaped at this information. "Michelle, what evidence led you say she's the wife of Boris Balkov?"  
  
Michelle stood over Judy and pulled a mask off her face. Underneath was another face. Mr. Dickinson gaped again.  
  
"She's not the same Judy!"  
  
"Is this an evidence? Now, look at this picture. Is there any similarities?"  
  
"How come I cannot move? And I'm getting dizzy . . ." 'Judy' fainted.  
  
Michelle gave Mr. Dickinson an old photograph and a bright red sweet.  
  
"What's this sweet for?"  
  
"If you want to keep conscious, you better eat it." Michelle spoke plainly. "If she faint, the similarities between that dead girl in the photo would be the same as her face revealed."  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked carefully at the picture and came to a conclusion. They are indeed looking quite the same!  
  
"This girl is called Cara Balkov. Boris' daughter and also this 'Judy'. Anyway, I have released an analgesic smell in this room, affecting only those who have 'qi' in their body. But to play safe, we better lock her up and go to another room to discuss my plan. Shall we?"  
  
Thus, Michelle and Mr. Dickinson left the room. Before they left, the room with the fake Judy was locked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle came out of the room with a frown on her face. She must think of a way to explain things to the competitors. Also, she must meet Kai!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers minus Tyson were in their room when they heard a knock. Kenny opened the door to see Michelle in her all black blouse and shirt.  
  
"Kai! Michelle here."  
  
Kai walked to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to discuss something with all the Bladebreakers. May I?"  
  
"Sure!" Kenny answered.  
  
Michelle sat down on a chair brought by Kai. She sat down and spoke, "What I'm saying now is BBA's confidential, don't ever tell anybody else if you want to seek revenge for Tyson's grandfather. But I won't tell Tyson now because he might be too impulsive, so I need all your help to keep this away from him and carry out this plan. Especially Max."  
  
She was looking at the Bladebreakers with an air of superioty. She mesmerized the others.  
  
Michelle smiled weakly and waited for them to recover. Kai was scowling hardly at his teammates. He hate when people look at Michelle with lust.  
  
Michelle elbowed Kai and whispered, asking, "Jealous?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Uh . . .hm! I was about to say about this plan. I'm gonna go straight to Voltaire's mansion and crush his ambitions!"  
  
Kai paled.  
  
Sighing, Michelle said plainly, "The police has enough evidences to arrest Voltaire but because this man had links with the Russia federation, the authorities cannot arrest him straight away. Voltaire can defend himself that those were untrue and someone is framing him. So we have to force him to reveal his true character."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Boris is here. So Tala is most probably a vegetable now, Kai, you know how he treats people who fail his mission, don't you? He's a cruel man, you may not agree with me."  
  
"I do not think this way either, Michelle. But you're going back to Russia? Alone?"  
  
"No. With you! We will crush your grandfather's ambitions and let him repent his mistakes!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"As I was saying, Boris is in this city now. We will . . ."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson laid on bed. However, he could take it no more. He walked down the bed, weakly and staggered along the corridor of the hospital wing. Then, he saw the human Swen's face before blacking out . . .  
  
`Mistress is right. He would get out for a little 'walk'. `  
  
Carefully, he carried Tyson to his ward and shut the door. Then, he passed through the door and a Chinese word, 'Dang' appeared on his palm as a white, orgy light covered the door before disappearing. * 'Dang' means block. * Swen disappeared in thin air.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Swen appears before Michelle at the Bladebreakers' room.  
  
The Bladebreakers were not at least surprised at Swen's appearance.  
  
Next, another woman appeared. They recognized her. Dranzer.  
  
` Your grace, Dizarri. Trix is coming here. You'll have enough strength to transform for a while. ` Spoke Swen.  
  
A knock prompted Michelle to open the door and there she was, Michie Kitz.  
  
On her hand was her blade.  
  
Swen and Dranzer held their mistress and master' hands respectively and stood in a straight line. Swen muttered a phrase, ` Behold the mystic powers of the bits! Arise! ` A yellow light surrounded Michie and her blade as ray, Max and Kenny looked on.  
  
Kenny paled as Michie's body glowed with a blue flash. Next, her hair went long and turned white in color.  
  
Also, the two human bitbeast were gone. Kai and Michelle's eyes, which were closed at the start of Swen's mutter, opened to reveal green and red color respectively. Michelle opened her mouth as a blurry vision coming out from the blade enveloped the whole room.  
  
Slowly, this vision changed to a short boy with beard surrounding his face. He was not handsome but still not ugly. Next, he changed into a yellowish brown line, entering Kenny's laptop. Nothing happened to Kenny but Michie's hair still grew and her blade shattered to pieces. A feminine voice emerged from the laptop, ` No! Not to sacrifice him!"  
  
After five seconds, a woman appeared. She was draped in gold and wearing a long dress . . .  
  
Tears flowed down her eyes as she said, "I am Dizzari . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I'll stop now because I don't what to write now . . .sigh . . . WRITER'S BLOCK.  
  
Bye!  
  
Signed Virgnia. 


	15. Mystical heyday of beyblade Origins

I think my story's suspense is gone! Or is it? That's for you to find out! Gotta start my story. I do not own any beyblades.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"I am Dizarri. The woman all of you seek." The woman was draped in gold with a thin silver cloth tied around her waist-length hair.  
  
Michie, whose hair turned white and became long, collapsed onto the floor. A hand reached her and caught her waist. Slowly, she returned to normal.  
  
Kenny blushed scarlet as he realised what he has just done.  
  
Kai, with a strange voice, spoke, "We have waited long enough, Your Grace."  
  
Dizarri put her hands to her face and sank onto the ground, ` Why have I to appear again? I just want to stop this senseless fight for our power! `  
  
"Exactly wrong. Your disappearance just adds to the ambition to them. " Michelle spoke, also in a strange voice.  
  
The other Bladebreakers who were in the room all gaped as something else happened.  
  
Out of the blue, a golden light surrounded their blades as shadowy figures appeared in front of the blade.  
  
In front of Ray was an old man with a long beard on his face.  
  
In front of Max was a woman with grey hair standing right in front of him.  
  
Those two strangers looked at Ray and Max lovingly.  
  
Kai seemed alarmed as he shouted, "Your Grace cannot stay outside any longer!"  
  
` I know . . . ` Dizarri said as a brand new blade appeared from the ashes of Michie's old blade. She changed into a gold light into the blade. On top of the 'revived' blade, was an angel carved on it.  
  
Michelle picked it up and put the blade into Kenny's hands.  
  
"It's warm." Kenny whispered.  
  
"It's yours. You new bitbeast will be Dizarri or you could be more comfortable in calling her 'Dizzi'." Michelle spoke without another tone.  
  
Suddenly, a red and green light shot out of Michelle and Kai's body as both of them fell.  
  
Dranzer and Swen appeared. They stuck out their hand and silvery powders befall upon Michelle and Kai.  
  
Then, they entered their blades, which were in their owner's pockets. They do need rest.  
  
Both Michelle and Kai opened their eyes.  
  
Ray and Max gasped as the two strangers smiled at them before turning into dust.  
  
` They . . . are the common beasts. Her Grace's prowess can let them appear in human form or they could never be turned to one. I now give a choice to Kenny. To keep Dizarri as his bitbeast or to return the blade rightfully to Michie? `  
  
"What?" exclaimed Kenny.  
  
Michie slowly regained consciousness. Tears flowed down her face.  
  
"He's gone. Gone! But I knew it . . . since I gave up!" Michie muttered to herself.  
  
"Well, you have two choices, Kenny. What do you choose?" Michelle said with a glint of triumphant on her face.  
  
Kai frowned slightly . . . did he just see wrong?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trembling, Kenny struggled within himself, "Keep Dizzi or give her back?"  
  
Michie, who was still in Kenny's hold, pushed Kenny away. She screamed, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Suddenly, Kenny made his decision. Thrusting his new blade into Michie's hands, he walked out of the room and shut the door shut.  
  
"I'll come back tonight." Kenny shouted with a quiver in his voice.  
  
Michie said nothing but her tears ran down more fiercely as she thought, 'All's gone. Everything!"  
  
"Slap!" Michelle had her hand on Michie's face.  
  
"This is not the time to despair! Dizarri should be yours from the very beginning! Anyway, Kenny just cannot bear the prospect of losing her at last. He will come round."  
  
Rubbing her now swollen eyes, Michie stood and moved towards the door. "You are damn so right. Then what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Give them the surprise package."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, tomorrow is a good day." Michelle smiled.  
  
Kai frowned again, "What other secrets have you kept inside you?"  
  
"Let's just say it is all for the plan to eradicate them." Michelle winked and pulled Kai's head to hers.  
  
Tiptoeing, as Kai was taller than her, she kissed Kai's lips passionately and tore away from him. However, Kai did not get enough from Michelle. He caught her wrists and pressed her chests towards his.  
  
Not only did he stick out his tongue to lick Michelle's lips, he also nibbled Michelle's ears.  
  
"Ouch! How can you bite me . . .? Oh . . . see you guys tomorrow at nine o'clock then." Michelle blushed as Michie grinned slightly at Kai and then to Michelle.  
  
Michelle and Michie left the room together.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
* I am skipping the day to the next (Hope you don't mind)! *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers and Michelle and Michie met at the competitor's hotel lobby. Tyson was with his team-mates but Michelle did not seem surprised. Tyson was scowling hard.  
  
However, Michelle did not speak. She gestured the others to get into a big car. It was a stretch limousine with lots of food in it on a table.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrows. How did she know Tyson was coming?  
  
They all went into the car. And so, the car sped off down the road. Michie dared not look at Kenny even though he was just in front of her.  
  
Once in the car, Tyson scolded, "How could you leave me out?"  
  
"I knew you would knew it one day. Cause' Max cannot keep his mouth shut in front of Tyson. Help yourself to the food."  
  
Max blushed a little.  
  
" . . . How can I eat?" Tyson was nearly drooling over the food but he curbed his urge to gobble them up. 'I must change myself.'  
  
Michelle sighed, "Don't push yourself too far. If you wanna eat, just take all! Being hungry will not help you in any way."  
  
She glanced at Tyson and then closed her eyes. When she reopened it, she pressed a button and the table with food was withdrawn into a car's seat.  
  
Unable to hold his hunger, Tyson abruptly yelped, "Don't waste the food!"  
  
"I just knew." Michelle laughed.  
  
Just then, a sound came out of Tyson's stomach.  
  
"A leopard doesn't change its spots easily, Tyson. Remember that."  
  
"That's your motive." Kai said in comprehension.  
  
Then, darkness shadowed the whole car as they entered a tunnel.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ray, who was quiet all along, asked.  
  
Michelle kept silent.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, the car stopped. They were still in the same tunnel.  
  
Michelle finally spoke, "Wait a while."  
  
Michie also went out of the car as Kenny looked at her sadly.  
  
The Bladebreakers watched on as Michelle took out an electronic card to tap a brown box. Next, Michie pressed her thumb onto the inside of a latch, which opened as the card was tapped.  
  
Slowly, a wide opening appeared with bright lights shining out of it.  
  
Michelle and Michie went back to the car and the car drove on into the opening.  
  
"There's another road! Why is it so concealed?" questioned Max and Tyson together.  
  
"Have the two of you went to the extent of discussing what to ask me?" Michelle laughed, without answering the question.  
  
"I also want to know." Kai said annoyingly.  
  
Michelle stopped her laughter and answered, "This is the secret passage into to BBA's secret. You'll know when we reach our destination."  
  
She glanced outside the window.  
  
The car was travelling along a road with many lights shining on them.  
  
"Why are there so many lights here?" Kenny queried. He was staring straight at Michie.  
  
Michie lowered her head. She could not take it any longer. Kenny was looking at her all the time. She felt pressurized. Biting her lip, blood trickled from her lips.  
  
Eyes widened, Kenny tore his stare at Michie. He was paining to see blood coming out of her lips.  
  
The Bladebreakers found the situation unusual. Kenny was always so chatty since there are even high technological objects along the road. However, he was too quiet.  
  
Tyson wanted to speak but Michelle put her fingers to her mouth. She even mouthed, "Let them be alone!"  
  
Tyson got Michelle's message and not one word came out of his mouth.  
  
And so, the car travelled down the road in total silence.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"We are here." Michelle said suddenly. The Bladebreakers and Michie exited the car and reached a huge hall.  
  
Michelle led them to a door and she placed her eye on a small rectangular box.  
  
It released a peep sound as a circle slowly circled from a hole. They all scrambled through the hole before reaching a small room.  
  
Inside was a woman who bowed down to Michelle.  
  
Michelle introduced the woman. "This woman is BBA 'Agent7's vice - leader."  
  
The Bladebreakers were all surprised.  
  
Kai raised his brows in surprise too. Michelle continued.  
  
"Let us go to their meeting now and you all will see how. Can I, Catherine?"  
  
"Yes. I came here specially to welcome you back."  
  
She pressed button and revealed a trapdoor.  
  
The whole group of people went through it and the Bladebreakers gasped.  
  
They were now in a spacious room with a round table in the middle.  
  
The people sitting at the table, turned to look at Michelle.  
  
A man about his twenties ran towards Michelle and called with respect, "Leader. We were shock that you want to come back! Long time no see."  
  
He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. Kai stepped beside Michelle and glared at the man.  
  
"This is Kai Hiwatari, is he? Why? He looked as if he wants to kill me."  
  
"I wish I can." Kai seethed.  
  
Michelle replied casually, "Don't make him angry, Alex."  
  
"He's thinking of killing you because you keep on looking at Michelle in lust! You playboy!" A woman pulled Alex's ears.  
  
She introduced herself, "I am Fann. A member of 'Agent7'. Alex is also an 'Agent7's member.  
  
Michelle asked, "Angel, aren't you going to speak to one of your old friend?"  
  
Angel spun her seat around and Kai gasped in real shock. Angel saw Kai and her eyes burnt with rage.  
  
Michelle calmly spoke, "Kai is with us. Like it or not."  
  
Michelle then looked around, "Where is Gantt?"  
  
Catherine answered, "He is in the control room, waiting for Swen. Everything's ready."  
  
Fann and Alex proceeded to Gantt's laboratory.  
  
"I need to get back by tonight . . ." Michelle looked at her watch and continued, " . . . nine o'clock. Is it possible? We have beyblade matches tomorrow."  
  
Catherine replied, "As you wish, Director."  
  
"Hmm. Let's go to the lab, shall we?"  
  
" *Cough cough* Can anyone explain to us what is this 'Agent7'?"  
  
Michelle sighed.  
  
"Catherine, can you explain to them?"  
  
Catherine nodded and spoke seriously, " 'Agent7' is created to specially protect the beyblading world that Voltaire Hiwatari is dreaming to control. The bitbeasts he controls are mainly captured ones from others. He hired Boris Balkov, a gene scientist and his close aid to alter the bitbeasts."  
  
"He had Driana in his hands and altered her to become dark Dranzer. Her element Gold has disappeared from her very soul. We are talking about her soul from the mystical heyday of beyblade Origins."  
  
"We will need the four elements to meet to hopefully help Driana recover her soul or Voltaire will fulfil his ambitions."  
  
"We have retrieved many bitbeasts captured by Voltaire and revived their weak souls from the heyday by Swen's powers. Therefore Swen has become considerably weakened by his drainage of powers."  
  
"Our job is mainly this. That's all."  
  
Michelle kept on nodding and concluded, " 'Agent7' has been created for about three years and we have lost about thirty men already. At first, we thought that we could stop Voltaire's plans by not using the four Element Beasts. But I guess one failure after another has convinced us to heed the Elders' advise. We had previously thirty-two members! Angel joined us only recently."  
  
Tyson asked, "The Elders?"  
  
Michelle sighed deeply, "The mystical heyday of beyblade Origins is a long forgotten legend. People only remember the Four Element Beasts, isn't it a pity?"  
  
"Leader, you can go in now!" Alex yelled.  
  
Michelle yelled back, "Okay, you big mouth! We're coming!"  
  
"Lets go to the laboratory."  
  
Catherine led the others to another wall and pressed another button. Ray could not hold his awe as he said, "There are so many secret passageways!"  
  
"Gantt designed them all by himself, impressive?" Catherine spoke with pride.  
  
"Dating already? So fast!" Michelle smiled broadly at Catherine whose cheeks flushed with red.  
  
"We're here." Catherine called. Slowly, a door opened for them to go in.  
  
The Bladebreakers all gaped at the sight their saw.  
  
What is it?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A cliffhanger. So, there are many explanations today. About the mystical heyday of beyblade Origins, this is my imagination. I intend to start a third fanfic on this, so people can know what this is all about. However, this is just a thought . . . I doubt I'll write it.  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	16. Elimination

^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Large tubes of different animals were contained in red liquid. One look at them and Kai could swear that they are some of the bitbeasts that he and the Demolition Boys had captured in their past.  
  
While Ray, Max and Tyson were horrified at the tubes, it seemed creepy!  
  
Inside the room was also a tall and handsome boy sitting on a wheelchair. He was looking at Michelle with two eyes of different colors. His left eye was green while the right one is a blue one.  
  
He wore a white single, which showed, off his muscular arm. However, one of his legs was gone which a long blue pant covered.  
  
Max saw Gantt and stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Uncle Tate!"  
  
"How's your mum? Haven't seen Judy for three years already." Gantt smiled sadly. He continued, "When Michelle told me that you are in the Bladebreakers, I am so damn proud of you."  
  
He wheeled himself to Max and Max asked, "How did your leg become crippled?"  
  
Gantt narrowed his eyes and stared at Kai. Slowly, he pointed a finger to Kai and seethed, "Boris Balkov sawed off my leg with a saw and left me to die four years ago. If it wasn't for Catherine, I would have died long ago!"  
  
Kai turned pale. A saw sawed off his legs?!  
  
Max cried, "That's terrible!"  
  
Tyson patted Max's shoulder and asked, "What are these animals doing here?"  
  
"They . . . are not animals. They are the captured bit beasts in the past." Kai emotionlessly said.  
  
Gantt sighed, "What Boris did to me has got nothing to do with you, Kai. I hope you don't get the feeling that I hate you or something. These are two different things!"  
  
Angel blushed as she added; "I also do not blame Kai for my predicament. It's that Tala!"  
  
Michelle laughed and everybody got her attention.  
  
"People, we are not here to talk only. We have to go back in three hours time. So lets get started."  
  
"What?" The Bladebreakers questioned.  
  
"You'll see." Michelle secretly smiled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle walked towards Michie who kept quiet. Michie put her blade to Michelle's hands and walked slowly to a panel of buttons. Gantt wheeled his wheelchair to her too.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"S E C R E C Y - File 30." Gantt recited while Michie typed the words on a keyboard.  
  
Immediately, a bit screen surfaced from a wall.  
  
Michelle then summoned Swen to her. Swen was in his human form at first but then, he became a swan.  
  
It (the swan) entered the screen and the tubes with red liquid turned scarlet before blue lights surfaced which shot into the screen.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. The same lights for a particular test on him!  
  
Dranzer came out of her blade and watched in awe as Swen radiated a pale blue light from its body. She glowed too as Swen came out of the screen.  
  
` My powers have returned me. Mistress. `  
  
"Uhm. I've waited too long!" Michelle shouted and threw Michie's blade onto the floor.  
  
The blade did not touch the ground. It floated in midair! With a golden glow, an angel appeared out of the blue. It was Dizarri.  
  
Kenny watched coldly as Dizarri radiated a golden glow again and the bitbeasts in the tubes opened their eyes and transformed into their human forms.  
  
Kai looked on in awe of the happening.  
  
The tubes had cracks then they all exploded!  
  
"Swen, Shieltor!" Michelle screamed.  
  
Swen turned to his human form and a 'Dang' word was seen on his forehead. Then, a transparent wall blocked all the people from the exploding tubes.  
  
However, Gantt and Michie were far away from Swen, not protected. Just then . . .  
  
"Hikade, Realer!" Catherine shouted anxiously.  
  
A dragon appeared and pushed out a force, which repelled the chunks of debris from the exploded tubes.  
  
Slowly, all the tubes were destroyed and the bitbeasts stood on their ground.  
  
All of them knelt down.  
  
` The prophecy of freedom is indeed reached. `  
  
`Not yet, Your Grace. Freedom is incomplete with a threat still possessed by a man. `  
  
One of the bitbeasts growled, ` We have to eliminate them! `  
  
Swen agreed. ` Your Grace, Our mission is incomplete yet . . . `  
  
` Have I really made a foolish choice? ` cried Dizarri.  
  
Dranzer put her hand to Dizarri's back and patted her. ` We do commit mistakes. You can atone it by joining us in doing this task. Shall we? `  
  
Tears flowing from Dizarri's face touched the floor and immediately, seven bitbeasts in their beasts form appeared and all of them transformed into humans!  
  
Two of them had appeared before Ray and Max before.  
  
Tyson's mouth opened in surprise as an old man appeared before him. ` Master . . . ` he called.  
  
The two bitbeasts that Ray and Max knew also called out to them. ` Master . . .`  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dizarri spoke again. ` Fate decrees us to meet. Too bad that my powers are still not enough to turn back to who you all once were: Dragoon, Driger and Draciel. `  
  
All the three Bladebreaker's bitbeasts knelt down in front of Dizarri.  
  
` Your Grace. Do not say that, please. We, your subjects cannot bear this! `  
  
More tears rolled down Dizarri's cheeks.  
  
The three bitbeasts then turned to their Masters.  
  
` We can finally see you in person. We're satisfied. ` They disappeared and entered their blades which were lying on the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay. Stop all these crap." Michelle said.  
  
"We have to know our enemies. Don't we, to defeat them? Our purpose here is not to complain or stall time talking about these minor things." Michelle frowned deeply.  
  
Dizarri quickly rubbed away her tears and spoke, ` Yes. We have to know what we're fighting against. `  
  
"Good. Please explain our situation, Catherine." Michelle smiled a little.  
  
Catherine came from behind her bitbeast, Hikade, and talked, "Though we have managed to rescue some of the bitbeasts, we could not rescue all as they kept on capturing. We have tried our best in preventing the captures but it always cannot guarantee much. There might be fifty or more bitbeasts at their disposal. We have only about twenty bitbeasts including mine, Fann, Gantt and Alex's.  
  
Of course if the Bladebreakers want to join in, you all can."  
  
"Try to leave me out. Okay?" Kenny scowled. And he left the room.  
  
` Kenny. Wait! ` Dizarri shouted.  
  
However, Kenny just walked on. Suddenly, Michie shouted.  
  
"Stop right there! I said stop right there." Her voice quavered as Kenny walked on, oblivious to Michie's words.  
  
She picked up her blade and sprinted in front of Kenny. Stretching her arms, she blocked Kenny's way. But Kenny got past her and continued his walk.  
  
Michie bit her lip hard and blood came out of her wound. Kenny winced but ignored her.  
  
Michelle watched on worriedly. "Kenny. Come back." \  
  
Meanwhile, Dizarri shivered. She knew her mistress' thoughts now. ` No! `  
  
Michie swiftly took out a small knife and cut her wrist open. Kenny stopped and spun around abruptly. He trembled as Michie cupped her hand and let her blood drip into the 'cup'. She staggered to Dizarri and poured down her blood unto Dizarri's head . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michie fell limply to the floor.  
  
` No! `  
  
"From now on . . . she shall be . . . your bitbeast . . . once again . . . Kenny . . . I'll die . . . Just know something . . . I never want to snatch Dizarri . . . away from you . . .I lo . . ." She fainted.  
  
A golden mist evaporated from Dizzari's head. She glowed once more . . . this time to a white light.  
  
All the people watched in horror, as Michie turned transparent and faded away . . .  
  
Michelle knelt down, burying her face in her hands . . .  
  
Some words suddenly rung on Kai's head as he recalled Voltaire telling him when he was young . . .  
  
# Flashback#  
  
"Remember that you cannot drip your own blood to you bitbeast's head or you'll be doing something suicidal."  
  
"What will happen?"  
  
"By doing so, you are merging yourself eternally with your bitbeasts. Your very soul will disintegrate and no, you won't die. You'll be gone!"  
  
# End #  
  
Kai was sure that Michelle knew this too. He hugged Michelle gently.  
  
Tears flowed down Michelle's cheeks.  
  
"She wants to be with Kenny. She wants to be with him forever!" Narrowing her eyes, she pulled Kenny's collar and snapped, "You better keep Dizarri!"  
  
"I . . . What happened?" Kenny trembled violently and broke down. "What has just happened?"  
  
The other Bladebreakers also asked why.  
  
"She has merged with Dizarri. Her soul is gone. Destroyed."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cliffie yet again! There must be many weird things going here, especially the last part involving Michie and Dizarri. Michelle: Yeah . . . I am portrayed as cold at first . . . then . . . What should I say?  
  
Me: Say nothing then. I'll update ASAP as possible.  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	17. The plan

Hi! I do not own any beyblades and the Beyblade characters. I own only Michelle, Mica, Catherine, Alex, Fann, Gantt, Angel and Judy.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Kai explained but the people were not very much convinced of this.  
  
Then, Dizarri, enveloped in white light, smiled sadly, ` I hope that Kenny could join the 'Siblingsblade'. Cause' Jason's in jail and Michie's gone already. This is the least I can do for my dear friend . . . `  
  
She transformed into an angel and went to the blade. The picture on top of the blade once again changed to reveal a pair of white wings.  
  
Meanwhile, in all these commotion, the 'Agent7' members did not express any comments of their own.  
  
There was a long period of silence, which Catherine broke.  
  
"Director, there is only two hours left to discuss out plan."  
  
"No. Let us all settle our mind down now. This is really . . ." Michelle could not find an appropriate word to describe her feelings right now, so she chose to keep quiet.  
  
Slowly but surely, she spoke again.  
  
"Well, we should not forget about her wish. Kenny, do you accept my invitation to you for you to join us, the 'Siblingsblade'?"  
  
Kenny was stuck in a dilemma. But he shook his head. Suddenly, a hand forced him to the wall and Michelle screamed at him.  
  
"After her sacrifice, you would not fulfil her wish! She returned your bitbeast to you, can't you be grateful to her and do her this favour? Answer me! I demand a answer and it cannot be a NO!"  
  
Michelle's eyes burned with rage as she stared straight into Kenny's eyes.  
  
Kenny turned his head away and murmured, "Okay. I'll join you. But will Mica Kitz accept me?"  
  
Michelle sighed, "Of course she will. Mica loves Michie more than I do, actually. But is it like this, I don't know. Really." Her eyes lost its usual sparkle.  
  
Kai could only watch in total helplessness as Michelle sank into a deep melancholy.  
  
Ray decided to console Kenny and wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulder, giving him voiceless support. Kenny acknowledged it gratefully.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Catherine. Brief us on what to do." Michelle abruptly said quickly, full of complete resilience.  
  
"Oh well, we will wait for the Australian Championship to end and Kai will accompany Michelle to Russia. And to the 'Biovolt' mansion where Voltaire is based together with Boris there.  
  
Beware. There are many good fighters down there protecting the owners of 'Biovolt'. With our numbers, it is best to win with wits rather than fighting to win this battle."  
  
"What makes you sure that they will be there, waiting for us to catch those two when our intelligence confirmed Boris' presence in Australia?" Fann queried.  
  
Alex scowled, "You dumb blonde! Of course Leader has thought of a plan to let Boris return, isn't it?"  
  
"I protest! Firstly, I am not a blonde! Secondly, I am not dumb! Thirdly, I was going to even if I'm dumb, your fighting skills are nowhere as good as mine!" Fann screamed.  
  
Amused, Gantt said, " Alex's right. Michelle has told us all her plans. I am the bait. Alex and Fann is the crew of a show while Catherine is the coordinator. The Bladebreakers are the actors of this plan. Am I right to say so?"  
  
"Very right."  
  
"Then what about me? What role will I play?" Angel asked abruptly though she was keeping to herself all those while.  
  
Michelle answered with a smile. "You will be the one to lure Boris to our bait and dispose off Boris. If Boris' caught doing illegal things, he will be the first to go to jail. We would be able to get rid of one of Voltaire's aids.  
  
They want to play 'hide and seek' with me and I'll play along as well."  
  
"You mean that you are using Voltaire's plans to . . .?" Kai raised his eyebrow.  
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(I'm not revealing any plot secrets. Therefore, I will continue to write onwards. Okay?)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle rested her head on Kai's shoulder as they boarded a private plane back to the city. Kai had his head on Michelle's hair and he sniffed it.  
  
"It's very nice. Your hair. I have never thought that you would be the leader of a secret unit such as that."  
  
Without raising her head, Michelle commented, "I have the ability to lead, haven't I? The days ahead will be rough. I have thought hard recently. Why must this feud be still alive after thousand of years? Have men so craved for divine power? Aren't we the highest being in this world?"  
  
She was confused. Very.  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me." Ray smiled at both of them as he sat beside them in a spare seat. He received a death glare by Kai.  
  
"I will leave as soon as I say a few comments. I'm just . . . curious. You are such a perplexed person. One moment you show off your schemer and now you give me a feeling of innocence. What are you actually?"  
  
"That is none of your business." Michelle snapped while Kai scowled at the same time.  
  
She tore away from Kai's shoulder and continued, " Why should I answer your question? You are not any closer to me than Kai, or my teammates both in 'Agent7' and 'Siblingsblade'."  
  
"I see." Ray heard her and nodded in comprehension and left both of them to themselves.  
  
Once Ray was out of side, Kai pulled Michelle to him and gave her a French kiss until both of them were breathless.  
  
Kai was not yet contented with the kiss on Michelle's mouth and kissed her eyelids and then to her nose . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ray said to Max and Tyson, "I have got an answer."  
  
Both of them were excited.  
  
"Two of you are real busybodies! I guess that they only show their true colours in front of their loved ones. Kai and Michelle was so cold towards me when I asked them!"  
  
"You mean . . . you guessed this? They did not admit it?"  
  
"Both of you are so nosy. Glad that Dizzi is not with us or she'll really tease both of you like hell . . . I'm sorry. I forgot she's with Uncle Tate and Kenny is there too." Ray glanced at his mates but they were silent . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Kenny, you'll stay here for the night." Alex smiled at Kenny warmly.  
  
"If Dizarri is with you, it would be the safest. Michie was one of my classmates when we were in College at Australia. She knew you when she was fifteen, is it? When I was a friend with her, I had tried to date her many occasions but she always refused. Was I that unattractive? NO, I could not be because I have a lot of suitors. Then I realised she must have liked someone else. Who could it be? It's you, Kenny, it is you. Goodnight."  
  
Alex closed the door softly and sighed. He should visit Fann tonight. After seeing all those lovers before him, he . . . wished for the same kind of love from Fann . . .someday.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(I skip the night now and go on to day.)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kai sat on the seats as Michelle was at the stand, addressing the competitors and spectators.  
  
She sported a white shirt with a black long skirt to her knees and a grey ribbon covered her wrist. Also, she boomed as she held back her tears, "As you all know. The director of BBA's Australasian branch, Lily Kitz, has died. Let us observe silence for a minute."  
  
The usual loud and noisy stadium was now very quiet as they all observed silence.  
  
A tear ran down Michelle's cheeks as she hung her head.  
  
Mica was behind her. A black veil over her face covered her expression.  
  
Michelle passed her mike to the commentator.  
  
He boomed.  
  
"We need to get to the quarter-finals. Today's matches will include the 'Bladebreakers' vs. 'Winder' and 'D-day' vs. 'Irwinspin' in the morning, and 'Siblingsblade' vs. 'Seven' and 'Vodablade' vs. 'Towerstrike' in the afternoon. Without further ado, we shall start the first match of the day, 'D-day' vs. 'Irwinspin'! Let it rip!!!"  
  
Kai saw Michelle exiting the stadium and dashed to her. "Wait. I want to talk with you. Can I, Mr Dickinson?"  
  
Kai noticed Mr. Dickinson becoming thinner as the elderly man nodded. Apparently, he was devastated by one of his best friend's death.  
  
Kai pulled Michelle to a corner and kissed her lips quickly. "Are you okay? Need I to company you?"  
  
"You have a match. Don't worry, I'll be fine. We are going to be late for their burials. Concentrate and beat your opponents. Promise me." Michelle smiled weakly and kissed Kai back . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kai watched his lover's back and in his heart, he had sweared to avenge for her. Even if he's gonna be hurt gravely . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mica: I am not featured!  
  
Me: Now you are, aren't you?  
  
Mica: I'll always be only a transparent person . . . sob.  
  
Me: I'll try to give you some more parts, okay?  
  
Mica: You better do so! I wanna ask, somewhere in this story, 'Ray wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulders'. What does that mean?  
  
There is only one yaoi pair in my story. The part about Ray hugging Kenny is only a friendly act! That's all. I'll update soon. Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	18. Quarter Finals

Hallo! This chapter would have little actions! However, in the past chapters, I was always emphasizing the relationships between the characters and now I have finally space to write more about battles! Though it may not be that much . . .  
  
To BladebreakerfanATIC: I'm flattered by your comments and I thank you very much. Jus hope people will continue to support and read my story!  
  
Note: I do not own any beyblades.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Kai watched the match downstairs with little interest as his mind was occupied with Michelle. Ray, Max and Tyson were sharing a pot of popcorn, with Tyson vying popcorn with Max. They were sitting beside Kai.  
  
Ray was helpless as the two of them tussled the pot.  
  
'Poor me. I cannot even get to eat one!' Ray smirked a little at both Max and Tyson.  
  
Just then, Max, who held the pot and nearer to Kai, let slipped the pot. The pot, filled with popcorn, was pulled by Tyson, who had managed to get a touch on it.  
  
But, Tyson's hand slipped too!  
  
The popcorn exploded from the pot and rained down Kai. The Bladebreakers gasped.  
  
Kai glared at them as the pot was turned upside down and landed on his head (Ha! Ha! Imagine this scene, okay?).  
  
Tyson tried hard to suppress his laughter at the comical scene, but Kai's glare made his heart thumped slower as a chill ran down his spine.  
  
However, the other people who were beside them all laughed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Standing up, Kai silently swept away the popcorn from his body and walked down the aisle. His eyes left his teammates.  
  
Not even one sentence of words. Kai was just too silent. He found two empty seats and sat on one of them to continue to see the match.  
  
Tyson gulped down his saliva.  
  
"When Kai does not talk, it can be so scary. I'll rather he continue to stare at us then be that QUIET." Tyson whispered.  
  
Ray whacked Max and Tyson's head.  
  
"Look at what you've done to our team leader! Can't both of you be more serious?" Ray frowned and puffed. He left the two and sat beside Kai.  
  
Ray whispered, " Sorry for those two guys' behavior, Kai. What are you thinking now?"  
  
Kai looked at Ray without any emotions. Slowly, he said softly, "Ray. What I'm thinking is not important now that the plan has to go on . . . Why am I telling you this? You really should not care about me."  
  
"Why should I not care?" Ray sighed but continued, "Kai. In this world, there is not only Michelle who can be your confidant and who cares for you. You are like a big brother to me. There must be more people who are more than willing to do so. You have friends - Tyson, Max, Kenny and me. This is a vast world. Even when I was in my village, I had always yearned to go out to the world to find new friends.  
  
Although I know a few who care for me, I also feel that I can meet more friends to have a bigger social circle. Michelle has a fairly big social circle too. Look at her mates at Agent7. They do not grow and meet each other when they were young. Rather, they were willing to take out their sincerity and now, they are really friends who care about each other.  
  
If you open your heart to people, you'll find more friends whom you will be proud of. Trust me."  
  
Kai listened attentively to every word Ray said and warmness crept into his seemingly cold heart. He reflected his actions and realized long ago that he could have so many emotions raging in him. How come he did not accept it?  
  
He had always thought that being cool would let him be more rational in his thinking. He is proven wrong. The more he was cold, the more confused he'll become of his real feelings.  
  
Ray paused and said again, "Perhaps your hidden feelings are because you yearn to prove to Voltaire that you can fulfill his requirements as a member of the Hiwatari family. Am I right?"  
  
Having shortened his thoughts, Kai hid his coldness and smiled slightly. The smile was from his heart. However, he returned to his own self again.  
  
"Maybe you are right. But this does not mean that I have to change my ways of treating people. I can be more warm but not necessary friendly."  
  
"Of course. Leopards will never change their spots."  
  
Ray and Kai looked at each other and smiled with renewed friendship.  
  
Tyson and Max looked at each other and questions marks began to form in their minds.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" I am Nick Jammers and the first round winner is out! 'Irwinspin' wins 'D- day' by three straight matches!"  
  
He coughed and introduced, "Next round will be the 'Bladebreakers' vs. 'Winder'! We'll wait for the two teams to be at their positions and start the matches . . . Lets give a big welcome for the second group of quarter- finalists! Firstly, Max from the 'Bladebreakers' will take on Wendy of 'Winder'! 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
Max smiled a broad one and launched his blade into the dish. Wendy smiled and launched her blade too. She was not too confident of her chances against a member of the world's top ten Beyblade team.  
  
Nick introduced the dish too.  
  
"As we can all see, this dish is the theme of the Australian desert! The floor of this dish has cracks on the surface so it'll test the endurance of the blades."  
  
Wendy's blade was wobbling on the rough surface. She summons her bitbeast to wet the surface. Wendy's blade was not doing very well but she thought of a ingenious idea - make an attack such that the surface is changed and also attacking Max's blade too. This is to kill two birds with one stone.  
  
"Glower! Floodspill!" Water shot out of her bitbeast's (a duck) mouth as the dish was filled with water.  
  
"Ha! Your bitbeast will drown! You're losing!"  
  
Max looks composed. Even though the flood had reached his blade, it still spun.  
  
"How can it be?" Wendy was shocked.  
  
"My bitbeast is a turtle. Of course he can swim so he won't drown! Draciel! Attack!" Draciel emerged and hit the duck!  
  
"Max wins the game! Next, it would be Ray vs. Jonathon."  
  
Tyson jumped up with joy and hugged Max tightly. "You won!"  
  
"Easy as 1 2 3." Max smiled.  
  
And Ray's match with Jonathon begins.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Michelle and Mica knelt beside Lily Kitz's rock tablet stuck on the ground.  
  
They wept silently.  
  
Suddenly, Mica attacked Michelle.  
  
Michelle dodged it with effort; the attacks on her were very aggressive.  
  
She looked at Mica's red eyes and knew that Mica has relapsed from her mental illness!  
  
"Mica! Calm yourself down!" Michelle shouted as she turned her head away from Mica's punch. Michelle could have taken Mica down but she did not want to hurt her sister.  
  
Mica swept her leg at Michelle's stomach. Michelle deliberately was hit. She caught Mica's leg and pointed at her acupoints.  
  
It was then she realized that Mica had not suffered a relapse; rather, she attacked at her own free will.  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Where is Michie? Why did you not bring out Jason?!" Mica screamed at her sister.  
  
"Mica! Listen to me now. Calm down. Please?"  
  
"No. Tell me the truth. I only want the truth."  
  
"You cannot handle the truth."  
  
"I can handle the truth! Tell me right away!"  
  
"Maybe, if I join in, the explanation would be easier." A deep voice spoke.  
  
"Kenny from the Bladebreakers. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I may not be the real Kenny, you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kenny." Michelle frowned at the boy who emits a strangling feeling. "Who are you?"  
  
"Guess . . .?" He opened his mouth and then he glowed brightly.  
  
"NO! Leave him alone! Driana, leave us for three more days!" Kenny's body shook violently and strong gusts of wind blew his fringe up.  
  
Mica gasped at the peculiar sight.  
  
Kenny does have eyes. But . . . on of it is yellowish green while the other is a golden yellowish colour . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I'll stop now. People might ask. Is this story's ending a cliffhanger? Well, the readers decide!  
  
I just wanted to write something about Kenny's eyes because in the anime, he is always 'eyeless'. Hope you'' like my imagination on his eyes, will ya review?  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	19. Driana

You'll know why Kenny why does not want people to see his eyes in this story. This information is just my imagination - it may not be true.  
  
Please brace yourself for a scene, which I feel, is very yucky!  
  
Anyway, enjoy this story!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Driger, Tiger claw!" Ray Kon shouted at his bitbeast.  
  
A tiger came out and scratched Jonathon's blade. Jonathan's blade was torn to shreds.  
  
"Oh dear, your blade is weak." Ray said.  
  
"I know. But it's an honor fighting you." Jonathan smiled friendly at Ray.  
  
"Ray's the winner for this round! Now, the 'Bladebreakers have won two out of three matches! If they win again, they'll advance to the semi-finals. Lets introduce the world champion once again, Tyson Kinomiya! It's Tyson vs. Neon. 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
Tyson knew that they had to reach the semi-finals to meet Michelle and co.  
  
'It would be really interesting to go head on with Michelle Kitz. Suppose that Kai cannot bear to fight with her.'  
  
"What are you thinking?" Neon sneered. "I'm gonna take you down! I'll let you see the power of my bitbeast - Winder!"  
  
A miniature angel with the size of a thumb appeared (it's a 'she'!).  
  
Tyson stared at the angel but laughed loudly.  
  
"Your bitbeast can be crushed by my Dragoon! Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Dragoon arose from his blade and released a powerful blast of wind at the small bitbeast.  
  
"How's that?" Tyson snorted.  
  
However, Neon smirked. "There are many things that you cannot do in a beybade competition - underestimating your opponent! If you want to beat Michelle, you'll have to know that! Winder, Extreme Blitz!"  
  
The small bitbeast suddenly increased its size and immediately, a wall of ice blocked Dragoon's attack! The hurricane made by Dragoon disappeared.  
  
'Winder' was not hit by Dragoon's attack. The now big bitbeast, 'Winder' returned to its normal size and settled back to the blade. Neon's blade still spun energetically.  
  
Dragoon was alone in the dish. It turned its head to Tyson, waiting for his orders.  
  
But Tyson was shocked!  
  
'There are many things that you cannot do in a beybade competition - underestimating your opponent!' These words rang in Tyson's mind.  
  
Neon was looking at Tyson with a slight grin. "If you keep on to be complacent, you'll lose to Michelle easily. Swen will not be a bitbeast to be trivial with."  
  
Max yelled from the bench. "Why are you telling him all this? You are just playing around with Tyson!"  
  
The spectators started uproar.  
  
"Give us an entertaining match! Not one with lectures!" One of them screamed.  
  
"Shut your mouth up!" Neon boomed out loudly. Her voice drowned out the uproar sound and the people at the stands looked at her with disbelief.  
  
Tyson looked at Neon thoughtfully, "I have seen her before. Who could she be?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mica stared at Kenny fearfully. What kind of monster was he with those eyes of different colors? She backed off instinctively.  
  
Michelle, however, was more composed.  
  
"He has the most beautiful eyes to I've ever seen. Mica, Michie knew this fact, but she still loves Kenny. So she used the forbidden curse on Dizarri. Michie's dead, Mica. But . . ."  
  
Mica slapped Michelle's face.  
  
"You're lying! Why did you not stop her? You really want her dead?!"  
  
"Mica, don't ever think that I want Michie to die. She's our sister! You've got to believe me. This is her wish! At least she died with her cause." Michelle yelled. She clutched her heart.  
  
Her heart hurt. But the pain was gone in seconds.  
  
'It must be my wrong feeling.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenny approached Michelle and Mica.  
  
Both sisters turned around and saw a faint shadow emitting from Kenny's body.  
  
Michelle spoke slowly, "Driana. Stop playing games with us. Show your true form! Swen, Mir!"  
  
` Your wish is my command. ` An angelic man appeared out of the blue.  
  
He pointed his finger at 'Kenny' and a translucent glass was formed in front of 'Kenny'.  
  
'Kenny' screamed and black colors shot out of the body and came also an angelic woman with her silver wings flapping continuously at Swen.  
  
The body of Kenny fell onto the floor with a 'thud'.  
  
Mica shuddered as the flapping of the wings created a dark sense of fear.  
  
The woman cackled. Her wings flapped much harder than before and another pair of wings appeared from her chest! The wings do not consist of feathers, but hands. Hands with pure red blood staining the nails and the whole hand . . .  
  
A disgusted feeling overpowered Mica and she vomited. Michelle paled seriously as blood disappeared from her face as she noticed small holes on Kenny's chest with blood dripping from the wounds.  
  
The woman spoke a shrill sound. ` Food . . . good food . . . Ha ha ha ha!!! ` She stopped her flapping of wings and instead, dashed to the fainted Mica and she gobbled up Mica's vomit.  
  
Michelle's eyes were filled with hatred at the woman. She screamed, "Driana! Stop your doing!"  
  
The woman looked at Michelle and snarled.  
  
` Why should I listen to you? I want to eat Mica Kitz . . . and you. ` Her claws sank into Mica's chest.  
  
"No!" screamed Michelle hysterically.  
  
"Save her!"  
  
Two shots of light shone on Driana's body. Michelle looked up and saw Swen with Dizarri.  
  
Dizarri was enveloped with golden light with big drop of tears coming down her face.  
  
`Driana. It is I. Your sister. Remember our beautiful kingdom? You are just controlled by Voltaire. Please return to your true personality. `  
  
"Too bad. I am her master, and you are not her sister. She's Black Dranzer! My creation! Aren't I clever? I am practically GOD!" Boris yelled maniacally.  
  
Driana flew to Boris immediately. Her claws left Mica's chest but the searing pain finally woke Mica up. Yet, her eyes were lifeless.  
  
Driana, together with Boris, disappeared from their sight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Mica!" Michelle yelled at her sister as she shook Mica's head. "Answer me. How are you?"  
  
` She'll be fine. ` Dizarri spoke as her tears were dropped to Mica's wounds as Mica's eyes closed and fainted.  
  
Michelle glared at Dizarri. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Tell me! Why are you the sister of a monster?!"  
  
` Mistress! Dizarri, heal Kenny or he'll die. I'll restrict Mistress. Go! Don't hesitate! ` Swen bellowed and embraced Michelle tightly as Michelle kept struggling to reach Dizarri.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dizarri put Kenny's head on her lap and pressed the wounds. The holes disappeared and his blood also stopped flowing out. A shadow overlapped Dizarri. Dizarri's golden hair turned to black in color.  
  
She bent down to kiss Kenny deeply.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle punched Swen at his jaws. "Let me go!"  
  
'Slap'!  
  
Red finger marks surfaced on Michelle's cheeks.  
  
` Calm yourself down! This is not Her Grace's fault! It is Voltaire! Remember, your enemy is Boris and Voltaire, not our allies! ` Swen fumed as Michelle slumped onto the ground.  
  
She howled with Mica in her arms. Her body trembled violently.  
  
Swen looked at Michelle with sympathy. He thought, 'This is too much for this kind girl to take. But it's her destiny. Only she can save this world from a dictator's cruelty.'  
  
He rested his hand on Michelle's sobbing figure and whispered.  
  
` Rest well. Mistress. ` He pointed at both Mica and Michelle who were unconscious by now. A ball of water took them in and sealed the only entrance and exit of the ball.  
  
Gills formed at their necks. Blue light enveloped both the sisters.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It took awhile for Dizarri's mouth to leave Kenny's mouth. He was still unconscious and she brushed away his fringe. She opened his eyelids to check his conditions.  
  
The first eye is yellowish green while second is a golden yellowish colour.  
  
She stood up and carried Kenny in her arms.  
  
` Your Grace. Why don't you let Kenny rest in my 'Healer' ball? `  
  
` Tell me, Swen. How many skills have you not told your mistress? `  
  
` Your Grace. You are hiding away from my question. `  
  
` You have not answered me either. Wait. I'll answer first. My healing powers are different from your style. And you should have known that by combining two styles together - the harm that will befall on him or her. `  
  
` I forgot. Anyway, I cannot answer your question. Sorry. `  
  
` I know the answer anyway. ` Dizarri smiled. Both of them disappeared into thin air.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Neon smiled at Tyson and raised her arm.  
  
"Do you want to defeat me? One last chance for you, my beloved." Her eyes twinkled at Max's jealous eyes.  
  
"Who is your beloved? Stop spouting nonsense. Dragoon, Storm attack!"  
  
Dragoon faced Neon's blade and sent out gusts of powerful winds at the blade.  
  
Neon smirked again and commanded, "Winder! Shieltor!"  
  
"What?" Kai, max, ray and Tyson all gasped. A silvery wall blocked dragoon's attacks.  
  
"Dodge the attacks, Dragoon!"  
  
The spectators watched in confusion. Isn't 'Shieltor' the defence of Swen? And that neon has never used this attack during the preliminary rounds!  
  
" Michelle's 'Shieltor' a defence alright, but my 'Shieltor' is an attack type! Watch well!" Neon shouted.  
  
The wall 'gobbled' Dragoon as Dragoon was bided by it. If you look carefully, that is no wall. That is a cloth-like substance!  
  
Dragoon could not escape at all! It growled in pain and was pushed back into the blade by 'Winder'.  
  
Neon ordered again, "Winder, Gravette!" The small angel released bolts of lightning at Dragoon.  
  
Finally, Dragoon gave up and Tyson's blade stopped spinning.  
  
The spectators all rose in unison. They all cheered, as Tyson could not believe his eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This round is taken by Neon of 'Winder'! This is the first match that Tyson has lost! The next round will determine the semi-finalist! Next will be Kai Hiwatari vs. Vivian! In your positions, 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
Kai strode to his place and launched his blade. He would defeat this girl to advance!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson hung his head with sadness. Max wanted to embrace Tyson but Tyson just sat on the bench dejectedly.  
  
Max and Ray did not know what words to console him.  
  
"Leave me alone. I want to reflect my reason for losing this match." Tyson said but thought, ' I know her! I know her. But who is she? Ah! Is it her?" Tyson stared at Neon and realised her real identity . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
How's it? Please R&R!  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	20. Dranzer's most powerful attack

^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Neon noticed Tyson's gaze at her and curled her lips a little.  
  
'Looks like he remembers me.' Neon returned Tyson's gaze and sauntered towards Tyson.  
  
Tyson scowled, "Senior. Why are you here?"  
  
Max and Ray were shocked.  
  
"She's your senior? In what sense?" asked Ray.  
  
"I am a disciple of Matt Kinomiya. Or should I say was?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Tyson queried again.  
  
"My motive here is not only to remind you about Michelle's skills, but also to warn you guys something." Neon paused for a while, seeing their surprised expression especially at Tyson's look of utter shock.  
  
"What shall I guard? Don't you think I should guard you instead?" Tyson sneered.  
  
"Tyson, let bygones be bygones. I am warning you of Voltaire Hiwatari. And I should tell you my secret identity too since Fann and the other people did. I don't care how much you dislike me, Tyson. I just want to punish those who killed my teacher." Neon paused again before continuing. Her eyes looked as if fire was exploding from it.  
  
"I am one of BBA's 'Agent7', my job is to eliminate those who protect Voltaire. My next mission is against the rest of the Demolition Boys. From what I know, Tala is as good as dead. I'm sure your leader, Kai, will like to know more. Shall we watch this match? I don't care if I win. I just to make sure that Tyson, my junior will commit the mistake of being complacent against the subordinates of Voltaire Hiwatari."  
  
"Think what you want, Tyson. But I am serious about it."  
  
Neon turned her back and started to saunter back to her mates.  
  
Tyson clutched his fist and then released it.  
  
"She's always right, you know?" Tyson spoke. Maybe he was just talking to himself.  
  
However, he seemed to speak to his mates too. One thing's for sure. Only Tyson knows the answer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A breeze blew across the dish. Kai winced as the wind 'cut' his eyes. His opponent, Vivian, wore glasses and 'she' propped it up to the nose - the glasses kept on slipping down the nose.  
  
However, Kai saw that behind the glasses was a pair of gleaming eyes.  
  
'She's no ordinary gal.'  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow! Take her down in one shot!" Kai wanted to end his match early.  
  
The magnificent phoenix arose and released bolts of fire at Vivian's blade.  
  
"Tarrerit, 'Nightshade'!" Vivian shouted in a manly voice.  
  
An owl bitbeast appeared and a black shield blocked the flames and the flames died out.  
  
Tyson, Ray and Max gasped. Even Dranzer's 'Fire Arrow' . . .  
  
The phoenix hovered in midair before a red light radiated to the others. The red light blinded all the spectators.  
  
Only Kai was not affected. Instead, he felt a warm sensation trickled his cheek and a beautiful woman was seen standing in front of Kai.  
  
All this while, the light still blinded the rest.  
  
Kai felt as if he was in another dimension. The woman spoke, whispering tenderly, ` Master. Time for a new attack. Lets surprise them, shall we? `  
  
"Wait! Dranzer. What attack?"  
  
` Master, do you believe me? `  
  
"I do. Of course!"  
  
` Then do it. `  
  
Suddenly, the red light disappeared and the spectators could not quite understand what had just happened.  
  
Vivian was in a daze too.  
  
Kai waited for Vivian to come to 'her' senses.  
  
The commentator recovered and announced, "Though not sure of what happened just now, we shall continue the match!"  
  
Vivian propped up 'her' glasses again and ordered 'her' bitbeast to attack.  
  
"Tarrerit! Howler!" The owl opened its beak and released supersonic waves to the spectators. They all shut their ears.  
  
Surprisingly, Kai did not seem affected.  
  
Dranzer was telepathing to her Master.  
  
` We are in one mind. My new attack is - Redwave! Call for it. NOW! `  
  
Kai boomed, "Redwave!"  
  
Dranzer smiled mesmerizing and a huge ripple of red light cancelled out Tarrerit's 'Howler'!  
  
The ripple of light also ripped Vivian's blade.  
  
Vivian lost the match.  
  
"What a spectacular display of light! Kai is the winner and the Bladebreakers goes into the semi-finals!" The commentator announced excitedly.  
  
The spectators were all amazed, including the Bladebreakers themselves. Even Kai was intrigued by Dranzer's prowess.  
  
The Bladebreakers rounded Kai and asked him excitedly, "How did your new attack come from?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think I shall go and find Michelle to tell her this!" Kai spoke, his eyes brimming with pride.  
  
Then, his blade glowed again and a red shadow came out of it. It is Dranzer.  
  
`Mister, I know where Michelle Kitz is. Follow me. ` With that, she led the Bladebreakers out of the stadium.  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of eyes watched their back interestingly.  
  
"Come on, Vivian. Let's go to our apartment."  
  
"Neon, what are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see, Vivian . . . you'll see."  
  
'All the best to you, my little brother.' Neon thought as she disappeared into a silver limousine.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle opened her eyes and saw Mica lying beside her on a big fluffy bed. Michelle struggled to get up. Her back ached badly.  
  
'Where am I?' thought Michelle.  
  
She gazed around and saw herself in her hotel room!  
  
"Swen?" She called softly.  
  
The door slammed open and a shadow shadowed her.  
  
The shadow was hugging her tightly.  
  
"Kai?" Michelle looked up and tears just fell down her face.  
  
"Only you?"  
  
"Not exactly. Come on out, you would not want to wake up Mica."  
  
Kai Hiwatari tore away from Michelle, helping her out of the room.  
  
"Man, I feel weak."  
  
` It will wear off soon. ` Swen spoke. "I mean, the gills on your neck."  
  
"What?!" Michelle ran to the mirror and looked at her neck.  
  
Two slits were seen the skin.  
  
"I'm feeling faint." Michelle staggered.  
  
A muscular arm caught her waist and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"I'll make your wish come true." Kai grinned and gave her a deep French kiss.  
  
Michelle was open-eyed.  
  
Swen looked on with a broad smile.  
  
Finally, Kai ended his passionate kiss and sat down on a chest.  
  
Michelle was very tired. She rested her head on Kai's shoulders while she sat on his leg.  
  
Realising it, she jumped out of Kai's grasp and sat on another empty chair.  
  
"Where's Kenny? I forgot about him! All because of someone who made me feel sicker." Michelle glared at Kai who returned her with another grin.  
  
Some things are better not to be said.  
  
Kai replied Michelle's query.  
  
"Kenny is still unconscious. Ray, Tyson and Max are all there with him."  
  
Michelle sighed. "Where's Dizarri? I wanna apologise to her."  
  
` I'm here. I do understand your feelings, Michelle. `  
  
"Your hair!" Dizzari's hair was black. "Isn't it gold?"  
  
` Sis . . .No, Michelle. You must save Driana. ` Dizarri bent down her knees.  
  
` Please. `  
  
"Michie . . . Dizarri, don't do this. Get up, I cannot take this."  
  
` You can. You are the owner of the most powerful bitbeast. `  
  
`Your Grace. Do not pressurize her. She's yet to master her full potential. This takes time. Kai Hiwatari, congratulations to you. I heard that you've harnessed the attack of Redwave. That is the most powerful attack Dranzer has. But the power you displayed is still not good enough. You can only gradually increase its powers by practising long and hard. ` Swen smiled.  
  
` Kai, you are so lucky! Swen's words of advice are always the most accurate. `  
  
"Then why did Swen not give me advice?" Michelle complained.  
  
` You ask him. ` Dizarri grinned before disappearing from the room into thin air.  
  
Michelle put her hands at her waist and looked at Swen, waiting for his words of 'advice'.  
  
` You'll never get advice from me, Mistress. Find your power within and I shall tell you. ` Swen said mysteriously.  
  
"Find my power within. You mean that . . ."  
  
"Don't be surprised! I also believe that you have not unleashed your potential. Yet."  
  
` I'll leave both of you, lovebirds. ` Swen grinned again.  
  
And he disappeared into Michelle's blade, which was on the table in the room where they were in.  
  
"Michelle, have you eaten? Why don't we go and eat lunch together?"  
  
"Good idea, Kai."  
  
Michelle grinned and pecked Kai's lips.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
For all the Kai's fans out there, I am sorry if I disappoint you of expecting Kai to be absolutely cool.  
  
Kai Hiwatari, in this story, is a guy with lotsa emotions! I'm sure it's not the case in the anime, isn't it?  
  
Well, I'm glad you are patient to see these few words.  
  
Now, I am saying  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	21. Agent7

Has anyone of you wandered what happened to Fann, Gantt, Catherine, Alex and Angel? Well, I'll write about them in this chapter. The plan's underway.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A woman clad in blue put her finger onto a small rectangular box.  
  
^ Access clarified. Password? ^ An electronic voice spoke.  
  
"Gladly. Periodic 7."  
  
^ Access allowed. ^  
  
The woman's long, bluish purple hair was swept back to her ear, revealing a pair of gleaming eyes. She smirked wickedly and turned to a silver limousine. She entered it and drove into the deep opening.  
  
They had entered a tunnel.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A naked woman smoked a cigar and sat on a balcony. Cold wind blew into the balcony as she shivered slightly.  
  
Just then, a pair of muscular arm embraced her waist and pulled her down the balcony.  
  
"Fanny dear, you'll get a cold." A deep voice gently whispered at the woman's ears and clutched her breasts. He tightened his grip as the woman groaned for some more. He's naked chest was rubbing against her breasts.  
  
The woman struggled when realising she was groaning.  
  
"Let go of me." The woman snapped.  
  
"I'll never let go of you. Never."  
  
"I said LET GO!" the woman knocked the man's stomach and backed away from him, looking at him in pain.  
  
"Does it hurt?" the woman asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I do have sensory neurones, okay? Of course it hurts!" groaned the man.  
  
"Serves you right, Alex." The woman sneered.  
  
"You're right though, it's too cold out here. Lets go in."  
  
They got a shock of their life when they saw another woman in their room.  
  
The woman was clad in blue.  
  
"Long time no see. Fann and Alex. Looks like both of you enjoyed having it?"  
  
"Vivian! Where is Neon?"  
  
"Need I say? They are all waiting for both of you at the discussing table. Catherine wants to brief us on our very first mission in three days time. If you could dress up, we'll wait for both of you." Vivian laughed softly and left the room.  
  
"How did she get into the room?"  
  
"Did you leave the electronic card at the doorknob again?" snapped Fann.  
  
Alex just shrugged. "How do I know? We were busy thrusting . . ."  
  
"Shut your mouth! That's so pervert!" Fann's face became red like an apple.  
  
Alex words prompted her to throw punches at him.  
  
"Then you like a pervert, is it?"  
  
Alex dodged her punches and kissed her deeply.  
  
The door opened again.  
  
"Oi oi. We are waiting for you!" Vivian sang.  
  
Alex grabbed the card from the doorknob and slammed the door.  
  
Vivian rubbed her nose and said sympathetically, "I am a sandwich. Ah well, I'll go back."  
  
However, Vivian stood at the door.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened.  
  
Fann was wearing a polo-necked T-shirt with a pair of jeans. Alex wore a casual V-necked T-shirt with a pair of black trousers. Their hands were holding each other.  
  
"Let's go." Alex spoke, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
They were walking down a narrow road.  
  
Vivian asked as she walked, "Exited for the new mission?"  
  
"Of course I am exited. Long time never practise my skills."  
  
"Beware of dangers, Alex, or you'll die easily." Vivian spoke as she winked at Alex."  
  
"Good thing you're a lesbian or not, I think Fann will be SO jealous."  
  
"Shut your bigmouth." Fann smiled awkwardly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, the trio reached another door.  
  
It was an automatic door.  
  
In a spacious room with a round table in the middle, were four people seating beside it. There were three women and a guy.  
  
They were all sipping drinks from porcelain cups. And they put down their cups.  
  
A woman with shiny black hair tied in a ponytail, approached the trio and she held Vivian's hands. The two women walked to their seats together and Vivian sat on Neon's leg. Neon's greenish blue eyes twinkled with joy.  
  
The other five people sat on their seats, paying little attention to the two weirdly passionate women kissing each other. *Lesbians*  
  
A woman coughed, clearing her throat. " I will briefly speak to all of you on our next mission.  
  
It will be three days before Michele is ready for action. We'll all wait for her signal to start work. Neon, Vivian, can both of you listen to what I am saying? Thank you very much. As I am saying, we'll wait for Michelle before any actions are taken."  
  
She cleared her throat again.  
  
"We will, meanwhile, do as she said to me. Neon, you'll be in Sydney with Vivian protecting Michelle in secret. Fann, Alex and Angel will continue to track down Boris's every movements. Gantt and me will be in this laboratory refining the remaining bitbeasts we have. We have too little time to wait."  
  
She coughed heavily.  
  
The man in a wheelchair wheeled himself to the woman and patted her back, "Catherine, this won't do. You need to rest."  
  
"No, Gantt. I am all right. We have little time. Remember?" Catherine coughed once again.  
  
"Look, Cat. You cannot collapse. The plan will not be a short 'war' against Voltaire. It's a long battle with him, though I think Michelle will make it short." Neon spoke. Vivian slid down her leg and she approached Catherine.  
  
Vivian took out a pill from her pocket. "Eat this down with water. I assure you that your cough will be gone in two days time. But you need absolute rest."  
  
Gantt helped Catherine to gulp down the pill before she fainted. Gantt caught her and carried her in his arms. He struggled to wheel himself around with his hands on Catherine's back.  
  
Fann nudged Alex and Alex took over Catherine.  
  
"I won't eat her up!"  
  
"Blame it on your flirtatious character." Fann sneered.  
  
"You very well know that I am not like that!" Alex spoke, his heart hurt.  
  
"Just kidding, Alex." Fann lowered her head and said.  
  
"I will return with Vivian to Sydney tonight. Can we have a room to ourselves?"  
  
"Sure." Gantt spoke. "Alex, bring her to the room and come back here with Fann. We'll discuss what to do."  
  
"Okay." Alex replied.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Gantt gestured Fann and Alex to sit down in front of a wall. He wheeled himself to a panel of buttons and typed something onto a keyboard.  
  
A white screen emerged from the wall.  
  
Gantt typed some more words onto the keyboard, which made words appear onto the screen. He took out a pencil, which shot a laser red light at the screen.  
  
"Fann. Alex. We have implanted listening devices into Boris' drinks and I have been able to track his whereabouts. He is currently living in a mansion at Canberra. You two will sneak into his mansion to confirm his location. Understand?"  
  
"Alright, Gantt. We won't disappoint you. But what is he discovers us?"  
  
"I'll help you to retreat. I have got the map of the place he is in. There are many ultraviolet beams on the way. So be careful of those traps."  
  
"It will be an easy task."  
  
"I will provide you with the necessary equipments to destroy those ultraviolet beams. Vivian will also give both of you some pills to take along in case he attacks you with gas."  
  
"What pills?"  
  
"Pills that will stop your breathing for a while. Using the time, get out of the trapped space. With your skills, I'm not afraid. It's just that . . ."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Boris is a very cunning person, be very careful when you get there, okay? I would not want to lose any mates again."  
  
"We will take care of ourselves. Do not worry." Fann spoke determinedly.  
  
"I'll protect her with my life." Alex spoke suddenly.  
  
"Gantt. I am here." A feminine voice called.  
  
"Angel! Come here. You'll go along with them to Boris' mansion. If they get caught . . ."  
  
"I know what to do." Angel replied. Her black hair had a few streaks of white that even red streaks through her hair could not cover.  
  
" I swore utmost loyalty to 'Agent7', and I'm gonna take him down!" She narrowed her eyes and wanted to leave the room.  
  
Gantt shouted, "Angel, wait!"  
  
"Yes? I think they don't very much welcome me. Right, because I only joined them recently."  
  
Fann ran up to her and held up her hand.  
  
"We have no grudges against you. Actually, I have always wanted to befriend you but you always make quick appearances only. Alex would be glad to friend you, isn't it?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Fann. How are you? I hope it's not too late to be friends."  
  
Angel stood rooted to the ground. She glanced at them nervously, apparently not trusting them.  
  
'Should I trust them?'  
  
An internal struggle came up within her.  
  
Gantt noticed it and wheeled up to her.  
  
"Angel, not every people are as scheming as Voltaire. You can trust them absolutely."  
  
"She does not trust us?" Fann felt hurt but she sensed something wrong.  
  
Alex just shrugged and said, "It's your thinking, Angel. I believe you can trust us fully. We are all working towards the common goal so you should trust your mates, ain't it?"  
  
"Oh . . . it's a miracle . . ." Gantt smiled.  
  
"What miracle?"  
  
"I didn't know you're so sensitive to people!"  
  
"I am only sensitive to a girl's feelings!" Alex shrugged again and saw Fann's face darkening while Angel blushed scarlet.  
  
She looked at Alex's face carefully. His brow was thick and his lips were thin. The blue eyes of his always remind her of Tala . . .  
  
"Angel?" Fann waved her hand in front of her. Suddenly, she felt angry.  
  
"Humph!" She exited the room.  
  
Alex stood on the ground, not knowing what just happened. But then he noticed that Angel was staring at him. He then knew why she was so angry.  
  
" Shit!" He scolded and ran after Fann.  
  
'What a slow reaction, isn't it?" Gantt laughed and turned around to talk to Angel.  
  
But, Angel had fainted.  
  
"Angel!" Her face was as pale as a ghost.  
  
He quickly called out for Vivian.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"There are no physical injuries on her body." Vivian stood up and spoke to Gantt.  
  
"Then why did she faint?"  
  
"In this case, I think that she must have suffered an emotional blow. Her will to live has suddenly weakened! How are we going to go on with the plan without her?"  
  
"Try to wake her up. We must cure her. If what Vivian said is true, then I think we should find out the prime cause. She was with whom just now?"  
  
"Alex and Fann."  
  
"There is no reason at all!" Neon slammed the wall.  
  
Just then, Angel muttered something before sweat broke out on her face.  
  
"Now! Don't do that! I beg of you, Tala!" She screamed hysterically.  
  
Suddenly, she shivered violently and the heartbeat decreased slowly.  
  
"It's bad! We need to do CPR on her!" Vivian said anxiously.  
  
"Do it! I will not let a girl destroy our plan of eliminating Voltaire. If you don't save her, you'll die!" Neon shouted.  
  
Abruptly, she hugged Vivian tightly. Taking deep breaths, she apologized, "You do know the real reason I want to carry on this plan, don't you? Help me."  
  
"I know you very well. You will not kill me, and I'll do my best in helping you." Vivian turned and kissed Neon, who closed her eyes to enjoy.  
  
"Err hem!" Gantt coughed. Goose pimples had surfaced but Angel's life is more important.  
  
Vivian tore away from Neon and did CPR on Angel.  
  
Slowly, Angel's heartbeat returned to normal.  
  
"Tala . . . is he the guy who killed Matt Kinomiya?"  
  
"Yes. But as you can hear, Tala had did something bad to her."  
  
"We cannot over sympathize with her. She is just our pawn."  
  
"How could you . . .?" Gantt was surprised.  
  
"Matt Kinomiya is my grandfather!"  
  
"You are the other granddaughter of Matt Kinomiya? Which means . . ."  
  
"I want revenge."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson was in his blanket, snoring. He had a weird dream.  
  
A dream of a girl with greenish blue eyes waving her hand at a small little boy, he was about three years old And his eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
A tall, slender lady with her hair tied up in an elegant bun, who drove away in a silver limousine, took the girl away.  
  
Tyson woke up, with tears in his eyes too.  
  
'An overwhelming sadness. Who can she be?' Tyson thought.  
  
However, he was soon too sleepy and felt asleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
This chapter is mainly about the 'Agent7' members. And my hint as to how Neon is related to Tyson is very obvious.  
  
Good thing that the rating is a PG-13, or people for the obscene scenes may scold me!  
  
I am not too good in writing those scenes because I always blush just thinking of them. But I did it! I succeeded.  
  
Expect more stuff like that from me! That's all.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	22. New attacks

^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Kai's face was a black colour. Beside them were Tyson and Max at the same table.  
  
Tyson was gulping down the food taken from the buffet table. He was also making a lot of noise.  
  
Michelle smiled weakly at Tyson's table manners.  
  
'I wanted to be Michelle alone and yet! I have to eat with that glutton, Tyson. Why?' Kai thought angrily.  
  
However, below the table, Michelle was holding Kai's hands tightly. She looked at him lovingly. Too bad Tyson did not get the hint to get away! Max grinned somewhat embarrassedly.  
  
"Tyson, have you eaten enough?"  
  
"Not enough! Anyway this is their treat, isn't it?"  
  
Max slapped his forehead. "What a blockhead!" He scolded.  
  
Finally, Tyson cleared all his dishes. Then, he looked at Michelle in question.  
  
Michelle returned his gaze calmly.  
  
"I know that you want to ask about Neon, isn't it?"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Your eyes are glittering."  
  
"Yes, I need to know. Is she in Agent7?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, she was one of those who found this unit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's the pioneer in setting up a unit to go against Voltaire. I don't know what grudge you have towards her, but I can tell it. She's doing this for somebody."  
  
"Is it?" Tyson muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks for the lunch! And good luck." Tyson spoke to Michelle and stood up to leave the restaurant.  
  
"Tyson, wait for me!" Max exclaimed as he rushed to Tyson.  
  
Michelle looked at Tyson's back and thought, 'What if you knew that she's your sis? What will you do?"  
  
"Michelle, what are you thinking? Should we not finish our lunch quicker? You have to compete, you know?" Kai said, somewhat jealously.  
  
"Alright. We will finish the food."  
  
"Michelle . . . I don't know what to think of Tyson. One instance he's gobbling food and always hungry, then at the next instance, he displayed some kind of shiver down my spine."  
  
"You won't understand. Actually, even I can't understand it either. He is too similar with Neon. Perhaps it's because they are siblings." Michelle mumbled to herself, Kai did not notice her words.  
  
"What has Neon got to do with Tyson?" Kai asked again.  
  
"A lot of things in common. You will know in due course."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new blader with us today. He will be with the Siblingsblade from now on! Okay, this match will be 'Siblingsblade' vs. 'Seven'! First round will be Mica Kitz vs. Jaclyn. Take your positions, let it rippp!" Nick Jammers shouted the start of the match.  
  
Mica launched her blade, which spun around balanced. Mica knew her weakness was her defence. So she took head of Michelle's advice - attack from the beginning.  
  
"Tri-star, Bit claw!" Her unicorn bitbeast appeared and its horn turned gold in colour, which blinded her opponent's eyes.  
  
Next, before Jaclyn knew it, her blade was knocked out of the dish.  
  
"Whoa! Mica Kitz finally showed off her stuff! She had been unsuccessful in attacking, but now she's defeated Jaclyn of the 'Seven'. That is a quick round. The first round is taken by Mica Kitz!"  
  
Michelle ran to Mica and shook her hands. "See? You have to attack from the start or you'll lose your match."  
  
Mica had earlier on heard Michelle's explanations and got to accept the fact that Michie is now Dizarri, not a human anymore.  
  
Kenny was resting for the next round.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they were at the room where they regained consciousness, Michelle had wanted to stop him from participating, but he insisted.  
  
"But, your body has not recovered yet! What if your health takes a dip?"  
  
`Michelle. I will try to make the match short and quick. ` Dizarri spoke as she appeared out of the blue.  
  
`I agree with her Grace. ` Swen supported Dizarri.  
  
"Okay. Mica will take the first round and Kenny, the second round. Both of you cannot lose your matches or else, we will have to forfeit. We only have three people in the team."  
  
"We will try our best." Kenny and Mica chorused together.  
  
Dizarri nodded her head and disappeared into thin air. Swen did that too.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"This will be the second round of Kenny vs. Gina! Ready? Let it rippp!" Nick shouted to his microphone.  
  
Kenny launched his blade powerfully. The yellow blade was shining in the stadium. The spins were fast and smooth.  
  
"Kenny is really a genius! This is the first time I have ever saw him blade!" exclaimed Tyson, who was with his other teammates at the seats.  
  
"He has practised very hard for today, do you know that?" Kai scoffed off Tyson's remarks.  
  
He continued, "No one's perfect. Even Michelle has to train to get the results she have now! I am sure that Kenny has put in a lot of hard work into this."  
  
Ray looked at Kai and a grin appeared on his face.  
  
'He is slowly but surely changing, he just does not realize it.' Ray thought and then spoke, "I believe that Kenny will win. Especially the bitbeast is Dizarri."  
  
Max nodded and agreed with Ray.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Dizarri, come out and show everyone your capabilities! Airwave!" Kenny ordered his bitbeast to attack his opponent.  
  
But Gina shouted too, "Hufferpuff, Breaker!" A pig bitbeast used its trots to dispel the airflow attack of Dizarri.  
  
`Kenny, call out my own attack, Shinerlone! Now! ` Dizarri telepathed quickly as Hufferpuff attacked them with a wind attack 'Fuu'.  
  
"Alright, Shinerlone!" Kenny commanded.  
  
Michelle stared closely at Dizarri's new attack. She had never seen one.  
  
Dizzari released a golden light, which enveloped Hufferpuff. The light paralysed the pig's movement. Kenny then used ordered Dizarri to manoeuvre the blade to knock Gina's blade. However, it was not enough to beat her.  
  
` Mistress, this is her defence tactic. Kenny is not strong enough to use her new attack! So he has to use his strengths. `  
  
"Kenny! Use your strength! You are not good enough to use her attack! Think of something!" Michelle shouted loudly.  
  
` Kenny, I can't talk to you freely. But I'll take this time to remind you. We can find a tactical way to win this match. Understand? ` Dizarri spoke hastily.  
  
The spectators were shocked. The bitbeast could talk!  
  
"I understand. Thanks, Dizzi." Kenny grinned broadly.  
  
Gina backed away a little when she saw Kenny's eyes. They were distinctively different.  
  
Kenny noticed it and frowned, brushing his bangs to cover his eyes again.  
  
Gina was no longer attacking Kenny's blade, as she was too scared of him.  
  
"You are a monster!" Gina exclaimed as her face paled seriously.  
  
Her teammates shouted at her, "Gina! Why are you backing away? Fight him! He is just an amateur, beat him!"  
  
"I can't." Gina trembled.  
  
Kenny's fist was clutched tightly. He explained, "I am just wearing contact lenses."  
  
Gina heard it and actually believed Kenny.  
  
"Sorry . . . sorry . . . can we continue?" Gina apologised.  
  
"Sure. Dizzi, use your Airwave yet again!"  
  
"It's of no use." Gina ordered her bitbeast, "I will take you down now! Hufferpuff, Trotted!" The pig stomped its way to Kenny's blade and knocked it hardly.  
  
Blood was spatted out by Kenny as his blade wobbled weakly. But with determinedness, he commanded Dizarri, "Shinerlone! Then attack with Airwave!"  
  
Dizzari did as told and it is now Gina's blade to wobble.  
  
"Incredible! Kenny's blade has regained its balance but there's something very wrong with him. It's blood!" Nick exclaimed with shock.  
  
Michelle was clasping her fingers around her own blade. 'Will he be fine?'  
  
`He will be. ' Swen telepathed.  
  
Suddenly, Dizzari emitted a golden glow * again! * which healed Kenny's pain straight away.  
  
Now, Gina was terrified. She and her teammates had never seen such a bitbeast!  
  
Surprisingly, Michelle smirked at the sight. Her gaze was directed to a corner of the stadium.  
  
` Kenny, your strength has powered you. You shall command another new attack from me. My real attack lies in camouflaging and beating the opponent secretly. It's called the Sacred Heaven! Call for it."  
  
` Mistress! Kenny has a new attack! Look at it! The other attack I have is similar to it but more powerful. ` Swen telepathed excitedly.  
  
Kenny commanded Dizarri, "Sacred Heaven!"  
  
The surrounding dish was filled with golden sparks.  
  
The bladders could see Dizarri in the middle but the opposing bitbeast could not see her. Dizarri moved to knock Gina's blade over the dish.  
  
But the pig bitbeast was oblivious to the danger.  
  
"Hufferpuff, Breaker at the blade." Gina called out desperately. The pig's trots charged into air.  
  
Finally, Gina's blade was defeated.  
  
The spectators roared in shock.  
  
"What a dramatic finish! Kenny takes this round and it's left to the leader of team 'Seven' to save themselves. But, he is against the best blader in this Australasian region! Does this spell the end of the run of the 'Seven'? Lets find out! It's Michelle Kitz vs. Tony Hung!  
  
In your positions, let it rippp!" Nick shouted yet another start of a match.  
  
Michelle walked briskly to the edge of the dish and launched her blade.  
  
Her opponent also launched his blade.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenny rubbed his temples. 'Man. I'm so tired!' he thought as he sat down on the bench.  
  
` A job well done. I thought that you cannot release my attack so quickly. Now I know why Michie wants to chose you to take over me. ` Dizarri telepathed.  
  
However, another voice spoke to his mind.  
  
~ Kenny. I wish you all the best in winning for this team. Kenny's eyes were abruptly opened. He looked round but could not see a person beside him (perhaps only Mica). He dismissed this feeling.  
  
Meanwhile, the voice died down. The blade was shining faintly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Swen, how do I find my power within?' Michelle telepathed to Swen.  
  
`It's for you to find out. `  
  
"Fine! Swen. Wanado!" Michelle ordered. Her red blade spun in circles around Tony's blade.  
  
Swen released a powerful tornado at the blade. Tony's blade swirled awkwardly.  
  
Then, Tony commanded, "Trinity. Whopper!"  
  
A dragon with three heads appeared and they turned their bodies opposite to the direction of Swen's tornado. This slowed down the momentum.  
  
Michelle was wary now. She is in a precarious situation.  
  
'Find my power within . . . Kenny got his new attack when he vomited blood. Yet, he did not give up . . . I understand now! It's courage! I have been relying too much on Swen's capabilities that I had gone too arrogant in thinking through. I have used the attacks unsparingly!' Her eyes twinkled.  
  
Kai, from the stands, sweatdropped.  
  
Michelle was deep in her thoughts and Tony was attacking her blade relentlessly. However, her blade was still holding out.  
  
This proves her blade's power.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
`I am relieved. You shall get a new attack. Similar to Sacred Heaven. It's called the Ocean Tremble. Call for it! `  
  
"Ocean Tremble." Michelle shouted.  
  
"It's a new attack from Michelle Kitz!" Spoke Nick through the microphone.  
  
Swen smiled angelically. The swan body of his was shining a bright blue.  
  
Swen's wings poured out huge amounts water and flapped his wings.  
  
A tsunami was created.  
  
"Swen can now make a tidal wave without water!" Tyson was shocked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Spectacular! Michelle Kitz wins this round and the Siblingsblade enters the semis!" Nick Jammers announced proudly.  
  
And the spectators gave them a standing ovation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Whew! Enjoy this? I hope so!  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	23. Isolation

^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Though Michelle won, she was in deep thoughts all the time as she briskly exited the stadium.  
  
Her eyes stared blankly at Kai, who ran up to her and congratulated Michelle. However, Kai noticed her gaze and turned to follow but Michelle tugged his shirt and kissed his lips.  
  
She then spoke, "Don't let him know."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yeah. During Kenny's battle. I am luring him out of here." smirked Michelle.  
  
"Let's go." Called Kai who embraced Michelle's waist and went out along with her.  
  
"Mica, can you go back to the hotel with Kenny first?" Michelle questioned her younger sister.  
  
Mica nodded.  
  
"Come on." She ushered Kenny to a taxicab and went off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A man, who hid in the corner of the stadium, saw Kai and Michelle's intimate moments.  
  
'Stupid Kai.' He grinned evilly as he pushed buttons on a cell phone.  
  
"Hallo? Send the blade to me, now!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Kai and Michelle sat into a black limousine and drove off.  
  
In the car, Michelle queried, "Where are Ray, Tyson and Max?"  
  
"They have gone back. Because I also saw him, I let them go back. Didn't you do the same with Kenny and Mica?" Kai replied, his hands grabbing her waist closer to him. He brushed away the hair, which went into Michelle's lips. Gently, he exhaled some warm air at Michelle's neck.  
  
Surprisingly, Michelle held up her hand and avoided Kai.  
  
"I'm scared that he will release her. Our bitbeasts would not fight her seriously."  
  
"Is it? I think Dranzer can defeat her."  
  
` No, Master. Driana is the elder sister of Dizarri! Even if I'm stronger than Dizarri, Driana is no longer the one we know of now. ` Telepathed Dranzer to Kai and Michelle in their minds.  
  
"Yes. We do not even know what her attacks are? How are we gonna fight?" spoke Michelle.  
  
"Then, where are you to lure him?"  
  
"I believe he has planted a tracking device on us." Michelle bent down under the seat and took out a bug shaped device.  
  
Kai gasped in shock.  
  
"He's following us now!" Michelle's narrowed dangerously but a broad smile was on her face. She looked like a devil.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tyson, Max and ray sat in a triangle format. They were discussing something.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange for Kai to leave us with Michelle?" Ray spoke.  
  
"What can we do? He does not tell us anything!" Tyson frowned.  
  
"Tyson, I am sure he will make the right decision." Max said with the others nodding.  
  
However, the phone rang.  
  
Ray picked up the phone and asked but the other end was a dead end.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Angel had dialed the numbers but was scared to answer the phone. She was afraid of talking to Kai. After all, she was calling the Bladebreakers' hotel room number.  
  
She wanted Kai to be careful of Boris who was in Sydney.  
  
She had recovered from her shock. Vivian's medicine helped to calm her down.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michelle dialed a hand set telephone. "Hallo, I have seen Boris at the stadium. We shall start the first part of the plan . . . Gantt, make the arrangements now. We shall do it in half in hour's time. Bye."  
  
"Why did you not use your cell phone?"  
  
"This is to prevent phone tracking from taking place."  
  
"Where shall we go now?"  
  
"We can choose a place, after all, he's the one following me, not the other way round. We will stall time for Gantt to get ready for action."  
  
"What are you gonna do after that?"  
  
". . . we shall see. . . we shall see. . ." Michelle smirked, sending shivers down Kai's spine.  
  
For the following half an hour, the limousine drove around the suburbs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'What are they thinking? Is it a trap?' thought Boris, who was driving a S- class Mercedes car.  
  
He became wary but could not resist the temptation of capturing Swen single- handedly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Michelle, we are ready for any action. Location . . ."  
  
"Lets go!" said Michelle excitedly.  
  
Kai perked at the news.  
  
Soon, they reached an empty house. The limousine stopped in front of it.  
  
Michelle grabbed Kai's hands and dragged him quickly into the house.  
  
A Mercedes car halted in front of it.  
  
The man muttered, "Shit! They must be up to something!"  
  
He dashed to the door of the house and slammed when he was in.  
  
There was no one in it as he walked around.  
  
Then, he approached the living room of the house. Sitting on a sofa, was Kai and Michelle.  
  
They were very serious, as they did not move an inch.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, Boris Balkov. How's your wife?"  
  
"Thanks to you that she unconscious."  
  
"For how long?" Michelle asked, raising her brows.  
  
Boris growled before attacking Michelle and Kai.  
  
They were calm as Boris screamed in pain.  
  
A laser beam cut his leg. He fell onto the floor.  
  
"Bitch!" He shouted and launched his blade, "Driana! Do a Rewhip!"  
  
The angelic woman, with her silver wings, appeared. Then, another pair of wings appeared from her chest but the wings do not consist of feathers, but hands! They were stretched towards the sofa.  
  
Kai and Michelle jumped away with ease. Unfortunately, it managed to catch hold of Kai's legs.  
  
Kai was dragged towards her.  
  
Boris commanded, "Smocher!"  
  
Driana pierced Kai's chest with her hands. Michelle screamed hysterically as blood gashed out from his wound.  
  
Swen appeared, along with Swen.  
  
`Dranzer, you deal with her. Mistress, you know her strokes very well. Command her! ` Swen shouted as a ball of water enveloped Kai. Michelle was wide-eyed.  
  
`Mistress! ` Shouted Swen again.  
  
"Okay. Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Michelle retracted her gaze from Swen and ordered Dranzer to attack Driana.  
  
The woman fired many fiery arrows at Driana, who reflected them with a defence, "Copy!" Boris shouted. His lips curled cruelly at Michelle as the arrows were all aiming towards her.  
  
Surprisingly, Michelle leapt out of the flame with agility! She then dashed towards Boris at a speed, which an ordinary person could not see carefully. Even Boris.  
  
He was left bleeding more profusely as Michelle held a small dagger, which was stained with Boris' blood.  
  
Michelle cut through his arm and pushed him far away with a forceful push.  
  
Boris staggered to his feet.  
  
By then, Kai's wounds had healed and he saw the fight between Michelle and Boris.  
  
'Boris is one of the best fighter in Biovolt! Michelle could injure him . . . what a surprise.'  
  
However, it seemed that Boris had much more experience in fighting than Michelle. Boris could turn the fight into his favor by snatching away Michelle's dagger. Instead, it slashed Michelle's waist.  
  
Kai growled, as he got ready to pounce on Boris and punch him away.  
  
But, someone was faster!  
  
A body swished passed him. The person had blue bobbed hair.  
  
He (or she) kicked Boris away, sending Boris reeling on the floor.  
  
Michelle covered her wound with her bare hands. Kai approached her and helped to Swen's side.  
  
Swen shook his head. ` I cannot heal that. Only Dizarri can do this, not I. `  
  
Kai grumbled and pulled out his white scarf, wounding it around Michelle's waist. Michelle groaned from the pain.  
  
She was staring at the person who saved her from Boris.  
  
Though Boris was injured, he still commanded Driana to attack, "Driana, Rewhip!"  
  
The person, who had his (or her) back towards them, then shouted, "Winder! Shieltor!"  
  
Driana was bided by a wall! However, she shrieked and tore it.  
  
A small angel splattered a blue liquid out of its mouth and collapsed.  
  
Boris smirked, "Finish her off! Kill the interfering person!"  
  
"No, you won't! Swen, Shieltor!" Michelle screamed at her bitbeast.  
  
Swen's eyes looked as if fire was spewing out of it.  
  
He raised its hands and a translucent wall blocked Driana's whip.  
  
Michelle rushed to the now injured stranger, "Neon! Are you okay?"  
  
"You do not seem well either. Vivian has set the alarm off to the police, they will be coming sooner."  
  
Michelle grinned at Neon's comments.  
  
Next, she spoke calmly, "Boris, you are trespassing my property. And everyone knows it, you'll get jailed if they find you here!"  
  
Boris gritted his teeth and commanded Driana to retreat back to his blade. He then sped away from the house at high speed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Suddenly, Michelle knelt down, her face as pale as a ghost. Her wound had turned into a purplish color.  
  
Neon applauded her hand and another woman with long, bluish purple hair appeared.  
  
She took out a small yellow pill and motioned Michelle to gulp it down.  
  
"Vivian. What is happening?" Kai asked frantically.  
  
"The dagger is smeared with poison. The other woman - Vivian replied Kai's question.  
  
Anyway, Boris cannot seek medical attention outside his mansion because if he does that, the police would have arrested him."  
  
"Why would the police arrest him?"  
  
"He was involved in a smuggling attempt on beyblade parts. The BBA Enforcement Department is snatching him." Vivian ended her words.  
  
Michelle closed her eyes for a minute before speaking weakly, "He has fallen into our so call - Isolation trap . . . he cannot get out of his house anytime more than four days. We can have our deserved rest after this competition."  
  
Michelle looked at Neon and Vivian.  
  
Swen cleared his throat and queried, `Miss Neon, do you like your bitbeast to be healed? `  
  
Neon turned her head, looking for 'Winder', "In this case, I shall thank you then."  
  
` You're welcome. `  
  
Kai turned to Dranzer and asked her to re-enter his blade, whom agreed.  
  
The angel bitbeast was now enclosed in Swen's 'Healer' ball.  
  
Curious, Michelle questioned, "Swen, how come you have this defense?"  
  
` It uses quite a lot of my concentration, if I use this stroke; I might be too distracted to avoid incoming attacks. Anyway, this is only to heal people of their wounds by enveloping them fully. `  
  
"I didn't know?" muttered Michelle.  
  
` There are a lot more. ` Swen smiled before released 'Winder'.  
  
She (the bitbeast) was squealing in excitement at the sight of Swen. She danced around Swen's head, as if thanking him for treating her injuries.  
  
Neon held out her blade and 'Winder' entered her blade.  
  
After a while, police siren was heard from afar. Vivian went to explain the situation.  
  
"I think we should go back to the city or we won't be able to get to the stadium in good condition." Michelle suggested and Kai followed Michelle back to their hotel.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Er hem! The next chapter will be the semis. If I have more space, I may write the finals.  
  
Currently, I want to finish up with this competition. It had been elaborated for the last 22 chapters. And I want to change the adventures to another country. It's easy to guess . . .  
  
Well, bye-bye!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	24. Side effects

^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and gentlemen! It is the semi-finals of the 10th Team Beyblade Australian Championships!  
  
Four teams are left in this competition. They are the Siblingsblade, the Bladebreakers, the Irwinspin and the Vodablade!  
  
First match will be Siblingsblade vs. Vodablade!"  
  
Nick Jammers paused to wait for Kenny and his opponent to be at their positions before speaking once again.  
  
"Ah . . . the first match is Kenny vs. Jenny! 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
Kenny launched his blade along with Jenny.  
  
` Finish it fast or slow? ` telepathed Dizarri.  
  
'What do you think?' Kenny telepathed back to his bitbeast. 'Of course it'll be a fast one!'  
  
"Dizzi, use Airwave!"  
  
"Not so easy to defeat me! Gemy, Eight legs Strike!" Jenny ordered her bitbeast, which was an octopus. Its eight legs surrounded Dizarri and squeezed it tightly. Even though the wind hit the octopus, it was not blown away as it was pulling Dizarri along with it.  
  
Dizarri was then thrown onto the dish.  
  
` Kenny, I cannot always be healing myself without your order. This healing strike is called 'Kiss'. ` She telepathed to Kenny again.  
  
"Kiss!"  
  
A golden glow emitted from her body, which healed her physical injuries.  
  
Jenny exclaimed but soon attacked again, "Smoker!"  
  
The octopus released a dark smoke at Dizarri, paralysing her.  
  
She could not move as the opponent's blade hit Kenny's blade numerous times.  
  
"Dizzi!" called Kenny anxiously.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kai was resting his chin on his hand at the seats. He was looking at Michelle who was closing her eyes. He knew that she was weak from battling Boris yesterday.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle was trying to relax her mind. She peeked and saw that Dizarri was helpless against Gemy.  
  
But, she closed her eyes again. She trusted Dizarri to pull off a trick or two. And with Kenny's cleverness, Dizzi will win comfortably. All that's lacking is just . . . skill.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'What should I do? Wait . . . if I can also paralyse . . . that's it!'  
  
"Shinerlone!" Kenny commanded.  
  
Dizarri's body radiated goldenly and Gemy was suddenly immobile too.  
  
"Kiss!" Kenny shouted again.  
  
Dizarri was mobile now.  
  
"Sacred heaven!" That was the last attack for Gemy.  
  
Dizarri did not camouflage herself, as it was unnecessary.  
  
Immediately, Gemy was defeated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Kenny wins this match! Next, it is Mica Kitz vs. Jana! 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
"Tri-star, Bit claw!" Mica is using the same tactic again!  
  
"Yunshang! Cloudier defense! You can't beat me like that!" shouted Jana.  
  
Tri-star could find its target, as the surrounding was foggy as a result of Yunshang's defense.  
  
'I must avoid getting injured.' Thought Mica calmly.  
  
"Escapoly!" She commanded confidently.  
  
Tri-star disappeared into thin air. Mica's blade was spinning at great speed. As a result,  
  
"Yunshang, Knock!" Jana shouted yet again.  
  
Jana's yellow blade hit Mica's blade. But Mica did not lose her blade on the dish. Instead, Jana had hit just air.  
  
"Where's Mica's blade?" Nick asked over the microphone.  
  
"Behind you." Mica coldly announced and ordered, "Bit claw!"  
  
"Mica Kitz wins this round too! We can all see that Mica has improved tremendously. Now, it's the last match! Michelle Kitz vs. John!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The spectators rose up and clapped loudly. They were all sure that Michelle would win.  
  
But, there's something wrong. Michelle's lips were pale and she did not seemed well as she staggered to the dish.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mica and Kenny looked at Michelle worriedly. Michelle had told them she would most probably lose the match because she was very tired mentally and physically.  
  
After all, Michelle is just a human.  
  
Mica flashbacked to Michelle's words, "Kenny, Mica. I'm afraid that I will lose the match because I had been poisoned."  
  
"What? Sister!" Mica cried as Michelle staggered to her feet.  
  
"But, I'll make a appearance. So, please win your matches, okay? And don't tell Kai and others. This is to be secret between both of you and me. Deal?" Michelle said weakly.  
  
Kenny and Mica had no choice but to agree. "Deal." * * * * * *  
  
"3-2-1 let it rippp!" Nick announced, but he did not notice that something was wrong with Michelle.  
  
Kai noticed. 'Is it because of yesterday?' Suddenly, he had a bad feeling.  
  
Ray, Tyson and Max, who were beside their team leader, saw Kai's depressed expression.  
  
They all thought unanimously, 'Something has happened yesterday.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
John smirked as he saw Michelle's tired face. He is gonna taking this chance to defeat the best beyblader in the Australasian continent.  
  
Both their blades were launched.  
  
"Uman, Kindle!" A red, but ugly phoenix bolted out flames at Michelle's blade.  
  
"Shieltor!" Swen was not even out yet but the transparent wall had appeared.  
  
Strangely, Michelle looked better than before. In fact, she was smiling sweetly at John.  
  
Her hand was raised.  
  
"Swen! Ocean tremble!" Her bitbeast released a tsunami at her opponent.  
  
John lost. And Michelle fainted.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Michelle wins this match but she has fainted! Anyway, the Siblingsblade advances into the second round!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kai stood from his seat and dashed to the benches where Michelle was carried.  
  
Her lips were now a dark purple. A shadow swished pass Kai and others at the bench and the person popped in a blue pill into her mouth.  
  
"Vivian, how is she?" asked Kai anxiously.  
  
"She need rest but did not want to. Now, she's gonna have side effects."  
  
"What side effects?"  
  
"Depends on her body condition. I'm afraid that her old illness will come back to haunt her."  
  
"Do not worry. I will be fine." Spoke Michelle as she regained consciousness.  
  
"Michelle, you need plenty of rest. Come on, you'll get a treatment from Swen. Isn't the match between the Bladebreakers and the Vodablade taking place?"  
  
Vivian said as her eyes peered at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Kai, don't you worry about Michelle. We will take good care of her." Kenny whispered to Kai whom nodded in thankfulness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What happened?" queried Tyson. Max nudged him hard in the ribs as Tyson groaned. He complained, "I'm just asking!"  
  
"Nothing, just needs rest." Kai replied softly.  
  
"Kai, why don't you go along with Michelle and the others? I, Max and Tyson, will play this round. I think you may not be in a good set of mind to battle." Grinned Ray as Kai sprinted out of the site for the competitors.  
  
He turned to walk to the dish. He will win for his team leader. Because of his friendship with Kai.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we may have a small pause but it's resuming now! We have Ray from the Bladebreakers vs. David of the Vodablade!  
  
"Brock, Smash!" An elephant bitbeast appeared. It thrashed towards Ray's blade.  
  
Seeing Brock at him, Ray ordered, "Driger! Tigerclaw!"  
  
Brock was slashed and wounded deeply.  
  
"Incredible! Ray wins the match easily. It's Max vs. Ryan! 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As Ray walked towards the bench, Max had a high-five with Ray.  
  
"Good job!" Max spoke.  
  
"It's surprisingly easy." Ray frowned.  
  
"A win is a win. Don't brood over it." Max was surprised but still spoke.  
  
He stood beside the edge of the dish, looking at Ryan with humility.  
  
"Best luck." Ryan said politely. Then, he shouted, "Doodle, Glider!"  
  
A hawk emerged from the blade and its wings beat profusely, creating a strong powerful wind at Max's blade.  
  
Max smiled slightly, "Draciel, arise!"  
  
His turtle bitbeast used its shell to prevent the wind from having any effect on its flesh.  
  
"Doodle, Sweep!" The hawk swept down its body at high speed and slammed its beak at Draciel's head.  
  
"Draciel, get away from that bitbeast!"  
  
` Master, are you confused as to what to do? If you are, I shall let you know of my attack. ` Telepathed a voice into Max's head.  
  
'Who are you?' Max thought.  
  
` I am Draciel, one of the three Elders of the Mystical Heyday. Together with Dragoon and Driger, we protect rules and regulations of the Beyblade Origins. I was punished for violating one of it. There's why you can only defend well. It's going to change now that you will know my attack. Call for the attack called 'Stratch', Master! `  
  
"Okay, just try it. Stratch!"  
  
A weird thing happened. Draciel's head grew long and intertwined itself round the hawk's beak.  
  
"Draciel, attack!" Max called out loudly.  
  
His bitbeast released the beak, but knocked the blade out of the dish.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Max wins the second match! Next, it will be Tyson vs. Ruud! 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
Tyson saw Neon, his senior at the seats, looking at him with a wicked grin.  
  
'She's here to be sarcastic! I'll show her.' He was shocked to see Vivian beside Neon. They were acting passionately.  
  
'She's a lesbian?' Tyson frowned. Absentmindedly, he launched his blade.  
  
"Dragoon! Storm attack! Defeat the other bitbeast with one shot!"  
  
"Not so fast! Tanker, One stop!" Ruud's bitbeast, a shark, avoided the storm.  
  
But Tyson shouted again, "Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
Ruud was defeated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"The Bladebreakers enters the finals! Ladies and gentlemen, we are to be witnessing the finals of the Bladebreakers vs. the Siblingsblade! However, as result of Siblingsblade team leader's injuries, we will postpone the Finals to later time instead of another half an hour time!  
  
Meanwhile, please stay in your seats as out performers will perform to compensate the time! Sit back and relax for the performance by the Sydney Orchestra band!" boomed Nick Jammers.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers left the site and rushed to the First Aid room in the stadium.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Done! Wait for the Finals, will ya?  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	25. Curse of the Mystical Heyday of Beyblade...

^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
* * * * * * Change in setting  
  
" . . . " Talking  
  
' . . . ' Thinking  
  
` . . . ` Bitbeast talking, if any  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"How is she?" asked a low voice. The voice was kept to a minimum volume.  
  
Michelle stirred. Her eyes opened to see Kai beside her, talking to Vivian whom spoke, "She should wake up by now."  
  
Truly, Kai turned around and saw Michelle conscious.  
  
"Thank god! How are you?" He propped Michelle up with pillows.  
  
Michelle answered weakly, "I am fine. Vivian, what happened to me? I had been feeling suffocated at times!" She scrutinized the surroundings and found herself in a white room.  
  
Vivian's eyes glittered as Michelle queried her. "I would suggest that you rest for a while. We cannot afford to lose you now."  
  
"But what about the competition?"  
  
"You want to blade straight away?" questioned Vivian.  
  
Michelle nodded her head vigorously. Kai rejected the idea.  
  
"The finals can go on tomorrow. I want you to get checked, Michelle."  
  
"You know this is impossible. The people have been waiting, especially if I am one of the finalists. If this match is postponed, people might think that I am pushing the limits as a BBA official! I am the director of BBA and I will never tarnish the image of BBA too. No one can stop me."  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
"Kai! Believe me. I can have a check up tomorrow instead. However, this means that our original plan to go to Russia tonight has to change. Vivian, please inform Fann, Alex and Angel to leave for the mansion in a later date."  
  
"What mansion?" asked Kai.  
  
"Boris' place of stay in Australia." Replied Vivian, her eyes glittering yet again. Then, she took out a red pill from her pocket.  
  
"If you insist on battling now, swallow this down. It will clear your throat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcomed."  
  
Vivian left the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure of continuing to battle?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure and ready!"  
  
"What ever you wish. I thought I'd lose you."  
  
"Not till I get our revenge." swore Michelle.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment all of you are waiting for. The Finals between the Siblingsblade and Bladebreakers! Lets start the first round! It's Kenny vs. Max! 3-2-1 let it rippp!"  
  
"Don't think I'll let you go easy on me!" smirked Kenny at his friend, Max.  
  
"You too!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"Stratch!" Draciel's head grew long and intertwined itself round Kenny's blade.  
  
Dizarri could not arise from the bit. She was powerless to attack Draciel!  
  
However, Dizarri glowed and Draciel released its grip from Kenny's blade even when Max did not tell him to do so.  
  
"Draciel! Why are you retreating?" questioned Kenny.  
  
Dizarri arose and looked at Draciel sadly.  
  
` Don't fear me. I am your opponent. Please forget our relationship. `  
  
Draciel bowed its head and moved closer to Dizarri again. Its head bided Dizarri.  
  
She telepathed to Kenny.  
  
` Master, command me! `  
  
"Dizarri, veer yourself to the wall. Knock Draciel numerous times!" Kenny blurted out.  
  
Suddenly, her powers increased tremendously as she did as told. Draciel was being slammed to the wall. It slowly released its grip on Dizarri.  
  
"Sacred heaven!"  
  
"Max loses to Kenny in the first set! We will take the best of three results to determine the winning team!  
  
The second set will be Kai vs. Mica! 3-2-1 let it rippp!" announced Nick.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kenny stared at his blade thoughtfully.  
  
'My blade suddenly increased its power!'  
  
` It's supposed to be so, Kenny. `  
  
'Dizzi!' telepathed Kenny back to Dizarri.  
  
` I hope that Michelle can discover this power too! `  
  
'What power?'  
  
` The power of the heart and mind. `Dizarri replied Kenny's question mysteriously.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, the battle of Kai vs. Mica was underway.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire arrows at Tri-star!" commanded Kai.  
  
"Escapoly, Tri-star!" Mica gasped. Dranzer is too powerful for Tri-star to handle. Because Dranzer is, after all, an Ancient Element Bitbeast.  
  
And it's left with the battle of Michelle vs. Tyson to determine the champion team.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
` Let me say this straight. I don't want Dragoon to be the same as Draciel. ` Swen telepathed straight to Tyson. He was shocked to hear Swen's voice. Dragoon was startled too.  
  
` I'll try my best. ` Dragoon replied to Swen.  
  
"Dragoon, let them taste your Storm Attack!" Tyson ordered, he is confident of providing tough resistance to Swen's power.  
  
` This is the last test for you, Michelle. Please use the power of your heart and mind to increase your ability. `  
  
'I know I still have lots to learn and I'll defeat my opponent.' Smiled Michelle.  
  
She shouted as the storm approached her blade.  
  
'I don't need you to appear, Swen.' Telepathed Michelle confidently.  
  
"Dodge the storm! Shieltor!"  
  
A wall appeared in front of Michelle's blade. Swen was nowhere to be seen.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Max clutched his fist. "She's arrogant!"  
  
` She needs to be that confident. ` Spoke Dizarri in her angel form.  
  
"Dizzi! How can you appear as and when you like to?" exclaimed Max.  
  
` Swen and Dranzer can appear as and when they like too. Why can't I? ` Retorted Dizzi.  
  
` Frankly, I have curbed myself to speak sarcastically already! I really want to pick a fight with someone. ` Sighed Dizzi.  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Suddenly, Michelle boomed, "Waterdance combined with Ocean Tremble!"  
  
Then, something strange happened. Dragoon was stopped, hovering in mid air, like a stone.  
  
A snake-like creature was seen. In fact, it was made of water.  
  
The dish, where both blades were, trembled slightly. The creature splashed itself onto Michelle.  
  
"What the . . .?" gaped Tyson.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked loudly. "Michelle!" He screamed her name as he saw in horror that Michelle collapsed right in front of his eyes.  
  
He did not notice his blade glowing red. Dranzer, clad in red clothes stood beside Kai.  
  
In split seconds, air stood still.  
  
Everything, including people, became like stone carvings.  
  
Time was stopped!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Michelle was dazed. She felt a warm feeling in her heart and was about to sleep eternally when a pair of wings wrapped round her body.  
  
Michelle was forced to stay awake.  
  
` Michelle, you have risked your life to reveal my real power. And you'll get an insight to all my capabilities as an Ancient Bitbeast. ` A voice entered Michelle's head.  
  
She clutched her head tightly.  
  
'I'm hardly breathing . . . please stop . . .'thought Michelle. 'Am I dying?'  
  
` Don't resist it, Mistress. Embrace it. ` Spoke the voice again. ` You know who I am very well. `  
  
'What terrifying power.' Thought Michelle as she relaxed her body. 'I can finally take my revenge. Why am I chosen?'  
  
` You are not chosen by me. You are Destiny's child. One day, you'll return to the skies, but not until your soul awakes. `  
  
'What does it mean?'  
  
` You have stopped time. I'm here to lead you. ` Spoke the voice again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Michelle, who was floating in a lying position, glowed a pure white light. Purer than Dizazri's golden light.  
  
All these while, tears kept on flowing down Dranzer and Dizarri's eyes. Their times were not stopped. The others were.  
  
` It's begun . . . The curse that plagued the Mystical Heyday of Beyblade origins. ` Dizarri muttered. As she did so, a dark shadow crept out of her body.  
  
Dranzer just cried, ` Swen. `  
  
Time resumed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kai sunk to his knees. But when he looked up, he saw Michelle smiling.  
  
Michelle looked as if she has aged dramatically. There were even white hairs to her bangs.  
  
Tyson had no idea what happened exactly. But his blade lay under his feet.  
  
Meanwhile, Michelle's blade still spun beautifully.  
  
The commentator was speechless for a while.  
  
"Though with no idea as to what has happened, the result is clear. Siblingsblade wins the 10th Team Beyblade Australian Championships!" Nick shouted excitedly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tyson stared into his blade. He could not believe that he had lost without knowing.  
  
He was dazed by the result. Michelle came to him and took out her hand. He shook it.  
  
"Aren't you splashed by the snake-like water?" Tyson exclaimed, as Michelle was not wet at all.  
  
"I am." Michelle smiled.  
  
Tyson exclaimed again, "Your hair!"  
  
"I had a weird encounter."  
  
"What encounter?" questioned Kai from behind. "Tell me."  
  
"Um . . . ah!" Michelle's head felt like splitting into two and she collapsed into Kai's arms.  
  
As Michelle fell into unconscious, the same voice spoke, ` This is a secret between you and us, no one can know this, except you. Remember that. `  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dranzer and Dizarri entered their blades when time resumed. Kenny still stared his blade thoughtfully.  
  
'Something out of this world has happened just now. But what is it?'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The spectators cheered as Mica represented her team to receive the golden trophy. Mica was grinning when she went on stage. Kenny was  
  
The Bladebreakers, however, were not that happy. Especially Kai, he was brooding over Michelle.  
  
When he carried her to her room, he noticed that Michelle's bangs were decolouring itself to white colour.  
  
Swen then appeared and spoke, ` I'll take care of Mistress. `  
  
He looked tired too.  
  
Kai could not stop himself from asking, " What happened out there?"  
  
He was curious to see Swen gazing at him with a melancholic expression.  
  
`You'll understand someday. ` He relied mysteriously.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Max nudged Kai's arm.  
  
Kai snapped out of his thoughts and received the silver trophy.  
  
Vodablade received the bronze trophy.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll gladly announce the end of the 10th Team Beyblade Australian Championships. We'll now invite our deputy director of the BBA to end this tournament! Mr. Dickinson please."  
  
The people in the stadium mumbled. "He is the grandfather of Jason of the Siblingsblade, the person who killed the person who took hostages in the Ball Dance Incident."  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Dickinson delivered his speech.  
  
"This tournament had its excitement and as well as happenings of the unusual. I really hope that all the spectators, who have paid money to watch this tournament and staying with us throughout it, have enjoyed all the matches.  
  
I represent the BBA in thanking the competitors for the interesting matches you've played. Thank you for making this tournament a success!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In a mansion in Canberra, smoke came out from a television screen.  
  
"Damn it!" A hand bent the surface of a wooden table.  
  
The man, with purple hair, gritted his teeth in utmost hatred.  
  
"Boris, Master Voltaire wants to speak to you." Spoke a woman, her face wearing a hate expression too.  
  
Boris staggered to his feet but sat down again.  
  
"I'll make Michelle pay for this poison! Beatrix, join the phone line!" snarled Boris.  
  
"Don't shout at me!" Beatrix did as told.  
  
"Boris, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Master Voltaire."  
  
Boris' finger trembled.  
  
"You have failed. But, I'll give you your last chance. If you fail again, come back to Russia. Understand?" cackled Voltaire.  
  
"Also, keep an eye on Kai. Persuade to join our forces. If not, KILL!"  
  
"Gladly." Grinned Boris, even though his lips twitched a bit. A plan was formed in his mind.  
  
"When will you recover?" queried Voltaire.  
  
"In another three days, I will take action." smirked Boris. "They are dead for sure." Eyes narrowed, Boris laughed loudly.  
  
"Come here, Driana. My black Dranzer!"  
  
The angel bitbeast appeared in front of Boris from thin air.  
  
`I'm at your service, Master. `  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Oh dear . . . The competition has finally ended! This must be the longest story on one Beyblade tournament, ain't it? Anyway, I'm glad to move the story onto another country as I've said earlier on!  
  
How you've enjoyed reading those matches!  
  
Bye-bye.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


End file.
